The Naralee princess
by simplyteesh
Summary: The realm of Naralee is in danger, and the only one who can help is princess Lily. With the help of Prince James can they save their land and people in time, or will the Dark Lord Riddle prevail? A mix of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. James & Lily
1. Warrior princess

Lily grew up a princess in the realm of Naralee, waited on hand and foot, pretty little dresses and delicate entrees were her life.

Lily was a princess in the realm of Naralee, and hated being waited on hand and foot, she loathed the pretty little dresses she was forced to wear and the delicate entrees that tasted like burnt grass.

Lily was not like other princesses, she loved to fight. From a young age she would escape the clutches of her ladies maids and wander down to the duelling arena where all of the warriors of Naralee were trained and simply watch, taking in all of the lessons, and all of the fights, and in the confines of her room, late at night she would mimic them.

By the age of 11 Lily could single handed take down a group of fully grown men in a matter of minutes without a scratch.

Her father had tried to stop her, locking her in her room, keeping guards on the doors, but crafty little Lily, with the mind of a warrior escaped every time. As the years passed Lily's abilities grew, and her father ceased trying to contain her, she was better then every one of Naralees warriors.

Everyone was convinced that Lily should have been born male, the prince of Naralee, instead of a princess. Eventually Lily was allowed to become Naralee's first female, let alone princess, warrior.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An 18 year old girl, with long curly red hair, waltzed down the stairs and into the kitchen of the castle. Her green eyes were sparkling with a sense of mischief as she struggled with her long gown that she was forced to wear to make her appear more 'lady' like.

Every time her ladies in waiting would tell her this she would snort then say, 'I very much doubt that'.

Lily was a tomboy. But she still talked and walked and groomed like a Princess, but that was only because she was made to, if she had it her way she would be in pants with a shirt with a pair of 'slightly battered' riding boots.

Taking a seat at the kitchens main table she fingered her hair lazily, there was no doubt that she was ravishingly gorgeous, many suitors had tried and failed to receive her hand in marriage, but Lily being Lily would not hear any of this.

'Good afternoon your majesty, what may I do for you this evening?' Asked the polite cook named Helen.

'No need to call me that Helen you have known me since I was born, to you it is Lily, How many times must I remind you?'

'At least once more my lady' she volleyed back, not ready to abandon her post as a loyal and polite servant of Naralee's royal family. 'What can I interest your majesty in this lovely evening?'

Sighing in defeat, realising that this was not to be a battle won 'Just a sandwich thankyou Helen.'

'Won't be a minute my lady' she said with a little curtsy.

Lily groaned at this, she disliked any ritual performed that labelled her as the princess, She wanted to be the captain of the Naralee army and defences and she was more then qualified to do so, but her father, being old fashioned had denied her the right.

In fact that was where she was before now, in the throne room discussing it with him, and after she was declined she decided to get something to eat to cool off.

Her father was worried that if something happened to her no one would be able to take over the crown once he passed away. This was not entirely true, Lily's older sister, petunia, could, if all else was lost, take over rule of Naralee. She had long married an oaf of a king and now had a son, Prince Dudley, gruesome child, and would not be impressed with the idea of running her own realm.

She would be a horrible leader, with her everything had to be perfection, tradition was strictly important and anyone who broke it would lose their heads. This applied to Lily as well, being a female warrior and all.

Lily mother had died a couple of years back in an attack on one of her routine checks of the land, she was a brilliant lady, every one loved her, many were jealous. It eventually cost her life. Lily was suddenly snapped out of her trance by a gentle tap on her shoulder.

'If Madame could follow myself to the royal throne room, the king wishes to speak with thee' A middle aged, balding man recited with a snobbish accent.

'Niles, will you quit with the royal pain in the butt act, you no I hate that sort of thing' Lily whined. But once more she faced herself with another loyal and polite member of Naralee.

'Please, if my lady could follow' he said without any expression.

'Hmm, Niles and Helen would make a great couple' she thought to her self while allowing herself to pursue Niles to the throne room.

As they approached the door leading into the other room, Lily allowed her mind to wander 'I wonder what it could be? Father hardly ever calls me to the throne room just to chat, it has to be something important, maybe he has changed his mind about making me captain!'

Niles reached forward and pushed the doors open for her to pass through with as much elegance that her dress would allow, this ended up as very little indeed as she stumbled into the large hall that was the throne room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So… that was the first chapter of my story, I no, I no, its kinda shoddy, but it gets better…. I hope… any ways, to help me improve it, even if it is just a few words, please review! **

**G.E.A.**


	2. Xarks

_**Last time:**_

_Niles reached forward and pushed the doors open for her to pass through with as much elegance that her dress would allow, this ended up as very little indeed as she stumbled into the large hall that was the throne room._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Regathering herself she looked up at the sound of her father, King Edward's, voice. It seemed that the entire court was there and it also appeared that Lily had just interrupted a rather important looking meeting.

'Ahh, Lily we have been waiting for you' the king stated with a solemn look upon his aging face.

'Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Father what is wrong?' Lily said with a lining of fear in her voice, her father was not one to get worried very easily. Being king he had to make a lot of important decisions that were life changing to people on a daily basis so he could not afford to be worried all the time. But her father _was _worried, and this scared Lily more then you can know.

'Lily dear, as you are well aware, Xarks **AN: pronounced Zarks **have been more active lately, they have been crossing through our land every now and then, but we are never quick enough to stop them in time. But what you don't know my dear is that more and more groups of about 20 Xarks have been crossing throughout our land on a regular basis. They are getting too confident in our territory, and we fear that they may be planning an attack on Naralee in the near future. We believe that the groups that are passing throughout our realm right now are scouts, marking areas for attack and base camps. This is a frightening thought Lily, they must be stopped.'

Lily became very white, Naralee had not be under attack for nearly 15 years now and the simple thought of it in turmoil made her sick to the stomach. It was different when fighting out of your own realm, you know that your people are safe, but when the battle is for the freedom of your own home, its worse the pain itself.

Xarks, are the dark lord Riddle's henchmen, there are thousands and thousands of them hid up in Whyer, the lair of Lord Riddle. They are beast like creatures, standing on two feet, their skin deformed and mutilated, their limbs twisted and broken, disgusting creatures they are, nothing right about them and if they were in Naralee, something was up, as her father had put it, The Dark lord must be planning an attack.

Lord Riddle is one of the most powerful and evil men in any realm near or far, he kills and tortures innocents for fun, wiping out entire villages because he felt like it. Luckily for Naralee and surrounding realms, his vile ways had not yet reached them, well not yet anyway.

'Bruina has detected this as well and fears the same, the only way about this is to wipe them out as subtlety as possible as not to alert a mass attack. They must be killed swiftly with no survivors that can make contact with other Xarks.' The king continued.

Bruina was Naralees neighbouring realm, there was a strong alliance between the two lands because if one or the other fell they both fell, without each other they were completely exposed to the Dark Lords wrath. Although the alliance was strong, the beacons had not been lit for many many years, and resulting in the realms not meeting for some time.

'Bruina's messenger' he said while gesturing to a young boy with a messenger sash wrapped around his scrawny body 'Has handed me Bruinas wishes of how to combat these intruders. Our neighbour wishes to attack them as one, by sending out a group of forty riders, twenty riders each realm, to strike down each group of Xarks one by one. They indicate that attacking them as individual realms would be fatal as it would scatter and warn the other realms intruders and spoil all hope of destroying them.' The old king noted, occasionally referring back to the parchment he held in his hands.

'Bruina has sent 20 of their best warriors for Naralee in preparation for the ambushes. Riding with them is the Prince of Bruina, young Prince James; I do believe that he is your age Lily. Naralee is three days ride from Bruina, so that leaves us not much time to prepare ourself and warriors for the embankment ahead.' The old man concluded.

'Now as much as this pains me to say, I know that this is in the best interest of Naralee and to keep an eye on the young Prince. Lily I have decided that you will captain the Naralee riders on this expedition, I hope that you do us proud my daughter.' The king said with his head bowed in defeat, so long had he tried to protect his daughter that he loved so much, she was his flower, but no matter how much he tried she would never be a lady of the court. He had to let her go, and he knew that if anyone could resolve this problem, it would be Lily.

Lily was saddened by the fact that Xarks had intruded Naralee and Bruina so easily but she was also quite happy about leading the Naralee riders. 'Finally! I have been waiting for my own attack for years!' she thought to herself. Usually for a young woman to think this would be rather disturbing, but not in this case for it was true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**WOOT! Chapter two! Heck yes! Lol, I hope you liked it, if you did, pretty please with sugar and all things nice on top REVIEW!!**

**With wuv**

**G.E.A**


	3. waiting

Lily woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn, the sun lazily poking its head above the distant mountains. She was sore from the vigorous training session she had last night but did not care, she had felt the burning sensation many times before, and now found it too familiar to even care that it was there.

Stretching she groaned as her ladies maids hauled her to the wardrobe and continued to squeeze her into the 'beautiful' gown. Today was the day that the riders from Bruina would be arriving and as they were in the company of the prince, 'have to look your best for the prince', to quote one of her ladies maids, jasmine.

The court and her father had had a long discussion on how they were going to break the news that their captain of their prestigious warriors was female not to mention the princess. They had many ideas, but they eventually settled for one.

When the prince and warriors of Bruina arrive, Lily will just be Princess Lily, stand by her father's side, and greet them all like a princess should. Then when it is time to announce the Naralee warriors and captain, Lily will reveal who she is, warrior captain and all. If they do not take the news well, they will be asked to leave immediately as to prevent a fight.

After clambering into the dress, having her hair done to perfection, her make-up plastered on, her shoes squeezed onto her feet and her crown balancing neatly upon her head, she tottered out of her room down the stairs with great difficulty.

Seeming as it was still early in the morning (even though it had taken hours to make her up) and the Bruina Warriors did not look like thy were turning up any time soon, Lily decided to walk out and stand on the balcony above the main front stairs leading to the castle and watched over her people.

Normally if she was bored Lily would wander down to the training arena and practice with a spear or a double blade. But seeming she could barely walk, if was not the best of choices. So she watched. For what seemed like hours, simply standing there, looking out over the plains of Naralee. **AN: Naralee is sort of like Rohan from Lord of the Rings. The town and castle are the same as well. **

Lily loved watching her people at work, the black smith making shiny new horse shoes, the baker kneading fresh bread and the stable boy leading the horses to newly laid hay.

What ever they did, there was always passion for the job at hand, and Naralees people were famous for there amazing skills in the simplest jobs. They dedicated there lives to making their job better in every way, shape and form. She was proud of her people; they were loyal and humble, hard working.

She could only feel guilty for not being as good as them. But that was not entirely true Lily herself had dedicated herself to a profession, even if it was the wrong one. She was yet to be defeated in combat.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of 20 or so figures riding across the plains, although they were far away as such she could still see the Bruina colours on the men riding. Taking a deep breath she muttered 'Here we go' before stepping into the hall to notify her father and the court of their arrival.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**WOW! Chapter three! I am impressed with myself! Lol are you as well, tell me please! REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! love it? Hate it? Tell me what I can do to fix it up a bit.**

**G.E.A**


	4. The Bruina prince

Standing neatly beside her father who was sitting in the throne, Lily held her head high, showing that she was proud of her realm, weakness was not a sign she wished to grant Bruina.

Although they were allies, if she was to fight along side them, they needed to have respect for her. And being hunched over quivering behind her father was not the way to do it. So with the most confidence she could muster she stood tall, waiting for them to enter the hall.

A couple of minutes later, the front doors to the castle were pushed open and walking with as much confidence as Lily in came one of the most handsome men Lily has ever seen. His jet black hair sticking up at every angle, his face looked like it was carved by angles, muscles curved his body.

This was clearly Prince James of Bruina. Lily was not about to be fazed by a very attractive male, she was on a mission and no one could stop her. Little did she know, that the young prince was thinking the exact thing about her at that point in time.

As the rest of the Bruina riders strolled in, although not as handsome as their captain, they were still well toned. They all were clearly tired from such a long ride and with little sleep on the way; but they held their heads strong.

'Welcome to Naralee Prince James and Warriors of Bruina. Although the circumstances are solemn, we are glad to host you here in our realm. If I am not mistaken you ride for you journey in two days time, so in the meantime I hope you find it comfortable in our humble town.' King Edward pronounced.

'We thankyou for you hospitality and are glad to be of service to our allies as you are to us.' replied the prince.

'For those of you whom do not know me, I am King Edward, and this kind sirs, is my daughter princess Lily of Naralee. If you have any woes please do not hesitate to ask.' He rushed the last bit as he saw the looks of approval that the men were giving his daughter.

'Your majesties of Naralee, I cannot say it is a pleasure to be here under the circumstances, but Bruina is grateful for your assistance' said the prince with a bow, all the other men followed with even lower bows then their prince.

Lily simple nodded as to say thankyou to their bows, but inside she was about to burst, if she had not wanted to spoil the plan she would have screamed out then and there 'don't call me majesty and defiantly do not bow!' but she didn't.

'The announcement of Naralees warriors and Captain will follow the tour of castle and grounds.' Stated her father, and with that he stood up and walked out of the throne room gesturing for them to follow, all leaving Lily in their wake. A few warriors glanced back hopefully, but snapped back around when Lily narrowed her eyes to a scowl.

'Perverts' she thought to herself.

The moment every one emptied the hall, Lily raced, well as fast as her shoes would carry her, up to her room to change for the revealing of the warriors and captain, who obviously was her. She had to get undressed, get changed, race down to training arena, brief the warriors all before the tour arrives there. 'Phew, lucky I'm fit!' Lily sighed to herself as she struggled to rip off her dress.

Racing down the stairs now in her Captains uniform, tailored to fit her, heading towards the arena. The uniform flattered her even though they were pants not a 'gracious' dress; some might say she looked even better in this. She might as well wear this all the time. But her ladies in waiting and her father would not approve.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**He he he heee!! Yay! Chapter four. I must confess this is only my second fan fic and it is my first chapter story. So tell me if I am doing a good job or not! REVIEW!**

**G.E.A**

**:P**


	5. of freaking lilys and inspections

**Last time:**

_Racing down the stairs now in her Captains uniform, tailored to fit her, heading towards the arena. The uniform flattered her even though they were pants not a 'gracious' dress; some might say she looked even better in this. She might as well wear this all the time. But he ladies in waiting and her father would not approve._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arriving at arena a few minutes late she noticed all of her hand picked warriors were already there.

'Sorry I'm late guys, I assume you have been briefed on the plan?' she breathed, panting from her run.

'Sure have, now stop worrying Lily, if they don't accept you for who you are, then they have us to deal with.' That was Franky, her best friend. They had trained together, most of the time in secret because of Lily condition, from as long as they can remember; they never went a day without seeing each other.

Franky was the local butchers son, he was tall and stocky; people were intimidated by just looking at him. He was an excellent fighter, but not as good as herself. Even though he was attractive, nothing would ever happen between them, he was too much of a brother to her, and she was too much of a sister to him. He was her first choice for the Naralee group of warriors.

'I know, I know, I just can't help it, I mean what if I stuff up, I've never captained an attack before.' Lily complained

'Don't sweat it, you have been waiting for this moment since you were born, nothing will go wrong.' He comforted. Giving her a look of pure concern, while she was in his presence, no one would dare touch her, not like she would let them touch her in the first place.

'Yeah Lils, don't fret! Your making me nervous too!' said a third party. Dominic, they had met him a few years back while training, he had challenged Lilly to a duel and got his but kicked. Lily had taken an immediately liking to him, in a platonic way, he did not care that she was the princess and she was grateful. Dominic was short with light features, he was muscular but still on the scrawny side, this make him a very fast fighter not to mention flexible.

Together they made a threesome that no one could beat. The tree musketeers, they had been referred to on many occasions.

Voices could be heard coming down the hill, and Lily's started to panic.

'GAH! They are going to reject me! They are going to ask for a male Captain and laugh in my face, why oh why did you let me become a warrior; I could be sitting by a warm fire place knitting a sweater for my beloved right now! Oh my, oh my, oh my!'

Suddenly great big hands grabbed her sides and started to shake her, suddenly snapped out of her panic attack. Lily hardly ever lost her cool, but the combination of attractive princes and the pressure to succeed had snapped her.

'Ok ok, I'm fine now, thankyou for snapping me out of that' Lily commented gratefully.

Lily turned to face her selected group. And began to explain what was about to happen, it was simple. They would line up and the prince would examine them to see if they were 'up to scratch'. Then he would ask one by one to duel each other, to see there fighting skills.

Lily thought that this was unfair; it was as if they weren't as good as the Bruina warriors but Lily thought that she had done enough tampering with tradition for now.

With her warriors lined up behind her facing the arena doors, with there legs parted, hands behind their backs, heads held high and looking forward, Lily mimicked them waiting for everyone to arrive.

They did not have to wait long, before they knew it they heard voices drifting in from outside. Lily tensed, taking a deep breath to calm herself down she held her head high.

The doors opened slowly first revealing her father and his advisors, clearly at the front of the 'tour'. Then as her father made his way into the arena, Bruinas representatives came into view.

At first they did not notice the warriors with a female leader standing at the far end of the circle shaped area, they lined up taking in the surroundings, then as there gaze came to rest upon Naralees brave warriors, their eyes grew wide as the realization came to be.

The princess was this realms warrior captain?!?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A semi cliff hanger, not a great one, so it only make the cut as a semi:P. So… tell me all about what you think of it. And please tell me what I can do to improve. Thanks tonnes. **

**G.E.A**

**XD**


	6. standing strong

**Last time:**

_The princess was this realms warrior captain?!?! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all turned to each other in shock, muttering and casting glances back to poor Lily who kept her head high. The prince however looked impressed and interested rather then outraged. This comforted Lily, at least she wasn't about to be attacked… Yet.

'As you can see, you have already met our Captain. Lily is not only the princess of Naralee, but also our best warrior. Do not judge her because she is female, myself and members of the court have specifically chosen my daughter to lead Naralee in this expedition simply because she is our best chance of success, she is the only one who is completely capable of this task. Please forgive our deceptive ways.' The king phrased with conviction looking at each and every Bruina warrior as he spoke as to be sure that they understood what he was saying.

Amongst the Bruina warriors their expressions and glances at Lily turned from anger to curiosity. What type of women was she to become a warrior none the less a captain? Was she really the best Naralee could produce? Why not stop her? Can she fight as well as men? All of these questions were flowing through their minds.

Lily, noticing the silence immediately filled it to avoid any awkward silences, which would be utterly unbearable.

'Hello, as you know my name is Lily and yes I am the princess and the warrior captain. Respect is all I ask of you and to achieve this if I must explain my position to you, I shall.' Lily continued on, explaining in the most detail that she could, why she was a warrior when she was already a princess. Why she even wanted to be a warrior. That she did not like being labelled a princess and that her heart and soul lay in the battle field. As Lily was telling her story she saw their faces lighten, as if they understood where she was coming from, Lily did not normally get these types of looks so she found it a little unnerving at the start, but slowly she felt that they truly were accepting the fact she was female.

When she had finished her little speech, one of the Bruina warriors stepped forward with a rather ashamed look upon his face.

'We are sorry for judging you so quickly, it was wrong of us, you just took us by surprise. Never in our wildest dreams would we have assumed that a female, let alone a princess would want to be a warrior, but obviously you do and you have. We accept and respect your choice. Please find it in your heart to forgive our lack of an open mind.' He concluded.

Looking around Lily could see that all of the men were now looking at her with impressed and interested looks, all which except the prince. He had already had that look on his face the moment he saw her.

Suddenly he spoke. 'Now that we have the matter of the captain out of the way,' he said nodding at Lily 'may we commence with the ceremony?'

'But of coarse, we are sorry for the hold up' replied the King.

With this the young prince moved forward to assess the Naralee warriors. He started at the left side of the line. Standing in front of the man, looking him up and down, then circling him, asking him a few questions like what was his favourite weapon. Then he would nod as if approving and move down the line. Lily and Dominic were by far the shortest of all the warriors, Naralee and Bruina.

When the young prince got to Dominic he stopped and simply said. 'Too short'. Everything was quiet for a few moments before he turned to Lily who was now standing facing her troops watching the assessment. 'You will need to replace this one'.

Dominic was, next to Franky one of Naralees best fighters, he was smart, athletic, handsome, an excellent personality, the only thing 'wrong' with him was his height. Lily felt her cheeks flush red with anger her fists clenched and before she could stop herself she said swiftly. 'No'.

Prince James was taken aback by this sudden out burst. 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me, no. Dominic is one of the best fighters we have; his size is not a hindrance but most of the time an advantage. I will not exchange him like a common mule.' She said sharply keeping eye contact the entire time.

The prince simply smiled and said out loud. 'Congratulations captain Lily; you have just passed the traditional warrior captain test of Bruina.' He finished and then laughed at her puzzlement at what he had just announced.

'Bruina has a tradition that when ever there is a new captain they must perform a test and see if they come to there fellow warriors aid. And you captain Lily passed with flying colours.' He explained with that same silly smile on his face.

Lily's eyes grew wide with the realisation that she had been tricked.

Once more he laughed before saying 'there is no need for the dueling anymore so if it is fine with you we will ride for the first group of Xarks at daybreak tomorrow. It is about two day's hard ride so better rest up.' He concluded with authority leaking from his every pore.

'Seems fine with me. See you tomorrow then.' She replied still a little confused about what had just happened.

And with that the Bruina warriors, now looking at Lily with respect, and there captain and prince, turned and marched out of the doors of the arena.

Lily let out an audible sigh, and then realising that twenty men were still standing behind her.

'Erm, well we had better get to bed, as you heard we ride at day break tomorrow.' Lily told them, she was about to leave before Franky stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

'We are proud of you Lily, most of us would not have been able to stand there and take all of those nasty looks those other warriors were giving you at the start, and we _know _that you would have been extremely close to doing something rash. Like I said we are proud of you, and remember you're not only our princess and captain, you are also our friend.' He concluded with a smile.

Glancing around Lily could see on every one of the warriors faces that she had trained and fought over the years with had that same encouraging smile on there face. It was then that she realised that she did not need to worry about being a good leader, she had the support of all of her friends that she had made in her strides to make a warrior with her and they would not let her fail without putting up a fight.

'Thankyou, you guys are the best' she stated with a grin.

'We know' replied Dominic with a cheekier grin then Lily.

And with that Lily dismissed them all and headed back to the castle for a good nights sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**hmm, I am not too sure about this one, but oh well, it's a bit longer then my other ones so yay! Tell me what you think, but be nice! REVIEW!**

**G.E.A**

**:D**


	7. of amour and large horses

**Last time:**

_Glancing around Lily could see on every one of the warriors faces that she had trained and fought over the years with had that same encouraging smile on there face. It was then that she realised that she did not need to worry about being a good leader, she had the support of all of her friends that she had made in her strides to make a warrior with her and they would not let her fail without putting up a fight._

'_Thankyou, you guys are the best' she stated with a grin._

'_We know' replied Dominic with a cheekier grin then Lily._

_And with that Lily dismissed them all and headed back to the castle for a good nights sleep._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Waking up with a yawn Lily rolled out of bed and walked over to the window and through them open. It was just before day break, there was an orange glow on the horizon and it was bathing the land with a light tinge of yellow. 'Oh no! I'm gong to be late!' she jumped. They were leaving for the expedition that morning and there was still so much to do.

Getting changed into her riding/fighting gear, she grabbed her bag that she had packed the night before and rushed down the stairs. Lily had packed extremely light, only bringing a couple of changes of clothes, she knew that she would be able to find a stream somewhere to wash them in, Naralee was full of rivers, streams and lakes.

Reaching the dining hall in record speed, she wolfed down her breakfast, barely noticing that the prince was sitting at the other end of the table with an amused expression on his face. Then bolting out of the room and heading for the armoury. Once reaching there, slightly puffing, she turned and told the man of the weapons she required.

'Hello maximus, could I grab my armour, sword and bow?' she asked politely even though she was running late.

The old man simply nodded before resuming to his work.

Lilys armour was custom made; it was made of mistral, as cloth like garment that you wore under your clothes, invisible to the naked eye. But this piece of clothing had a hidden agenda, although it was pretty, it was 10 times stronger then the usual metal used for amour making it practically impossible to penetrate. Lily would wear her usual clothes over the top of it, she would not be hindered by big bulky metal plates, but be able to move with free will.

Lily's sword was also custom made; it was very light, and swift, swinging it was a breeze and you would not get too tired from wielding it for long periods of time. The handle was encrusted with a red jewel and an inscription that read; 'melock houytop felicu neoper'. This meant, 'I am always there my darling daughter'. It was a present from her mother just before she died, Lily would always take this sword with her.

Lily's bow was a delicate piece of equipment, if used wrong, it would break in a snap, but for Lily it was the most accurate bow she had ever used or heard of. She had received it from an old traveller as a gift. It was strange, only lily could fire it accurately anyone else was way off course. This bow was meant for her, and once again never left the safety of the Naralees walls without it.

Now leaving the armoury with her trusted weapons, she headed for the stables.

Walking inside the barn, she could see that the Bruinas horses had been kept here; there was double the amount of horses as there usually was. As she walked, the stalls on either side of her she examined the horses with curiosity and a keen eye. Most of them were light fast creatures, but one was a large draw horse. It was so big it Lily only came up to the middle of its chest.

'Wow, you're a bid fellow aren't you?' she talked in a calming voice as she made her way over to the beast. Extending her hand she patting his nose, but she had to reach because he was so tall. It snorted and rubbed into her hand with appreciation. Lily assumed that not many people would be game enough to pat it, and Lily mentally congratulated herself on the feat.

'There, that feels good now doesn't big fella.' And it rubbed back into her hand she cackled to herself a bit 'Now who's your owner? He must be a big person it ride you.' Lily commented to the horse.

'I'm not that big' can a voice behind her.

Lily jumped and spun on her heels to see who had spoken, and gasped in shock when she saw the prince standing there.

He laughed heartily, clearly amused by her shock. 'I see you have met Wilfred' he said while indicating to the large horse.

'Well, yes we were just getting acquainted. He is rather large, how is he going to be able to keep up with the rest?' she questioned.

'Don't worry about us; you should be worrying about you. Which is your horse?'

'Oh, mines in the paddock out back.'

'Mind if I join you?' he replied as she started to walk towards the back door of the barn.

'Of coarse not, but you might have to stand back a bit, Nelly has a bit of a temper.' explained Lily.

'Fine with me, lead the way!' we announced with enthusiasm.

This made Lily laugh. Still with a smile upon her face she walked through the back door and into a paddock before turning around to face the prince.

'You'll have to wait here, sorry'

She turned once more and strolled out into the middle of the apparently empty field. 'Hmm, where is she?' she thought to herself. She raised her two pinkie figures to her lips and blew a loud whistle.

Suddenly a flash of white erupted from a distant group of trees and started galloping towards Lily. 'There you are' said Lily out loud. 'Were you hiding?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Once again, it's a semi cliffhanger, Woot! Lol, you no the drill, tell me what you think, and REVIEW! Even if it is just a few words, if you are one of those people that read and don't help the writer cause they 'cant be bothered' should be ashamed! **

**G.E.A**

**:O**


	8. leaving home

**Last time:**

_Suddenly a flash of white erupted from a distant group of trees and started galloping towards Lily. 'There you are' said Lily out loud. 'Were you hiding?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The horse was an average hight and very delicate looking; it had a pure white coat and ebony black hoofs. It was fast, sleek and had excellent agility. This was by far the most beautiful horse that the prince had ever seen, but what he did not know was that she was nearly killed. Nelly was found in the depths of the distant mountains in a ravine populated with brumbies, Nelly was the most beautiful horse there, but it took them two weeks to catch her, she evaded them every time because she was so smart. When the brumby catchers arrived back in Naralee they had tried to tame her, but she would not hear of this many _many_ hours were spent on her, but she would not crack. They finally gave up on her, and were preparing to shoot her, when Lily caught wind of this she rushed to the horse's aid and bought the untamed beast. It seems that Nelly believes that she is in debt to Lily, she did not even need any more training, and Lily could simply ride her straight away. From that moment on the two had been inseparable.

As Nelly reached her Lily extended her hand and patted her, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out an apple she had taken from breakfast.

'There you go girl, breakfast. Eat up; we have a big ride ahead of us.' She told the horse while giving her the apple.

After Nelly had eaten the apple, Lily led her back towards the stables. When they got to the prince he was admiring the horse's purity.

'Where did you get her?'

'In the mountains. You might want to step back a bit; I don't want to explain why you have a bit mark on your face' Lily said absent minded, the horse taking up all of her attention.

The prince stepped back very quickly at this while the beautiful horse and girl passed.

Once inside the barn Lily headed for the saddle racks and fit Nelly up for the ride ahead, being sure to grab all of the most comfortable gear for both of them.

When Nelly was ready Lily realised that the large horse was now also ready with the young Prince standing next to it looking rather small in his horses wake. Strapping on her bag onto the back of the saddle Lily glanced around the stable, most of the horses were now gone, presumably taken by their masters for a warm up before the big ride.

Leading Nelly by the bridle they exited the stable and headed to the front gate, where they were meeting the group. The Prince following behind.

It was now clearly day break; the sun had poked its head over the distant mountains and was now taking on the job of lighting the ground for them.

As the gate came into view Lily could see that all forty men were there, talking and getting to know each other.

When they reached the gate, everyone took one last look at the beautiful town of Naralee and stepped out of the gate and into the plains surrounding the town.

Mounting Nelly, Lily trotted to the front of the group to where Dominic and Franky were. Dominic was riding 'Cha Cha' a chocolate brown mare with a white star on its head, it was fast and loyal, just like Dominic himself, they made an excellent team. Franky was riding 'Rain' it was a chestnut stallion with white socks, a loyal and strong horse; again they made a great team. Cha Cha and Rain and a thing going on so they stayed very close too each other. This made Lily chuckle when she saw this, no matter how much Dominic and Franky tried to part them, they just moved straight back to each others side.

'Did your majesty finally decide to join us?' mocked Dominic.

'Nelly was hiding' she volleyed. 'Are those two still in love?' she inquired.

'Hopelessly' he replied.

'Ha ha ha'

'Hey it's not funny, it's actually really annoying' entered Franky

'Ok, ok, I'll be nice'

'Now oh wise leader, which way are we to go?' asked Franky, enjoying their little mocking period.

'North-east for half a days ride, and then follow the Nugenta River, the first group is camped along there.' She replied and fastened her pace to a canter, everyone followed. Easily making their way across the plains towards the distant tree line.

Lily's mind wandered to the prince and his large horse, 'hmm, I wonder if they are keeping up' she thought. But when she turned around he was right behind her and Wilfred seemed to be cantering along effortlessly with his large long legs.

The prince saw her turn around to check on him only because he had been watching her from the moment she trotted off to ride with her friends. The more he looked at her, the more he liked her. She had a mind of her own, nothing like the girls back home. They did everything they were told, the 'perfect' house wife.

James despised those types of girls, when they would try to flirt with him, he couldn't help but gag. Lily was completely opposite to that, whenever he saw her, his stomach squirmed and twisted in excitement. She was so beautiful too, but from what the guards he had been talking to said, she did not even realise it.


	9. seven questions

**Last time:**

_James despised those types of girls, when they would try to flirt with him, he couldn't help but gag. Lily was completely opposite to that, whenever he saw her, his stomach squirmed and twisted in excitement. She was so beautiful too, but from what the guards he had been talking to said, she did not even realise it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had now reached the tree line and Lily took the lead, weaving in and out of the branches and trunks, jumping fallen trees and climbing over rocks. Nelly dealt with these with ease. After some time they came across a worn road heading in the direction that they were. Lily slowed down to a trot waiting for everyone to catch up before continuing along the road, hoofs clapping on the hard ground.

She checked to see if everyone had caught up and was greeted by the sight of forty men plus a prince following closely behind her.

They had been following the road for some time at walking pace when the prince road up beside Lily.

'Hey' he said

'Hey is for horses, but lucky for you I like them.' she volleyed back with a smirk.

James's heart did a somersault. 'I was thinking-'

'Congratulations' she interrupted.

He smiled, and resumed '-That seeming we will be spending a lot of time together, we should get to know each other.'

'How?'

'Erm lets play twenty questions.' He suggested.

'Make it seven and you have a deal.' She relied with a smile tugging at her mouth.

'Ok, ok, miss bossy, seven it is.' He joked with her.

Laughing at his remark she said 'well then what is your first question?'

'What's your pet hate?'

'Bowing, curtsying, calling me majesty, basically anything to do with labelling me a princess.' She said, counting them off on her figures.

'Hmm, mine would be flirty girls, all their after is my wealth.' He said with an uneasy voice, not too sure how she would react to this.

She just simply nodded and said 'Next'.

'What's your passion?'

'Fighting, you?'

'Same'

'What do you like being called?'

'Lily, none of this captain and majesty crap.' She answered.

'Yea I hate that too, just call me James.'

'What's your favourite food?'

'Don't tell any one, but I'm a sucker for chocolate.' She said with a blush.

He laughed and said, 'Well that makes two of us, chocolate all the way for me!'

By now they were both smiling at each other and occasionally laughing.

'Favourite time of day?'

'Dusk, when all of the animals come out and everything seems right. Like nothing is wrong in the world.' She said while looking at a passing tree with a bird in it.

'I love dawn, everything seems brighter and new and energetic in the morning.' He noted.

'Well then you obviously have not seem me, I am anything but energetic.'

'You were this morning.' He commented.

'That's because I was running late.'

They both started laughing at the memory of Lily wolfing down her breakfast so fast if you blinked you missed it.

'Ok question six, Favourite flower?'

'Well, most people might think that is cliché, but it's actually a lily.' She said with a laugh.

He smiled back at her. 'Well outside my room back at Bruina, there are rows and rows of tulips planted there; I suppose they grew on me over the years.'

She smiled and then laughed at the last line 'they grew on me', and he joined in on the laughing.

'Well last question. Best Friend?'

'That's easy; See that guy over there riding the chestnut stallion that keeps on trying to get to the brown mare? That's Franky, we have been friends from the moment I started training. He was there for me when no one else was, I can't imagine life without him.' She said while looking over her shoulder at Franky and Dominic chatting to a Bruina rider next to them.

'My best friend is back in Bruina. Sirius and I have been best mates since I can remember, he was supposed to be coming on this trip with me, but he was called for another expedition.' She concluded with a long face.

Lily noticed this and to lighten the mood she said 'Do you want to come and meet Franky, I'm sure he will like you.' asking with a smile.

'Why not' he said returning the smile.

They cantered over to where Franky was. Telling two of Bruina riders to take the lead in their absence.

'Hi Franky!' Lily exclaimed enthusiastically 'I want you to meet James, James this is Franky, Franky this is James.'

The two men nodded and shook hands with each other before starting up a friendly conversation and before they knew it they were getting on really well, like old pals from way back. James was telling stories about what him and Sirius and Franky about he and Lily. Soon Dominic joined in and before she knew it he was telling stories as well.

This continued on for quite awhile.

They had been on the worn dirt road now nearly all day and Lily was starting to get a little worried that they would never find the river, but just as this thought passed through her a glimpse of water came up ahead, she galloped the rest, speeding in front of the group to make sure that they weren't about to walk straight into a Xarks camp.

Luckily there was not a sight of a Xark any where.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Wow, what can I say, that was a really crappy end for a chapter. I wrote the story in on big document so now I have to go through and chop it up into chapters, lol. Not much fun and this one doesn't make sense where it ends. :( I would like to thank the two people that reviewed me, I had given up on this story but because they reviewed it I decided to continue it. I like my story but if you would like me to keep on writing it please review! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	10. what! ok, i'm awake, gees!

**Last time:**

_They had been on the worn dirt road now nearly all day and Lily was starting to get a little worried that they would never find the river, but just as this thought passed through her a glimpse of water came up ahead, she galloped the rest, speeding in front of the group to make sure that they weren't about to walk straight into a Xarks camp. _

_Luckily there was not a sight of a Xark any where. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting off her horse she led Nelly down to the waters edge so she could drink.

As Nelly lapped at the water with enthusiasm, Lily whipped out her drink bottle and filled it to the brim before taking a big drink out of it, by then everyone else had arrived and was doing the same.

As James leaned over the river to fill his drink bottle, Nelly, being cheeky, nipped him on the butt playfully.

James seemed to think that he had been attack or hit by an arrow as he hollered rather loudly and fell face first into the water.

At this everyone burst out laughing. James now sitting in the water wallowing in self pity glaring at Nelly with daggers for eyes, waded out of the river and onto the bank, dripping wet.

He shook like a dog and water went everywhere, including on Lily. Still glaring at the 'naughty horse'. Lucky it was warm weather, so James did not mind being wet.

And the thing that he liked most was that he had received Lily's attention. He did not know why he wanted her attention; all he knew was that whenever she looked at him, he wanted more time to gaze into her eyes then what she permitted.

A Bruina rider crouched down and started trancing shapes in the dirt then saying loudly 'They have been here, there are foot prints in the dirt and they are not human or horse. They went that way.' He noted and pointed in down stream.

'Thankyou' James said with a nod in the man direction. Then turning to Lily, Franky and Dom, **AN: I can't be bothered to write his full name anymore, so from now on it will be Dom. :) **'We had better get going then, if we are lucky we might even find them before night fall.' He commanded

'Aye Aye captain' Exclaimed Dom with a mocking salute. James just laughed at this, and then laughed harder as Franky threw Lily over his shoulder with her screaming and pounding her fists against his back before placing her on Nelly.

'Wouldn't want your highness to get her delicate feet dirty now would we?' he said continuing their little teasing session. Then retreating back to Rain and mounting him, but not before bowing so low that his nose nearly touched the ground while muttering 'Your majesty'.

'Alright, alright, are you done making fun at me yet?' she said with a grin on her face.

They resumed their earlier posts, James, Franky and Dom chatting away about some game called cricket and Lily at the front leading the group.

Riding beside Lily was the Bruina man that had discovered the foot prints. Half an hour later they were in a very deep conversation about, of all things, Apples!

Lily had started the conversation by saying that she had a very large craving for an apple and he had replied by stating that he too wanted an apple, and so the apple saga began.

Lily found that his name was Brice; he was the 'brains' of the group of Bruina warriors. Lily was deeply impressed by this and soon they had stuck up a mutual friendship with each other.

Brice and Lily had something in common; they were both extremely intelligent, although Franky and Dom were fun and a great laugh to be around. It was a relief to talk to someone seriously for a moment… even if it was about apples.

Soon it was night fall and they had not yet spotted the Xarks camp, but Brice informed them that the foot prints were still there and they were on the right track.

Sending out scouts they decided to make camp in a little clearing by the side of the road, it was well covered so they were safe if a traveller was to walk past.

Lighting a fire and deciding not to put up tents they all slipped into their ruck sacks with sore tired expressions and fell to sleep right away, Lily felt a little guilty for not taking a sentry position through the night, but they insisted that she got a good night sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, morning dew still covering the ground and their sleeping forms, Lily was shock awake by a strong hand. Mumbling a little then rolling over to her side she buried further down in her blankets.

'Lily, Lily wake up' came a voice.

But all they received was a muttering of distorted vowels. 'Nya mm uh gah eh go away hmph.' Before she once more, submerged into the warmth of the blankets.

James, who was the 'waker' couldn't help but smirk at this. When awake, Lily put on a big brave front, to show the men who was boss, but now she was some what less of her desired appeal.

'Lily, come on wake up! The scouts have returned and they have important news.' He almost shouted, suddenly annoyed that she wouldn't wake even through his attempts.

'WHAT WHAT! Ok, I'm awake, geez! Don't have to shout.' 

'Like I said the scouts have returned and they have some important news.' James repeated less then enthusiastically.

At this Lily decided that she had better get up, James look a little peeved off at her sleeping in.

Wiggling out of her tangle of blankets she stumbled unceremoniously towards the nearby river still in her night gear. Lily did not really care that she was not dressed and was in the company of 40 men. 'They can think what they want of me, _they _are allowed in their sleeping clothes, why not me?!' Lily thought with her still half asleep mind.

Little did she know was that as she dragged herself down to the water, James was admirering the view, and it wasn't the river he was watching.

'Wow, she really is beautiful; I think I'm starting to have feelings for this girl. Wait, no! I can't think that! She is the warrior captain of Naralee, and it would be just plain wrong to have feelings for a captain, even _if _she is a girl.' He mentally slapped himself.

Lily retreated from the river banks now wide awake after splashing some water onto her face to wake her up. Grabbing her clothes from her bag she asked Franky to keep watch for any wandering soldiers as she got changed behind a bush.

Arriving at the middle of the camp site, where the fire had been the previous night, she could see that the scouts had indeed returned. James and a few other warriors were also hanging around the now dead fire. Most of the other warriors had taken this chance to sleep in, and all of the scouts except for one, had gone to catch up on lost rest.

'Finally decided to join us, eh Lily?' mocked James with a cheeky smile.

'You know how we princesses need our beauty sleep.' She volleyed back matching his cheeky grin.

'My Captains, we have some news from our scout group last night.' Interrupted the weary looking scout.

'Oh right, sorry Phinillius, please enlighten us.' said James.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so here is chapter 10, it is a little longer than the others, so you should thank me. Nah, just kidding. I hope you like it. And please review!  
I would like to thank:**

**Missblondie**

**&**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**You two rock!!! Thankyou so much for reviewing!till next time**

G.E.A

**:P**


	11. Mermaids!

**Last time:**

'_My Captains, we have some news from our scout group last night.' Interrupted the weary looking scout. _

'_Oh right, sorry Phinillius, please enlighten us.' said James._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Well, as you know we searched the banks of the river, we had been riding a mere 2 hours when we saw a fire through the shrubs, as we investigated closer, we found that it was the Xarks camp that we had been looking for. We studied them for most of the night, watching and waiting for any slip ups in their sentry posts, but we found none. These were well trained and they have a good security system. It will be hard to advance a surprise attack on the camp, may I suggest we study them a while longer, there is no point in sacrificing lives if there is a way around it.' The scout called Phinillius replied.

'Well done Phinillius, have your men ready for another scout by tonight, you are dismissed, get some rest.' James told him while rubbing his eyes in what seemed as frustration.

'Very well my Lord' the man replied before staggering off towards what must have been his bedding.

Lily had been absorbing all of the information the scout had given.

Her mind began to wander. 'So, it will not be as easy as a simple surprise attack, we should have seen this coming, there had been a whisper on the wind that the dark lord Riddle had been training his loyal subjects to be more vigilant in defending. He must have realized that his scout groups may be susceptible to surprise attacks. Curse him!'

James seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Lily.

'Ok, so our plan A is out of action, we need a plan B. Lily? Anyone? Ideas?' said a distressed looking James, well too distressed for this early in the morning in Lily's opinion.

Every one fell silent as they racked their brains for a way to attack the Xarks camp.

It had been silent for over an hour, in that time, most of the warriors had woken up and the situation had been explained to them, so it was almost 35 brains (minus the scouts) trying to think of a new plan and yet still no useful ideas. Sure there had been ideas, but none that would actually work.

Suddenly Lilys eyes light up, she stood up (she had dragged her blankets over and was lying in them for comfort while she thought) with enthusiasm and said loudly.

'What are Xarks most afraid of?!' it was clearly a rhetorical question, but most of the group did not know the answer, and those who did smiled with a mischievous air about them.

James was one that did not know the answer and he questioned her.

'Lily, what are you talking about? It's no time to be starting up a quiz tournament.' He said in a tired voice.

Lily looked hurt that he thought she couldn't come up with an idea, but she let it slip, this time.

'No, what I am trying to say is, we need a distraction. No! Even better! An infiltration! Xarks are scared of three things, one is dying, two is their master and three is, can you believe it….' At this point Lily had to stifle a laugh

'….Mermaids!'

At this the entire camp burst out with laughter, and the only person laughing harder then the prince was Franky and that was saying something.

'Well my plan is' Lily continued 'that a group of us dress up as mermaids, yes Dom you heard right, and convince them that they had to leave the safety of their camp, and seeming as they will be too preoccupied with the "mermaids" they will not expect an attack. Am I brilliant or what?!' Lily concluded with a beam. She could not believe that she came up with that plan! It was madness!

James now looking serious, weighing up the options finally spoke, almost reading her mind he said 'This is madness, but it is so crazy it just might work!' **AN: Cliché I know, oh well suffer! **His face broke out into a smile and turned to Lily and said.

'Well seeming as this was your idea, I think it is only fitting that you run it.' He told her with a warm smile.

Lily looked both excited and nervous, leaving her with a rather peculiar look upon her face. Only when it registered that she had to organise an attack was when Dom shouted.

'Who is gonna be the mermaids, I mean there is only one female amongst us and you cannot seriously consider the fact that a man would dress up as one.' But as he was talking Lilys eyes narrowed and a slightly evil grin came upon her mouth and Dom knew this would be a day he would _never_ forget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had spent most of the day preparing for the attack, it had been planned that they would go the following night but seeming as they did not really need to assess the Xarks any further there was no need to send out scouts, instead the actual attack would be held that night.

The distraction crew, a.k.a the mermaids, consisted of Lily of coarse. Even though she did not like it just as much as the men she had no real choice as she was, after all the only female and would be able to pull it off the best.

Next was Dom, the moment he had said 'who is gonna be the mermaids?' Lily had made him her wing man, even if he was still complaining about it.

After Dom she had considered Franky but concluded that he was too manly to pull off as a delicate female water being, and besides, the attack crew would need a strong fighter like him on their side.

So eventually she had chosen as her "mermaids" the smallest and skinniest warriors in the group, all up there was five of them.

She chose Brice to be one of her accomplishments because she trusted him, they had formed a bond and she knew that he would not do anything stupid. It was also an added bonus that he would make an excellent mermaid.

Next was a man with tanned skin with black hair, he was buff, but as it would be night time, hopefully the Xarks would only notice that he had long eye lashes and was short. He was one of her own, and knew him well; they had trained a lot together back at home. His name was Marcus.

The last was a fair boy, and boy was the right word for him, he seemed no older then 14, and it seemed that for the poor fellow puberty had not yet hit. He was a Bruina scout by the name of Callum and was good at his job even through his lack of age. He would fit the role of a mermaid, other than Lily herself, the best. Although she did not tell anyone this as the boy would never live it down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys!  
I hope you liked this chapter, I no it a bit weird but bare with me here.  
I no that there are a few spelling/grammatical errors, but can you please ignore them and be kind, after all, only human and this is for fun, its not a school assignment, I don't get marked on it.**

**  
I would like to thank:**

**Missblondie**

**&**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**Again, because they were the ONLY ones to review so far.  
Reviews make me write faster,  
so if you review I promise that next time your name will also be up there. :D**

G.E.A  



	12. mermaid magic

**Last time:**

_The last was a fair boy, and boy was the right word for him, he seemed no older then 14, and it seemed that for the poor fellow puberty had not yet hit. He was a Bruina scout by the name of Callum and was good at his job even through his lack of age. He would fit the role of a mermaid, other than Lily herself, the best. Although she did not tell anyone this as the boy would never live it down._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James would be leading the surprise attack, while Lily and the "mermaids" crept up the river.

But there was one hitch, they looked _nothing _like mermaids.

Gathering all spare blankets and a sewing kit that Lily's ladies maids had made her take, secretly thanking them now, they made tails for themselves. They actually looked alright, and it would be dark so even if the Xarks did see them, they would look at least a little real, they would simply try to keep them underwater to minimise suspicion.

They had also constructed some of those bikini things that mermaids parade around in, they were just two triangles attached by spare string lying around, Lily felt extremely uncomfortable in them, but she knew she would have to wear them so pull the trick off.

For the men they had gathered some string and strips of fabric for "Long flowing hair of a maiden".

It was now dark, and they had planned for the attack to be between 3am and 4am, which is when everything is most vulnerable, she read about it in one of the rare times she was in the library back home.

Packing up the camp, and everyone (apart from a certain five) sharpening their weapons for the battle ahead. Lily felt a twinge of jealousy, she had not fought in quite awhile now and longed for that feeling of danger, but she knew that the mission she was on was far more dangerous.

If at any moment the foul beasts realise that they are not mermaids they would be slaughtered on the spot. They would not even get a chance to defend themselves as it would seem a little odd if a mermaid was carrying a sword or a bow and arrow.

But if they managed to pull it off they would not be harmed, as it is said that if you kill a mermaid, you will go to the darkest depths of hell where you will be forever tortured. Even Xarks were afraid of this happening, so she knew they would not dare lay a decayed finger on them while they were in mermaid form.

Lily asked Franky if he could guard again while she got changed into her mermaid outfit. She felt extremely self conscious with that much bare skin exposed but soon relaxed when she saw the other four men wandering out of the bushes with tomato faces while the other men were in stiches on the ground. Even Lily had to chuckle at this, they were a sight that would not be forgotten any time soon. The whole time Dom was glaring dangers at Lily.

After all traces that they had been there were removed, Lily mounted Nelly after she had a long and meaningful chat with her, she was the only female company that she had, and she would savour it.

James was still glaring at Nelly because of the river incident before; Nelly simply bared her teeth in response. Brice, who was nearby laughed at this, even though he was one to talk as he was currently dressed as a mystical female character.

Lily had to ride side saddle because of her make shift tail, but she was used to it. For formal ceremonies she had to site side saddle for sometimes up to five hours, so she had practice.

Although it seemed that Dom and Co. did not. They were falling and slipping off the saddles in all different directions, and taking off the tails were not an option and they were actually attached to their bodies so they would not come off in the crucial time of deceiving the Xarks.

Finally Lily took pity on them and gave a few pointers out, at least then they only slipped off every 10 mins. This was quite regular though seeming as it was a 2 hour ride for the scouts, meaning a 3 hour ride for them.

After what seemed like a painful eternity they arrived at the destination that the scouts had lead them too. They could see the Xarks fire through the scrub, even though it was a while away they still had to be extremely quite.

Sliding off Nelly, she hobbled in her tail towards a nearby tree and tied her up so she could be found later. She had explained this to Nelly beforehand so that she would not become anxious.

Farewelling the others, the five actors stumbled as quickly and quietly as possible towards the waters edge.

Feeling the water with her fingers, she was pleased to find that it was warm. Well warm enough so they would not freeze in the water.

Slickly sliding down the slope into the river they slowly to their best ability tried to adjust to the water and to swim in the most graceful and mermaidish way they knew. This turned out to be not much but they hoped that the Xarks would be too afraid to recognise that mermaids don't usually grunt and splash to stay afloat.

Finally it was 3:30am, and they started to float down the river.

As they got closer to the camp, the faster Lily's heart started to beat.

When she was in the battle field she was not one bit afraid, because she was in her element. But here, in the water, she felt extremely vulnerable.

When the camp was in sight they swam to the other side of the river and stayed in the shadow where they would not be seen.

They watched and waited for a good time to come out.

Even though mermaids are not known to be in this area, the Xarks that were still awake were glancing nervously at the river just in case.

This made Lily smile, at least now she knew that they stood a chance.

Indicating to the others that it was time to reveal themselves, they silently pushed off the bank and swam to the other side with as much grace as they could muster.

Lily was in the lead followed by the others, she was the one that would do the talking and persuasion.

As they made their way into the light and into the shallows, it was a while before they were spotted. This told Lily that their defence systems were not as accurate as they had thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well this is chapter 12.**

**My chapters are short but I can't really be bothered to make them longer so oh well. **

**I am so happy that I now have 10 reviews! Lol.  
I would really like to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 11. :D**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**lilalex13**

**&**

**SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind**

**You guys rock!**

**If you have any suggestions of how the story could improve PLEASE tell me and I will definitely try to involve it. :D**

**G.E.A**

**:P**


	13. The deepest part of hell

**Last time:**

_As they made their way into the light and into the shallows, it was a while before they were spotted. This told Lily that their defence systems were not as accurate as they had thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first Xark that spotted them fainted. The gutless swine, didn't even alert the others just passed wind and dropped like a dead fly. By now Lilys heart was doing a drum solo on her rib cage, she turned around to check that the others had not deserted her. They were all still there, and even though she knew the truth, she must admit, they had pulled off the mermaid effect quite well.

The next Xark was different and did exactly what they hoped they would. He stared bug eyed for a moment before yelling in his disgusting voice to the others.

It was not long before they were surrounded by all Xarks in the camp that were armed and clearly extremely terrified, they were jumping and glancing around in a nervous fashion, some were shaking violently and others refused to come too close.

'Time to make them wish they were never born… or however Xarks are brought into this world.' Lily snickered to herself before talking in her most mermaidish voice.

It turned out to be smooth and seductive, which was a push seeming all Lily wanted to do right then was stab them through their murdering hearts with her trusty sword or her arrows.

'You have disgraced our forefathers by making your foul camp upon their graves, you have deliberately done this as you must have seen the headstones' Lily hissed in a loud booming voice.

She had to hide a smirk as the Xarks glanced around their camp looking for the so called 'headstones'.

'So I will have to punish you all, with our most painful ritual of death for your discrimination against our kind!' Lily continued even more hostile while pointing a haunting finger at them.

At this point she was both pleased and disgusted to see that one of the Xarks had soiled himself in both ways before joining his mate on the ground passed out.

'But seeming as you are such lowly creatures with even fewer intelligence than a mussel, I shall give you a second option.'

At that moment it seemed that the Xarks deflated as they let go of their breaths they had been holding.

Lily was pleased, so far it was working, they were fooling the Xarks.

Taking a deep breath herself she continued on in the same booming voice.

'If you leave this instance through the left of the clearing, your lives will be spared… for now, but let me warn you, if I ever see any of you again you are all dead and condemned to a life in the deepest part of hell.'

Lily had just thrown in the last part for a bit of fun, she knew that it would make them move that much faster.

And she was right, as soon as she had stopped speaking they all sprinted to the left of the clearing and into the bush where Lily had instructed, and coincidentally where the surprise attack was waiting.

And sure enough, a moment later she heard the screams of terror and the unmistakable sounds of a battle. The beauty of it was that the Xarks were defenceless as they had run out without any gear, which meant that hopefully there would be no fatalities on their side.

Glancing around to look at her fellow deceivers they all gave her either a nod of approval, thumbs up or in Dom's case and comforting pat on the back as if to say 'Well done'.

Finally after the sounds of the battle diminished the five of them crawled out of the river and into the night air.

The tails were heavy and suddenly a burden, so they took them off and all collapsed onto the ground. They had not realised at the time, but they had been holding their breath, just like the Xarks had, they let them go.

Suddenly exhausted. Not from the swim or the long day, but from that couple of minutes under such extreme pressure. And it was clear that Lily was the most knackered of them all.

In fact, while they were lying there waiting for the others to arrive, Lily fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily could feel a gentle sway beneath her, this way, that way and repeat. She was drifting in and out of dreams of bloody gruesome battles and fast pace horse races. But she slowly started to hear some one talking around her, she could not tell if it was a dream or if it was real life, but she listen anyway.

The voice was familiar and she liked it, a lot, the more she heard it the more she wanted to listen just to hear the transaction between each vowel the person created. It was male, yes, that is correct, under the age of 20 she guessed.

It came once more and Lily started to put together the words, stringing them so they made sense.

'After that we piled the bodies and lit them on fire, the same for their equipment, but we salvaged the useable belongings, although there was not much of it. This all happened in a space of, oh I'd say an hour, we left no trace that they had been there, so if any body, or thing came looking for them they would find no trance, and lucky for us it looks like it will rain so their smell will leave.'

Lily was gradually putting everything together. 'What are they talking about? Oh! I remember now! They were talking about the attack that we did. But then where am I?'

It had only just occurred to Lily to open her eyes and everything would be explained to her, she felt a little silly for not realising this sooner.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, but as soon as they did they were jammed back closed again, it was really bright out there! So this time she braced herself for the stream of light and open cautiously.

The first thing that registered was that she was on a horse, Nelly to be precise and she had no idea how or when she had gotten onto her. The gentle swaying she had felt was now clear that it was the rocking of Nelly's foot steps.

Glancing around she could see a bunch of men around her, also on horses, some asleep like she was others talking to each other. Of coarse this was her expedition.

Before anything else could register she heard her name being called, swinging her head around to see who it was, her face was met by Franky's. He was sitting on Rain behind her and must have noticed she was now awake.

'Did you enjoy your beauty sleep your majesty?' he said with a tired cheeky grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13!! Woot!**

**YAY!**

**Mini mexican wave in celebration of me.**

**:P**

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far, **

**If you are please review!  
Reviews make me write faster**

**And better.  
I would like to thank:**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**&**

**lilalex13**

**who were the only ones to review my last chapter, so they also get a mini mexican wave in celebration of them :D**

**so please press the attractive blue button to your left.**

**REVIEW! **

**  
**


	14. what happened?

**Last time:**

'_Did you enjoy your beauty sleep my majesty?' he said with a tired grin._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What happened Franky, the last thing I remember is lying on the bank and then hay presto I'm here talking to you.'

'Well James just finished telling Dom what happened so I suppose I had better do the duties then. But as soon as I have finished I'm going to sleep seeming your awake now, I haven't slept since the night before!' he exclaimed

'Ok, I will lead Rain for you while you do that.' She replied with a warm smile in return.

'Rightio then, I will start from when you left us. It was pretty uneventful, except we soon found that those shrub with the berries on them were edible, so we had ourselves a bit of a munch while we waiting.' Lily rolled her eyes, even before a big battle, men were still thinking of their stomaches.

'you took your time to get there, I must say I thought you all had drowned or something, but before we knew it we heard the unmistakable shouts of terrified Xarks' he sighed and pulled a face like it was the most amazing sound in the world.

Lily just snorted at this and told him to hurry up with the story.

'I must say though, you had an excellent mermaid voice, we could hear it all the way over were we were and even we got a bit scared of you. How did it go again? "if I ever see any of you again you are all dead and condemned to a life in the deepest part of hell".' At this he broke down in a silent laughter as not to wake the sleeping soldiers.

'Well soon we heard them rushing towards us and let me tell you they were flying thought the bush, they must have been shit scared of you Lils.' Lily poked her tongue out at him

'They came barrelling out of the bushes a mile a minute we hardly got a chance to see their faces, it happened _that_ fast, all over in a matter of a minute.'

'Some stayed behind and piled the bodies to burn, while the rest of us made our way to the camp to clean it up. When we got there we got the biggest shock, you had all fallen asleep, but there were two Xarks leaning over you ready to stab you all into oblivion. Lucky Randy, one of our archers put an arrow through each of them before they did anything. But what surprised me is that you lot slept through the whole bloody thing!'

'We cleaned up the camp and got rid of everything; it doesn't look like anything has been there now, and rain in coming so the foul stench of those creatures will be gone soon as well.'

'You lot were still asleep so we put you on your horses and let you sleep. We have been travelling for I'd say about 9 hours we are heading for the next camp, its situated in white beard flats, you know that big paddock surrounded by cliffs near the Nugenta river in the north? yeah, it seems they have made camp there for now.'

Lily who had been absorbing all of the information was now wide awake.

'Ok, thanks Franky, you can go to sleep now, I'll lead Rain for you'

'Thanks Lils' and with that he lay down in his saddle and was asleep, but not before strapping himself in so that he would not fall off.

Lily rode by herself for awhile, they were going at a steady leisurely speed as most of the men were asleep and the others were trying not to fall asleep themselves.

Lily noticed a few were struggling to keep their eyes open so she volunteered to lead 2 more men, so she now had three horses following her and Nelly.

James was up the front, leading the group, although she could see, even form back here that he was tired and fighting to stay awake.

She called to him and indicated to come back to were she was.

'James let me lead, you have a sleep I will look after Wilfred while you rest, you are no use to us if you are dog tired.'

He tried to protest but soon gave up, Lily was very stubborn and he just did not have the energy to argue with her, he gave in and joined the already three asleep men behind her.

Making her way to the front was difficult seeming as she now resembled some sort of carrier. But she finally made it there.

An hour past, then another and another, but Lily did not mind, she liked the quite and the soft inhaling and exhaling of the men behind her. The only people awake now were the "mermaids" although they were all spread out and leading quite a few horses each.

Some men trusted their horses to lead them in the right direction so they simple just strapped in and fell asleep, this was risky and Lily, even though she trusted Nelly with her life, could never do it.

It soon was dusk and the light was fading fast, she knew that they would have to continue riding through the night as they needed to get as far away from the "crime scene" as fast as possible, plus it didn't hurt that they would get to the next camp quicker that way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was quite amazed at how long her male company had slept, a few had woken up, but most were still asleep 10 hours later.

Even though Lily had been up this long she was not tired, as she herself had slept a long time last night.

All of a sudden there was a great thud behind her, where the four men that she was leading were sleeping.

She stopped and turned around, only to see James on the ground glaring up at Lilys horse Nelly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He he he, Nelly strikes again.  
hope you are liking the story so far, if not, tell me some ways I can improve, always welcome.  
once again, I would like to thank:  
****BrazilianPrincess**

**&**

**lilalex13**

**for reviewing :P  
woot! You guys rock!  
please review by pressing the attractive blue button to your left.  
thanks guys :D**


	15. naughty horses and being lost

**Last time:**

_She stopped and turned around, only to see James on the ground glaring up at Lilys horse Nelly._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Your horse undid my straps so I fell off' he said accusingly, Lily had to stifle a laugh at this.

'What makes you think that James?' she questioned innocently even though she herself had watched her horse do it with out stopping her. Nelly really was one of a kind.

'Because your horse has it in for me, and there are bite makes on them.' he replied pointing at the gnawed at straps then getting back up from the ground and mounting his large horse Wilfred.

'Why would Nelly have it in for you?'

'It attacks me at every chance and humiliates me, plus it doesn't do it to anyone else. It has it in for me' now on his horse he trotted beside Lily to they could talk.

'Maybe she doesn't trust you.'

'What's not to trust, I am not hiding anything nor am I a danger, your horse just has a bad sense of humour and likes to pick on me.'

'I'd say she had a good sense of humour, it is pretty funny from my point of view.' She concluded with a giggle and a cheeky grin that made the princes heart miss a beat.

He was in trouble and he knew it, he was falling for her. Fast. This was not supposed to happen, he was not supposed to like her, they were just colleagues and that was it.

'This is definitely NOT funny for me, your horse is a menace!' James exclaimed with elaborate hand movements for emphasis.

'She is not!' Lily replied slightly shocked at the thought that sweet, ok not so sweet little Nelly was a menace.

'Is too'

'Is not'

'Is too'

'Is not'

'Is too'

'Is not'

'Is too-

'Ok children cut it out, some of us are trying to sleep' came a now refreshed Franky from his long nap on Rains back.

'Oh sorry Franky for waking you' Lily apologise, as did James.

'No harm done' he said with a smile on his face while he stretched.

'How long was I out?' he inquired

'I don't know I only just woke up myself' shooting a glare at Lily and Nelly. Nelly neighed mischievously at this.

Franky must have put together what must of happened and heartily chuckled at James's expense.

'You were both out for nearly 10 hours, the sun is just rising now.' Lily told them.

'Wow I haven't slept that long in ages!' exclaimed an excited James.

'Where are we?' this time it was Franky.

'We just past the Fallington Lake not an hour ago' came another voice; it was Dom he was leading his horse, Cha Cha and its sleeping passengers slowly over to them to join in on the conversation.

As soon as he arrived there his horse moved directly beside Franky's horse, Rain. This made the two men groan in annoyance and Lily chuckle in amusement.

'Like I was saying I expect we are about three quarters there. If we could find the river it would be easier.' Dom continued. He knew this part of land well as it was where he grew up, in the country. While Lily and Franky grew up in the city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided that it was a good idea to make camp and figure out where to go from there.

They were now a fair way away from the Xarks camp they had attacked so they would be safe enough.

Making their way to a nice little clearing with a couple of rouge trees in the middle, Lily slide off Nelly and rubbed her butt to get feeling back into it. Damn it hurt!

As Lily standing there rubbing her bum and moaning, all James could do was to simply _try_ to ignore her, she was so damn pretty, but it was hard, literally. **AN:P ha ha ha **

He pulled his pack off Wilfred; he had to stand on tippee toes to reach it though seeming he was so big, and wandered over to the middle of the clearing.

Pulling out the map and compass he stayed standing as his butt hurt, even if he had too much pride to rub it like Lily was.

Most of the men were either trying to stretch or catching up on rest or eating.

Calling Lily over to help him determine their where abouts, she jogged over clearly trying to get some feeling back.

'Hi James, how can you not be sore?' she inquired seeing that he was not hopping around or rubbing parts of his body like everyone else.

'Trust me I am, I just have too much pride to show it.' He grimaced through the pain in his buttocks.

'Ok, so here is the castle' she said pointing to the spot on the map that James was holding.

'Then we travelled along here and up this way' she said tracing her finger along the map.

'The Xarks were camped here' she rapt her finger on the page marking the spot.

'I don't know the next part, I was asleep.' She told him.

He took over.

Tracing his finger along the map that was now in Lilys hands, from the Xarks camp and in a North-east direction.

'We travelled like this for awhile, but we turned at the intersection and went north' he indicated this on the map as his finger changed direction and went upwards.

'We had been going up that way when I went to sleep.'

Lily taking the hint continued on. Trading jobs so now James was holding the map and Lily was tracing.

'We turned North-east again at the corner of the Peragahs Rock' she turned the direction and kept going.

'Dom said that we had past the Fallington Lake about an hour ago, so that would mean that we are… HERE!' she exclaimed and placing her finger on a road that they were on.

'We make quite a team down we' he said smiling down at her fondly.

She returned the friendly smile.

'Would you mind if I went to show the others, Dom is a wiz in these parts, I am anxious to hear what he has to say.' She reached over to grab the map from him when their hands brushed against each other.

Immediately they both breathed in sharply and looked at one another.

Lily looked up while James looked down.

Emerald meeting hazel.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Lily pulled away muttering something like 'I had better go and show them' before walking swiftly away.

'Whoa there Lily girl! What was that?! The moment our hands brushed I felt like my hand was on fire and my heart felt like it was doing the rumba in my chest! Oh no! I-I can't be having feelings for James, can I? Oh dear, what a mess!' her mind was racing so fast that she had forgotten where she was suppose to be going.

'Dom! That's right, show Dom the map, one step in front of the other, you can do it. I wonder if he is watching, gods I hope not!'

She made her way over to where Dom and Franky were dozing in the sun.

'Dom, can you check something for me?' she asked slightly nervously, though she did not know why.

'Uh-huh, sure thing Lils, anything for you.' he said sitting up with a smile.

Franky soon joined them while they watched him work.

'Well, you are pretty much spot on, by the looks of this we have a short ride tomorrow and we'll be on top off them and they won't know what hit em' he concluded before falling back and closing his eyes.

Lily got the idea and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yay! Chapter 15.**

**Wow, I did not expect myself to get this far. I'm proud. Even though I have 2185 hits only 19 reveiws, and most are from a select few of people who are loyal (thanks guys, you are awesome). So the moral of this rant is, to please please please press the nice little blue button and review!!**

G.E.A

:P


	16. sentry duty

**Last time:**

'_Well, you are pretty much spot on, by the looks of this we have a short ride tomorrow and we'll be on top off them and they won't know what hit em' he concluded before falling back and closing his eyes._

_Lily got the idea and left._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had left 2 hours ago, and were on their way towards the destination where they would camp for the night.

For that 2 hours Lily had been talking to Brice. They had talked about all kinds of things, this time it wasn't apples though.

She found that she had a good friendship in him. They got to know each other and talk about the futures and their hopes.

But what she liked most about Brice was that he was crazy. This meant that when they were together they could go spastic and neither one of them would judge.

Lily was bored, not that talking to Brice wasn't fun, but she needed some excitement.

'Wanna play tiggy?' Lily asked out of the blue.

'Finally, some action!' Brice replied with the same devilish grin that Lily currently wore on her face.

Lily was 'it' first.

Racing each other, weaving in and out of the other horses and riders, then bolting out of the pack and into the trees on each side of the road.

The entire group of men were watching and laughing occasionally when Lily would either scream in delight or shock.

Most just liked watching because it was a form of entertainment and they were bored.

Others, like Dom, looked like they would join in at any moment.

And that is how the giant game of tiggy was created.

By the end there was 10 people playing, and the other 30 men were cheering them on. Every ones sprits were high.

James and Franky were part of the cheer squad watching the exuberant bunch weave in between objects to get away from the 'it' person.

'She is something else that one.' James said indicating to Lily.

'Yep, she sure is.' Franky replied before looking over to the young prince and stating in a firm voice.

'But if you hurt her, you'll have the entire Naralee on your tail, plus me and Dom, and I'm sure you don't want that. So don't hurt her.' He finished boring his eyes into James's head.

James thought that his face might melt off.

'Err, don't worry, that won't happen… but umm, what are you talking about?' James asked nervously.

'I have seen the way you two look at each other, like I said, hurt her and there will be a price to pay.' He looked up and trotted away.

By then it looked like the game had ended, and Franky was now over talking to Lily and laughing at Dom's jokes.

'Oh dear, he had noticed me staring at her. But what had he meant when he said "you two"?' James pondered for a moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the clearing that they had designated on the map as their base camp for the night.

Sending out he five scouts to search for the Xarks camp, every one set up their bedding.

Because the clearing was small, the horses had to be tied up in the trees surrounding.

Although, Nelly would hear none of this, she pranced into the clearing and lay down next to Lily's bedding, clearly where she would be spending the night.

James tried to move her by pushing and pulling and even bribery but all he got was a tail whipped in his face and a hoof on his foot.

He hopped away in defeat muttering something like.

'Damn horse, got it in for me….. No respect….. No discipline….'

The sentries were drawn by sticks. Lily drew the second smallest, meaning she was second up for duty.

Heading to bed like every one else, she drifted off, snuggled up beside Nelly, who was also asleep.

Two hours later she was shaken awake by the Bruina soldier on duty before her. He was whispering to her something like 'Princess Lily, pssttt, Princess Lily. Oh please wake up; your horse might attack me.'

Lily giggled at this and opened her eyes to see the young man leaning over her while casting nervous glances at a sleeping Nelly.

'Oh don't worry about her, she only attacks James, your safe.' She said with a smile.

'Alright then, good night Princess Lily.'

Lily ground her teeth.

'Gah, he called me Princess. Hmpff!' she pouted to herself.

Sulking off to her post at the entrance of the clearing she sat on a stump of a long dead tree.

'Well, this is going to be a llloooonnnnngggg night.' Talking out loud to herself in a hushed voice.

'I'm bored already and I only just got here.'

'I know! I will play a game' she stated talking to herself still.

Half an hour later and Lily was bored again.

'Whoa, god this is boring, how do the other warriors do it?' thinking out loud again.

'Usually they draw, or read by candle light' came another voice.

'ARGH!' Lily screamed.

A bunch of moans came from the camp and Lily placed a hand over her mouth.

She whipped around to see where the voice had came from.

It was James.

'Phew, for a minute there I thought I was a goner!' she thought to herself.

'You do realise that my uncle talks to himself and he is crazy.' James told her with his eyebrow quirked at her.

Lily blushed.

'I was bored, and there was no one else to talk to.' She explained looking at the ground guiltily.

'Ha ha ha, indeed. Sentry duty not what you expected?' he inquired.

'For some reason I thought I would be more…… I don't know, more than this.' She stated, glancing around her.

'Well when I get given it, I practice my footwork.' He mention as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

'Oh, well, how? I mean, my footwork just comes to me when I fight, I have never practiced it before.' She admitted while finding the log behind James rather interesting and that blush coming back.

He smiled warmly.

'Most warriors don't, but it is handy, it gives you that little edge on your opponent. Err; do you want me to show you?'

'Yes!' she exclaimed at little too eagerly. She was always looking for ways to improve her abilities and to prove herself worthy.

James laughed at this, she was enthusiastic and ready to give it a chance, he gave her that.

'Ok, well umm, let's begin.' He said suddenly nervous.

Lily didn't pick up on this and bounded up from her stump.

'Well, it's a little different and you probably won't like it, all I know is that it works for me.' She said gazing at the ground with a pink film fluttering over his cheeks.

'Different is good, I mean if everything was the same it would be a pretty boring place.' She sated with a grin.

'Alright, if you insist.'

'Yep, teach me almighty teacher, show me the way of footwork!' she mocked in a booming voice.

'Ok, well the way to do it is….. Dancing.' He cast his gaze down in shame ready to hear her laughter. But it didn't come.

'Oh, ok then, let's go.' She exclaimed still as excited as before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the late update, school work is evil I say! EVIL!!  
eh-hum, anyways thankyou every one who has updated, you guys are what makes this story, I can't thankyou enough!**

G.E.A

:D


	17. dancing mistakes?

**Last time:**

'_Ok, well the way to do it is….. Dancing.' He cast his gaze down in shame ready to hear her laughter. But it didn't come._

'_Oh, ok then, let's go.' She exclaimed still as excited as before._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, taken back a little, he thought for sure he would be mocked and laughed at, stepped towards Lily.

'Ok, well umm, lets see here, you have to put this hand' he said indicating to one of her hands 'here, and I put mine on your waist, and then we grab hands and'-

An hour and a half later and they were still at it, Lily resting her head on James chest while he held her closer than needed, swaying to the non existent music.

They would have gone all night if they weren't interrupted by Franky who stood there with a raised eye brow staring at them with a knowing look.

When Lily spotted him she jumped away from James and exclaimed 'It's not what it looks like! He was teaching me footwork! I swear'.

All Franky said was 'Sure thing Lils'. But she could tell he did not believe her.

She stormed off leaving James standing there with Franky.

'Remember what I said, hurt her and you pay.' Franky stated like it was something he did every day from the moment he was born.

Walking over to the stump that was vacated by Lily one and a half hours ago and sitting down.

James just sighed and strolled away towards his bedding.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up later then usual the troop packed up and mounted their horses stiff and sore.

Lily was still embarrassed by what happened the night before and was avoiding James and Franky.

'I can't believe I was so stupid! I mean, sure I got to work on my foot work and I did kinda work, but I was leaning on him, in a way that is way too intimate for a platonic relationship.' She battled with herself. 

'and Franky caught us! Oh dear lord, I am going insane. Why did I even agree to do it in the first place?!' lily took a deep breath and sighed. 'because…. I like him. There I admitted it! Gah! I took an oath when I started training that I would not get involved in men. Now I feel like I'm betraying myself. Hmpff.' Lily slouched in her saddle and looked extremely disgruntled.

Opposite to what she was the day before.

If any one even looked at her she glared at them with such ferociousness that one soldier even whimpered.

Franky found this amusing, the other soldiers had not yet experienced Lily violent mood swings; it would be the scariest thing they would ever encounter.

Lucky for him, Dom and a few other Naralee warriors they were used to it and just acted like there was nothing wrong.

While others acted like she might explode at any moment and were constantly looking over there shoulders to see if she had killed any one yet, this only made her angrier.

No one knew _why _she was angry, only Franky and Lily herself, and James thought he had a faint idea.

She was mad at herself for letting herself fall for a guy. For so long she had been untouchable for the men, but now she had fallen for one and she was mad. Someone was gonna pay, innocent or not.

Lily's fire red hair imitated her mood.

Lily was angry at herself for having "rouge" feelings for James. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Argh! Why must he look so damn good?! With his muscular body, ruffled hair that makes him look like he just got off a horse, that cheeky smile that could almost make you believe it was just for you…… Wait, oh crap, what's wrong with me?! Bad Lily, very bad Lily, down girl, don't think like that.' Lily internally battled with herself, but as she did a lot of odd threatening noises were coming from her.

The surrounding soldiers that had not already been scared away scattered and moved to the opposite side of the road.

Franky was simply enjoying the show, he knew Lily too well to be scared of her. James was riding beside him and was constantly casting concerned looks her way, then looking back when he realised what he was doing.

'She can't be sulking about last night and this can she? All we did was dance…. Ok, so it was more then that, we had a sort of an, ummm, connection I suppose. It just felt right. I hope she felt it too. But then this morning, woah, she really is a lose cannon, who would have thought she would do that?!' James wondered to himself while casting a glance at Lily… Again.

'Hmpff, no girl has ever gotten grumpy over my affection, matter of fact they line up outside the castle just to get a glimpse of my shadow through a curtain. Why is Lily different? And why do I have to like the one girl that _doesn't_ like me?'

'I suppose it's because of that reason, I mean when I'm around her I just feel, I don't know, a rush, a feeling that at any moment anything can happen with her, she keeps me on my toes and I like that… a lot.' James resolved the battle that he had been conducting with himself for the last hour.

Arriving at the destination James jumped from the hight of Wilfred and staggered a little before righting himself.

Lily, now more cooled down, slipped gracefully off Nelly's back, not before Nelly kicked dirt onto James with a cheeky whinny.

James, now a bit used to these regular attacks by the cheeky horse simply brushed himself off and stalked away into the clearing to brief the group on what would be happening.

Lily followed willing herself to forget about last night, he clearly had.

she had calmed down and was now in control, but that didn't stop most of the men standing at least arms length away from her while they gathered round to hear what would happen next.

Lily of course already knew she had been told that morning, it had been a disaster; she let her emotions get the better of her, one of the curses of being a women.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!**

**Sorry I havnt updated lately, I got a new laptop and have been busy customising it, yay!! But you will be happy to know, that in my keenness to use my laptop I wrote a hhhuuuuggggeeee amount of the story. :D So I hope you like this chapter, and the next one is on its way. **

**G.E.A**

**:P**


	18. Flashback

**Last time:**

_Lily of course already knew she had been told that morning, it had been a disaster; she let her emotions get the better of her, one of the curses of being a women._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash back to that morning:**

'_mmm' Lily grumbled as she woke with the sunlight beating on her face._

'_Oh no, I can't believe I let that happen last night, I'm such a disgrace' she thought to herself as she rose out of the bed and rubbed her bleary eyes._

'_How on earth did he trick me into thinking that I was working on my footwork when really I was having the time of my life… I mean the worst time of my life' she wriggled up in her sleeping bag and picked out a banana from her rucksack next to her._

_Sitting in the warmth that the blankets provided she ate her banana and tried to figure out how she would deal with this. But before she could, a voice came from behind telling her to meet near the fire because the scouts had arrived back._

_Groaning and grumbling she picked herself up and discarded the peal in the bush to her left._

_Arriving with her hair a mess and he clothes wrinkled and twisted in a state that would have made her ladies maids shudder in horror._

_She sat on a log that had been hauled over the night before as a sort of seat, she looked up to finally gather her surroundings._

_Standing there with is hands on his hips was James looking well…hot! His hair was sticking up more then usual and looked like he had just got out of bed… with her._

'Argh! Why am I thinking these things?'

_Cause you like him!_

_Came a mocking tone that was her inner voice._

'_BAH! What!? I do NOT like James.'_

_And that's why you keep looking at him and the reason you are drooling._

'_I am not drooling… ok maybe a little, but that's because I just woke up, not because James is looking especially sexy today and I would like to do all kinds of this with him in a non platonic way… wait crap! Why am I thinking this?_

_Like I said you fool, you like him, and don't try to deny it any longer because you know it's true._

'…_Ok, so maybe I have a tiny crush. But I can't like him because if I do I go against every thing I stand for, that I am un tameable and no man could love me because I have a mind of my own, why should James think else wise. Liking him will just lead me to a broken heart.' Lily finished with her head hung low._

_Back in reality James was calling her name._

_Looking up surprised to be snapped out of her inner conversation she met James's eyes and immediately turned her gaze else where._

'_If I look in his eyes he will know everything I have been thinking, don't ask me how, he just will' she told herself._

'_Urh, like I was saying Lily, Phinillius has the scout report from last night.' James, once more, interrupting her train of thought._

'_Oh, Erm, well continue phinillius' she replied still not looking at James but rather nodding in the direction of the scout._

_Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath the exhausted man drawled out the information in a weary voice._

'_The road becomes narrow a few minutes away from here, and stays like that for an hour, thick scrub on both side, impossible to breach making the road the only option. Continuing along it splays out at the top of the cliffs giving it a bowl like feature. The cliffs surrounding it look damn hard to get down, they level out at the river at the other side and in the middle is a field, white beard plains, where the Xarks camp is. The little buggers think that they are safe from attacks because they would notice someone climbing down the cliffs, but the brainless oafs didn't think about an aerial attack. I'm talking long range, old fashion, bow and arrow. They have no cover and are extremely relaxed, only one guard on watch, they obviously think they are untouchable in that bowl. I think we can prove them wrong.' He concluded before staggering off in search of sleep._

_As he went Lily soon realised that she was alone… with an incredibly sexy looking Prince James which she had 'a tiny crush' on and had spend an hour an a half leaning up against his rather masculine chest last night. _

_Not good!_

_They looked at each other slowly and in an extremely awkward way._

_Total silence._

_Lily blushed._

James noticed this and blushed too.

_Lily stared at her hands in her lap._

_James ran a hand through his already messy hair._

'_Erm, uhh, sooo it's good news 'bout the Xarks eh?' James tried to start up a conversation while watching Lily with intense eyes._

'_Uh-huh' was all she could muster._

_James convinced that last night would not come between them, he tried again for a conversation._

'_So… how are we going to do this?' _

_Lily looked up with confusion etched on her face._

'_The attack I mean' he explained hastily._

'_Oh, well like phinillius said, arrows are our best choice. But seeming as there will be tents and obstacles in the way it would be wise to position all around the length of the cliffs as to ensure all are dead. We will also need a separate group to go down to check if all are dead, pack up and burn the bodies after the attack.' _

_Lily suddenly outburst, not willing to back down her role as Naralee captain._

_She had noticed at late that James had been taking control of the expedition more then her, and she was getting slightly annoyed, I mean just because she is female doesn't mean she can't lead just as well as he could._

_Suddenly anger pulsed through her._

_Not just because James was being controlling, but because she had let herself like him, a man._

_Suddenly standing up with a stomp she rose to her full hight (still not very high compared to James), her expression was plain scary._

_James extremely shocked, scared and confused at the very sudden change of Lily he stammered out._

'_L-lily? Are you alright?'_

'_I'm better then alright James, I have finally realised what your up to.' She spat at him in a scarily calm voice that made him shudder while prodding him in the chest when she said "your"._

'_Lily, what are you talking about?' he replied genuinely confused._

'_Oh, don't play dumb with me. Your taking control over the expedition, because you think that a girl can't handle it, well I tell you I can and now that I'm onto you I'm gonna make sure that you __**never**__ get your way. I tried being friendly but no-oo you had to have it your way, your just a – a- a spoilt BRAT!' she hollered sounding slightly crazy._

_Storming away James was left standing there bewildered._

**End of flashback**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok I no that this flashback was a bit weird, but im weird so deal with it.  
sorry for not updating lately, school work :( .  
please review  
thankyou to those who have, I love you guys :D**

G.E.A

:P


	19. finally

**Last time:**

_Storming away James was left standing there bewildered._

_**End of flashback**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-And that gentlemen is how these son of bitches will go down.' James concluded telling them the plan that was concocted that morning with bold hand movements.

The entire group of men cheered loudly and Lily couldn't help but smile for the first time that day.

She was sorry for what she had said, she was upset and took it out on James, it wasn't fair on him.

Just as she was thinking this, James looked over to Lily as if to ask for her permission to speak to her.

She simply nodded in agreement.

James swaggered over, in that walk that made him look like such a hunk and Lily's pulse to speed up.

Sallowing hard Lily looked up at James through her eye lashes with a pleading look.

'James I am really sorry for what I said this morning, I'm going through some…erm stuff I suppose you could call it.' She explained.

'No, it's fine, I was a bit shocked but I forgive you.' he said with a calming smile that made Lily tingle a little.

'I was really immature, not the way a captain should act let alone a princess' she replied with her head bowed.

James noticed her shame and reached out his left hand and placed it under her chin, making her look at him. Lily's skin burned at the touch and James was shocked at himself for doing it.

'There is nothing to explain, we all have our moments, your's just happened to be now' he said in a stern tone that told her not to argue, she was forgiven.

Smiling up at him and with his hand still under her chin they gazed at each other for a moment.

Most of the group had gone out hunting for some entertainment at this point in time so they were practically alone in the clearing.

Staring into each others eyes for a moment Lily looked away, realising what she was doing.

It was awkward and now it was James's turn to be mad.

'Why!? Why do you always do that!?' he spat out, a little more ferocious then needed.

'What?! What do I always do?' Lily, trying to play dumb as to get off the subject.

But James would not budge.

Gazing at her with steady eyes he replied.

'When ever that happens… I don't know it's sort of a connection, and I know that you feel it too, you look away or make an excuse. It's like your two different people, one that follows her heart and one that follows her brain. Lily tell me why'

Lily simply stared back, opening and closing her mouth the glancing around as if trying to find some kind of solution, before slowly casting her gaze back on James.

Taking a deep breath she sighed 'I am a warrior James, my life, my job is to end others. I had to give up everything to become who I am, if I get involved with you all of which I stand by will be gone, I can't let that happen. I can't trust myself to look into your eyes.' She finished almost in a whisper.

James finally under stood, it wasn't about whether she liked him or not it was a matter of principle and staying true to herself. But she had basically implied that she liked him right?! He thought over it for awhile and decided to take the plunge.

Stepping in towards Lily's petite figure he gazed down at her and simply said:

'Then don't. Don't look in my eyes.'

Before leaning in a crushing his lips onto hers.

Lily's eyes snapped open wide and stared at his closed lids.

What Lily was thinking at this point in time is a mixture of rational and irrational thought, too complex to make into a proper judgement.

So instead she listened to her heart, for once, and kissed him back.

Lily's mind went blank so did James's.

It is impossible to explain or record because this kiss has no words to describe it.

The dictionary was finally out done and lost for words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the clearing, behind the horses and the trees, crouched down over a bush of berries was Dom and Franky.

'Finally' Franky said out of the blue.

'Huh? Frank what _are _you going on about' came a voice inside the bush.

Only Dom's bum was visible as he searched for the juicy berries.

'James and Lily finally kissed' Franky informed his now half bush friend.

'Mmm, these berries are particularly yummy, I mean. Yay! Finally! Took their time!' Dom exclaimed.

'Oh wait, talked too soon' Franky commented as he watched the couple through the bushes, horses and trees.

He tut-ed and sighed.

Silly girl, as much as he loved her, she could be pretty naïve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they had broken from the kiss, Lily's senses restored and she realised what had just happened.

Mumbling something incoherent she raced off into the direction of the horses.

She really needed a heart to heart with Nelly.

James simply sighed as he watched her go.

He had felt amazing, the kiss had been amazing, she had been amazing; everything had been amazing, before she did a runner. Again.

Picking himself up grabbed his bow and arrow and headed for the bush. 'Hopefully a good hunt will clear my head.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was gathered in the clearing for a final briefing on the attack ahead.

Lily and James were acting very odd.

Whenever James would speak Lily would blush and look at her feet and did not once look at James.

James would glance over to Lily; run his hands nervously through his hair and stammer on the words he was saying.

Every one noticed this but resolved that it was not there place to get involved so they chose to ignore it.

'Now partner up' James continued on with his instructions, watching as the group partnered up with each other until all were in pairs.

Lily had been watching the occurrence in a sort of half awake state.

She was half there and half back to that kiss with James that felt oh so right, but of course, her head got in the way, and like a bumbling idiot she walked away from him.

Looking around she started to look for a partner.

'umm, Franky! Oh, he's with Marcus. Damn' mentally making a list of people to pair up with.

'How about Dom?! Nope he's with Brice.'

Lily finally took in her surroundings and realised that every one now had a partner.

All except one Prince James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, wow chapter 19!! I just have one question WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL THE REVEIWERS!!!!???? Did they die? Nope. Did they drop off the face of the earth? Probably. But they are most likely being LAZY!  
please review, tell me if it is good or bad, I don't know other wise.  
but thanks to those loyal reviewers, you guys rock :D**

**G.E.A**

**:P**


	20. To fire an arrow

**Last time:**

_Lily finally took in her surroundings and realised that every one now had a partner._

_All except one Prince James._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The one person she wanted to avoid and she was stuck with him no where to go or do, she was going to _have_ to talk to him now.

'Damn' she muttered under her breath.

She thought no one had heard her until a voice that sends shivers down her back and made her stomach do flip flops.

'C'mon, I'm not _that_ bad now am I?' joked one Prince James with a silly grin on his face that made Lily chuckle even though she was trying her best to be subdued.

'We'll have to see about that now won't we' she volleyed back at him.

'Don't think I'm as good as you with an arrow? Now I thought princesses were supposed to be modest' he finished with that same stupid grin that Lily couldn't help but laugh at every time she saw it.

'Wanna bet?'

'It's on! Whoever hits the most Xarks wins'

They shook on it and both tingled in the spot that they touched, blushed a bit and walked to the horses.

All awkwardness evaporated… for now.

Mounting Nelly, Lily rubbed her horses nose and whispered softly in her ear to reassure her.

Lily was surprised that the cheeky horse had not pulled any more pranks on James as of late.

Just as she was thinking this, James approached Lily and handed over the map so that Lily could see where they were headed.

As he was waiting for Lily to finish with the map, Nelly had manoeuvred herself in a position so that when she 'dropped one' it went all over James boots.

James did not notice for awhile… until he realised what the treacherous horse had done on his favourite boots.

'Ugh! LILY! YOUR HORSE JUST DID A NASTY ON MY FEET!! I tell you that horse is the epitome of evil I tell you! EVIL!' James hollered while shaking his foot and running towards a nearby puddle to clean off the poop now residing on his boots.

Lily simply chuckled and gave Nelly an apple as a reward.

The group was in hysterics and now mocking James as he attempted to clean his soiled shoes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the destination they looked down the cliff to be met right in the middle of the plains, the Xarks camp.

Staying out of sight, in case the Xarks were watching the tops of the cliffs every one moved to huddle around James and Lily for a game plan.

'Ok guys, heres the plan, we separate into our groups taking positions all around the bowl so all angles are covered.' Lily instructed while the group nodded to show that they understood.

'You should be in position at 3:00am, which gives you an hour to get to your post. Once there you will be on the ready. James and I will shoot a lit arrow into the air to signal "Go", once you see that, it's game on.'

James now turning to an group of men to his left 'recovery, once all arrows are finished firing , move into camp but be careful there may be some stray Xarks around so stay focused people. We want to be out of here by sunrise so meet at the other side of the bowl before the sun hits.'

Signalling for every one to go, the group separated and went their separate ways.

After walking for 40mins in almost silence James could take it no more.

Turning to Lily who looked more beautiful then ever in the moon light he announced.

'It meant something'

Lily, turning to face James while continuing to walk replied 'What are you talking about?!' even though she knew _exactly _what he was talking about, after all she had just been thinking of the same thing.

'The kiss, it meant something, it wouldn't have happened if it didn't'

Lily stayed silent, only looking ahead of her.

'I like you Lily, a lot' he continued

Lily whipped around at this.

'Y-you, y-you what!?'

'I like you' he repeated slower this time.

Lily blushed before turning to face him once again, this time she stopped.

'I- I like you too' she looked down at the ground and continued walking.

They arrived at their designated spot.

Lily dropped to the ground and took out her bow and arrows.

James did the same.

'So if you like me, then why do you always walk away'

'Because… because if I kiss you or like you more then a friend, I will be betraying myself.'

James cast her a puzzled look.

'When I became a warrior, I made a pact with myself, that no matter what happens, I will not let anything distract me or take me away from my duties, I worked too hard to acquire them. As much as I like you James, being a warrior and fighting for my realm, my people it is more important, it is bigger then me and if I get involved with you, I couldn't choose between them. It is a problem, and I think of it all the time, but I have rested on one solution, make a prevention, not a cure. Prevent it ever happening in the first place.' The entire time she was talking she held James's gaze and made him see where she was coming from.

'Do you see where I'm coming from James? We can't be together.'

With those words, James felt his stomach sink and his heart struggle to take the load of this revelation _and _supply his body with blood.

Breathing deeply he turned to the task ahead, setting up his bow and arrow.

'From now on, they would just be friends, colleagues, fellow royalty. Nothing more than that, c'mon James you can do it, she's just a girl….. Oh boy, this is gonna be hard.' He thought to himself.

Seeing that it was time, Lily grabbed one of her arrows, aimed it high in the sky and lit the tip with a flame.

This was the signal.

Once she fired it, 20 Xarks would die.

And so would her chance with James.

Taking a deep breath and sighing she closed her eyes and told herself it was the right thing to do.

Aiming once more she pulled back the bow and squinted to see the target the blank starry sky.

From now on they would be friends and nothing more.

Could she handle it?

She had to.

She let the arrow go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys,**

**I know that the whole Lily and James thing was getting a little repetitive, so I have decided to put that on hold….. for now…. Teehee. Any ways, I hope you all liked it, if not, add in some suggestions and I will take them into consideration :D**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The number of hits is to reviews is horrible!**

**Even up these numbers for me :D.**

**smiles innocently pllleeeeaasssseeeee???**

**G.E.A**


	21. Melropes Magical Medicine Slime

From now on they would be friends and nothing more.

Could she handle it?

She had to.

She let the arrow go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Lily had told James that they couldn't be together and James had held her respect and did not push it once in that time.

The attack had gone off without a hitch, as well as five others.

As of today, the day after an attack, the realm of Naralee would be free of Xarks and the expedition would be travelling into Bruina.

Over the course of a month the entire group had gotten to know each other very well, as they were together 24/7.

Nothing was a secret; every body knew everything about every one.

Who was married.

How old they were.

Any kids.

Where they were from.

Favourite food.

Certain mannerisms and habits.

Everything.

They were like brothers… with a certain red head as a sister that fit in well with the boys.

Lily was like their little sister, they picked on her and made sure she didn't screw up, but they also looked out for her and made sure she was alright when the chips were down.

With a group of 40 men looking after you, you can be sure that you'll be ok.

However, it was clear that one man did not think of Lily as a sister. He looked at her with something else, had a different look on his face when he saw her.

James.

A month. An _entire_ month of pretending not to have feelings for her, spending time with her, getting to know her, being "friends" with her, it was driving him crazy.

Not because he didn't like spending time with her, it was because when he was near her, every day he grew more fond of her, to like her more and more.

To LOVE her.

Yes, that's right.

In a course of a month, Prince James of Bruina had fallen for Lily.

Hard.

Flat on his face.

And it hurt.

A lot.

Not being able to be with her, tore him up.

And being so close with him, the rest of the men noticed this.

They liked James, he was a fair and friendly captain to have, and it was in some opinion that he was the best captain they had ever had.

Noticing his pain, they investigated.

And found the source of his agony.

One certain red head.

Lily.

They investigated more, trying to figure out why they were not together.

It was clear that they liked each other.

So why?

They bribed James with taking his sentry duties, doing his chores, looking after Wilfred. But James would not budge.

Until, one night, after the last attack in Naralee, they had a celebration.

Every one got drunk, all except Lily, whom the men would not let her drink, they had past experiences where lily got drunk and let's just say that they did not want to go through that again.

Late at night, James and a few men who were still up were talking and he let it slip, without even realising it.

Some of the men had drunken the alcohol but held it better then some so were only slightly tipsy. So they remembered the entire thing. Word for word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wait stop, I really need to pee'

'Lily! Is that any way for a princess to speak?!' mocked one of the soldiers in a posh voice.

Pulling a face Lily replied in a whining voice. 'Nooo! I _really_ need to pee! NOW!' she screamed, pulling on Nelly's reigns, slipping off her back and sprinting into the bushes on the right of the road.

The rest of the expedition who were behind Lily stopped when she did with a few grumbles and chuckles at Lily, before sliding off their horses and taking this stop as a chance to also go to the toilet.

Returning from the bushes a few minutes later Lily mounted Nelly while patting the horse's neck in appreciation.

'Lily, that was the third time in a space of two hours that you have gone to the toilet. What the hell!' Dom exclaimed with elaborated hand movements beside her.

'Hey!' Lily defended 'it's not my fault you guys made me drink water instead of alcohol last night, so this is Karma, I hope you like it.'

'Well you do look better then poor Jamsey and co. over there, they look like they had a rough night' Brice announced while pointing to the back of the group where James and 5 other men were. It was true, they looked like crap.

'See Lils, we did you a favour, better peeing uncontrollably then looking like them, eh?' Dom inclined to the men with hangovers.

'Hmm, I suppose, but I'm not saying thankyou' Lily told them.

'Didn't expect you to, you wouldn't be Lily if you did' he said with a smile.

Lily punched his arm playfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

'Oh god, my head, shit! What did I do?!' James said opening his eyes before jamming them shut at the brightness outside.

'You were stupid enough to take a drink of that vile stuff Marcus calls alcohol' Lily's voice came, with a hint of smile under her accusations.

Apparently she found his current position funny.

'Hey, this isn't funny, I am in serious pain here' he told her while attempting again to open his eyes this time it worked but it felt like there was sand in them.

'Err, actually from my point of view it is hilarious' he giggled, which made him laugh (not giggle because men don't giggle) too, although it was strained.

'Here' she suddenly announced while shoving a green slime kind of thing under his nose.

'Ugh! What is that?! Get it away!' he yelled, while trying to get away from the green goop.

'It's Melropes Magical Medicine Slime' she told him matter-of factly.

'It's what!?' he exclaimed still trying to get away from the slime still held under his nose by Lily.

'MMMS, it's a hangover cure used in my realm, look' she explained to him and pointed at some of the Naralee warriors who were actually _eating_ the stuff. 'It immediately gets rid of all symptoms of the morning after, like head aches etcetera. All you have to do is be brave enough to eat it.' She told him with a smile.

'E-eat that? You have got to be joking!' he exclaimed while staring at eh slime.

'It's not gonna get any tastier by just staring at it, go on, eat it, or are you scared?' she told him mockingly.

'I am not scared!' and with that he took the entire handful and shoved it down his neck with a sour expression on his face.

'Eww! That stuff tastes like crap!'

'Ok, 1. How do you know what crap tastes like… wait, don't answer that, don't wanna know.' James poked out his slimy tongue at Lily 'And 2. You only had to eat a pinch of it' she said with an evil grin.

'W-wh-WHAT! I ATE THE WHOLE THING FOR NOTHING!?!'

'Well not _nothing_, your hangovers gone now, isn't it?' Lily told him innocently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey hey, fast update eh? I am proud of myself, all the reviews… ok the four I got… they made me write faster, which isn't hard seeming my chapters are always so small. Lol, sorry bout that, I am lazy, its what I do. :D**

**Please PLEASE review.**

**I will virtually high five you if you do.**

**That's a good deal right?**

**G.E.A**

**:P**


	22. Free!

**Last time:**

'_W-wh-WHAT! I ATE THE WHOLE THING FOR NOTHING!?!'_

'_Well not nothing, your hangovers gone now, isn't it?' Lily told him innocently._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half a day later they were still riding, but the scenery had changed significantly.

In Naralee the land scape is very flat with thick bush and very dusty, yet with a lot of rivers and lakes. **AN: like Australia.**

Bruina, is very mountainous and full of hills, it is green and constantly raining, the mountains can be seen everywhere with snow tipped peaks, the air temperature is much, much colder than the warm humid weather of Naralee. **AN: like New Zealand.**

'Ahhh, smell that fresh mountain air! It's good to be home' All of the Bruina men could be heard saying while sniffing the air or, in some cases kissing the ground.

They had not faired well in Naralee, it was too hot and sweaty for them, they liked the cold and missed the rain.

And now it was the Naralee riders to have the indifference with the climate.

Lily and her mates and fellow Naralee warriors, were all wrapped up in fur and warm clothes, shivering with blue lips.

They had crossed into Bruina territory over 4 hours ago, and it was amazing just how fast there surroundings had changed in that short space of time.

'J-J-James, c-can w-ee pl-lease f-f-f-find s-somewhere to stay s-soon, I'm f-freezing. Need h-h-heat!'

At this James turned around from where he was sitting high up on Wilfred and looked down at Lily, and immediately burst out laughing.

He sobered up and was met with a steely gaze from Lily.

'N-not f-funny!' she told him stuttering from her shivers and her uncontrollable shaking.

She was, in James opinion, a little fuzz ball.

She had put on, over 5 fur jackets, plus 2 pure cotton shirts, made from the finest Naralee sheep wool. Then her legs were wrapped in over 3 pairs of woolly pants. 3 pairs of gloves, 5 pairs of socks (she could barely fit on her shoes) and 1 beanie later. Lily indeed did resemble and fuzzy sort of animal.

'Err, actually it is, you look so… so…. FUZZY!'

At this he resumed his hysterical laughing fit that he had abandoned before.

'J-James, Please c-can we s-stop? I c-can't feel my t-toes.' She told him in a pleading voice.

Once more ceasing his laughing episode he replied 'Alright, hang on a few more minutes and we'll find somewhere to stay the night. If you think it's cold now, wait till the sun goes down'

At this Lily's eyes bulged and she urged on a frozen and shivering Nelly.

Two minutes later, they had arrived at a green and mossy clearing with a icy stream trickling beside it.

There was one word for it.

Beautiful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lily had set up her tent for the first time in the entire expedition, she had brought it for privacy, but she had set it up because she was _that_ cold.

As soon as the sun went down, it started to snow, then the wind came up and Lily began to turn blue.

Literally.

Her lips were and tinge of purply-blue and her fingers, toes and nose were red.

James and the Bruina men had set up a large fire for their frozen comrades and were giving out old Bruina tips of how to keep warm.

Lily was huddled between Franky and Dom, they had resolved on body heat to stay warm and currently it was working. 

Everyone had gathered round the fire, but not many were speaking, too busy just trying to stay warm.

This was the worst night that the expedition had faced yet.

Gutless Xarks, devious plans and even Lily's mood swings were not even close as to the challenge of the cold.

Lily invited Franky and Dom back to her tent **AN: and no people they did not do the McNasty, its all platonic. **And they gratefully agreed.

As they mumbled goodnights to the others, James couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the two lucky men, even though he knew that it was simply to stay warm.

Seriously, he didn't think it was _that _cold. But I suppose, back in Naralee he had practically melted, so he knew it was just because they were not used to the weather. They would all soon become accustom to the climate.

After contemplating this for a moment longer he too, stumbled numbly to his toasty bedding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright and early they awoke to a white world.

The snow had covered every thing, and was currently freezing the Naralee dwellers to the bone.

Packing everything up, stiff and sore, they mounted their horses.

It wasn't as cold as the previous day, so they suspected that they were slowly becoming accustomed to the cold.

They were heading for a Xarks camp that was higher in the mountains, meaning that it would be steep and rocky.

But Lily knew that Nelly could take it.

Over the last month, Nelly's little pranks on James had become a great hobby of hers, each time inventing new ways to humiliate the young prince in front of her princess.

Lily chuckled to herself as she remembered the countless times the horse had "attacked" James.

'What are you laughing at?' James asked curiously, he hadn't seen Lily laugh much since it had become cold for her.

'You' she replied coolly.

'Me?'

'Yes you' she fired back at him.

'What about?' he inquired further.

'Nelly and her vendetta against you' she stifled a giggle as she thought about the cheeky horse and the prince.

James' entertained face turned to a scowl as he death stared the "innocent" horse.

'Oh' was all he said, they had had many arguments over this situation and he knew better to leave it at that.

A few minutes in silence before Lily broke it by announcing that she was hungry and with that she whipped out a banana and munched on it happily.

'What are you in such a good mood for?' James asked suddenly suspicious of the princess.

'Why are you being so nosy?' she volleyed back in between munches.

'Because you haven't stoped smiling since this morning, what got into you?' he told her straight to the point.

Lily decided that she was bored and that she might as well tell him why she was so happy today.

'I am happy prince James' using his proper name for effect 'because I have only just realised that this is the first time I have been out of my realm without a hoard of body guards or my father fussing over me.' She said with a wide grin.

Tossing her banana peel into a bush they were passing and throwing her hands into the air and shouting 'I AM FREE!!'

Then galloping off down the road whooping and shouting leaving the group behind and the Bruina warrior beside James saying 'she's a wild one that one, you got your hands full there.' He said with a devilish smile

James simply gave a lopsided grin while his eyes followed the 'free' princess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I no, I no, they are short chapters, but like I said I'm lazy.  
any ways school hols are coming up so I probably will get more time to write some more of the story.  
I hope that it can go a little bit faster then what it has been, sorry about the meaning less jargon I have been writing.  
lol  
thankyou for all of the reviewers, you guys are what make a story.  
and to those out there who don't, you are the reason that some stories are discontinued, yes that's right feel ashamed! Feel very very ashamed.**

**G.E.A**


	23. The Crevasse

**Last time:**

_James simply gave a lopsided grin while his eyes followed the 'free' princess._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Three hours later the scenery around them had once more changed, it was now rocky with little tuffs of frost bitten grass sticking out between each stone. On the side of the road there was snow covered bushes but not many trees.

The sky was over cast giving the entire atmosphere and appearance of the place a grey shadowed feel.

Lily was amazed that in such a small amount of land that they had travelled, the environment had morphed so many times.

Once she had stopped her mad whooping and celebrating she had rejoined the group and had started up a conversation with Dom.

Now three hours later they were riding through and sort of trench, with high stone walls on either side, moss was growing on them because of the water constantly dripping down them from the melting snow above.

There was only one way, and it was through the stone walls.

Lily felt uneasy in this place, she did not know why.

She felt trapped, like there was no where to go.

And it made her feel vulnerable.

She felt someone watching her.

But when she turned around, no one was there.

No body else seemed to feel it though, they had all walked straight into the narrow corridor. Lily was the last to enter, following James.

When she had told him about the feeling he just told her it was the cold that was making her hair stand on end and probably some possum or racoon was watching her and not to worry.

Clip clop.

The sound Nelly's shoes made echoed and bounced off the walls.

Lily had dropped back from the group a bit, but she could still see them.

Suddenly a cold breeze bellowed through the crevasse making Lily shiver violently.

But when the breeze stopped she was still shivering.

She soon realise she felt someone's presence, and she knew, don't ask how, she just did, that this person did not have well wishes for her.

Whipping around as fast as her stiff body would allow she was face to face with the ugliest Xark she had ever seen.

Lily's breath catched when she realised that they had walked into a trap.

There was no where to go, the stone walls were cold and slippery and there was a Xark 5 Xarks standing in the way of each exit.

This made 10 all up.

Looking back and forth to each group of Xarks on either side of her, blocking her exits.

Lily switched into warrior mode.

Taking the breath that she had lost not seconds ago, she calmed and cleared her head.

The Xark she first saw began to speak.

'The dark lord is not impressed, you and your warriors have spilled Xark blood, you will pay, your rampage will end here' it spoke with a decayed and crackly voice.

They stunk, her eyes were watering from the smell, but she didn't register this, as she was to busy trying to find a way out of the predicament she found her self in.

The creature continued 'Once your troop will realise that you are still in the crevasse, they will return to search for you and be caught in our trap. Resistance is futile; your assault on the dark lords' empire ends here'

It teeth were chipped and half missing, and those that were remaining were rotten or stained yellow. The clothes that it was wearing was a mixture of animals skins and fur, all very roughly made, but layers upon layers were added. It seemed that the Xarks felt the cold too.

Lily assessed the situation, there were 10 against 1.

No chance in hell could she defeat them all unharmed by herself, with 2 against 10, maybe, but not just herself.

But even as she was weighing up the options, she already knew the answer.

If she did nothing and the others came back to get her, 40 men would be captured and possibly killed.

But if she fought them off, well at least tried, then at least when they come looking for her, there wouldn't be as many Xarks and what's one death compared to 40 right?

Lily made her choice; she would sacrifice herself for the rest of the troop.

Even with her gone they would be able to continue on with the expedition and rid the land of the dark lord riddles henchmen.

And she was sure that her older sister petunia, even if she would be a bad leader, could take over the position of running Naralee when her father passes on.

Lily was the best fighter in Naralee, her whole life she had been training for this moment, this one pointless effort to save her friends.

Taking a deep breath Lily opened her mouth to speak.

'Your kind has ruined our crops, rivers and soil. You have killed, raped and injured our people. You have desolated our hope, joy and love for life. For this, I will make you pay' she practically yelled at them, hoping on some whim that somebody, any body would hear her.

Lily's eyes were cold, yet some how spitting fire at the creatures now staring confused at her.

This was not in the plan, she was supposed to back off and accept defeat, they clearly had the upper hand.

'What?' asked a confused Xark 'Do you not understand, we out number you 1-10, stupid girl'

Lily however, smiled devilishly; she was now off her horse and walking slowly towards them.

One step.

The Xarks looked at each other confused.

Two step.

They suddenly realised she meant business.

Three step.

They reached for their weapons.

Four step.

Lily raised her sword in an attacking position.

Five step.

They raised there blades and pointing them at her, and arranging their bodies to surround her.

Six step.

Lily tensed for the battle.

Stop.

A grunt and a trickle of blood from the corner of one of the Xarks mouth.

An arrow had went through the head each of the Xarks.

They all fell back. Dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**why hello there, I hope you liked this chapter, it has a bit more action in it then the others and I put in a mini cliff hanger just for you, teehee. It might not make much sense, but it did in my mind, so that might be why. Thankyou SOOOO much for all of you that have reviewed I love you all.  
ok, here is an agreement for you all, my top number of reviews for a chapter is 6 so if I get 7 or up this time, I will post the next chapter really soon. Hows that?  
Now get reviewing!!**

**  
G.E.A**

:P


	24. old friends

**Last time:**

_Stop._

_A grunt and a trickle of blood from the corner of one of the Xarks mouth._

_An arrow had went through the head each of the Xarks._

_They all fell back. Dead._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Behind them, now visible, was 12 men, all with bows in their hands with grim faces.

All but one.

His hair was jet black and reached down to below his ears; he was tall and muscular with mysterious grey eyes hidden behind a curtain of thick eyelashes. He was grinning at her with the cheekiest smile she had ever seen.

'Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Princess Lily' he said, looking her up and down in a way that made Lily feel uncomfortable.

She was still holding her sword and pointed it at him; he seemed shifty and untrustworthy, even though he and his mates had just saved her.

She spoke to the man.

'What do you want and how do you know my name?' she said with a stern and almost vicious voice.

His grin turned into a beam as she spoke.

'Got a temper on her this one' he told his crew now all baring the same sly smirk that made Lily feel uncomfortable.

The man continued. ' If you must know Princess my name is Sirius Black, I am one of Bruina's finest, and am currently on a mission, when what should occur, but I see a damsel in distress and I come to rescue her, hoping that afterwards she would fall for my devilishly good looks and charm and keep me warm tonight.' He told her with blunt truth.

'But after I rescue the damsel, I soon come to realise I have just rescued the Princess of Naralee, Lily. Slightly disappointed because I would be all lonesome once again tonight and also cold' at this he winked at Lily 'and also it seems that I have rescued a particularly nasty princess at that.'

Lily had heard his name before.

'Sirius… Sirius, where have I heard that before' she pondered, but before she could figure it out a voice came echoing through the ravine.

'LLLIIILLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!!' it sounded worried and desperate almost.

It came again.

'LLIIILLYYY!!' she recognised the voice.

It was James.

'Over here!' Lily shouted back.

It was a few moments before James on Wilfred came round the bend in the crevasse.

James stopped and stared.

Sirius stopped and stared.

James broke out in a huge beam directed at Sirius and Sirius returned the favour.

'Sirius! What are you doing here mate?' James practically yelled at Sirius before giving him a manly hug.

'Gerroff James' Sirius grunted.

'I'm saving this pretty things butt, you know her?' Sirius continued after James let go.

Both men still had huge smiles on their faces as they checked each other for any scratched or injuries.

'Erm, yeah, this is Princess Lily she is the other captain in the troop I'm on. What are you doing out here mate? I thought you were on the maintain mission?' they chatted amongst themselves.

'I am mate, I am, it has just lead me here.' He told James

'I haven't seen you in a long time, I've missed ya pal' he said patting Sirius on the shoulder and smiling warmly at him.

'Yeah mate you too, I wish I could have come on the troop with you'

'Well, you were needed else where, you were just doing your job.'

They chatted like this for a couple of moments before Lily got a little disgruntled.

'Err hello?'

They kept on talking.

'Hello?'

James laughed at one of Sirius's jokes.

'HELLO!?!' she screeched.

The men stopped talking and turned to face her with shocked expressions.

'Finally, your like a bunch of girls' She mocked them.

'Now that you have finished your gossip session, can we please get a move on, the bodies really do stink' she told them, referring to the dead Xarks laying around them.

'Oh, right, sorry Lily, it's just I haven't seen Sirius in awhile, and well he IS my best mate, I mean imagine if you and Franky were separated' she told him.

'Ohhhh! This is your best friend?! You didn't tell me' she said.

'Well it's nice to meet you James's best mate' she said while shaking Sirius's hand with a smile on her face.

'Nice to meet you too flower' Sirius told her.

'Flower?' she questioned.

'Yeah, you know, Lily is a flower' he explained with a smirk at her expression.

'Err, right…' At this she mounted Nelly and trotted off, Sirius dismissed his group and James told them to follow Lily back to base camp that was made at the foot of the mountain.

Sirius turned to James.

'So she's the one that you have been writing to me about all this time' he exclaimed.

James couldn't help but smile.

From the moment James had left Bruina he had been writing to Sirius every week sometimes sooner.

Most of his letters were about Lily, so Sirius was up to date with what was happening.

'Yeah, that's her. She's great isn't she' James said staring off at the space where Lily had left through,

'Well she certainly isn't like the girls back home, that's for sure.' Sirius commented, he had never understood why James had turned down so many beautiful girls that flung themselves at him.

'Gets rid of the hassle of finding them' Sirius had told James on many occasions.

James turned to Sirius, his smile gone.

'Sirius, why are you here really? I know that the maintain mission was no where near these parts. Tell me the truth Sirius, after all I am the Prince, I need to know'

Sirius took a deep breath and sighed while rubbing his fore head.

'I'm sorry to have to tell you this here' he said while gesturing around at the dead bodies 'But James mate, since you've been gone, some shit has been going down. I came back from the maintain mission, and something was amiss, your father, he is not well.'

Sirius looked up from the spot he had been staring at.

'James, I think he was poisoned'

James stifled a gasp, his father was an energetic and loved king, how could something like this happen? But before he could think any more, Sirius continued on.

'That's not the worst of it though, as soon as your father fell ill, some strange things began to happen, the court of nobels, they all gathered in the king hall. I followed them, but stayed hidden and listened.'

He sighed once more.

'James, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but they are planning to over throw your father, making that old geezer Lucius Malfoy in charge. Not all of the court was for it, but those who were; I believe were the Dark Lord Riddles followers.' Sirius told James, both men wearing a grim face.

'As soon as I heard this I gathered a troop in search of you, that was four days ago though' he concluded.

They were in silence, while each thought.

Going over each possibility, problem and possible solution, before finally James spoke.

'This is not good, if father is sick, then it is the court that is running the realm, and if half of the court is corrupt as you say…. I need to get back as soon as possible.'

At this the two men nodded at each other in recognition.

'There is just one problem, how do we tell Lily?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOOT! Yay!! 7 reviews! Thankyou guys sooo much. And I have better news, I have a C2!!! I am so happy right now that I think I will go and write some more of my story, see what happens when you review? It makes me write faster:D  
I hope you understood what I was trying to say in this chapter, as said before, it made sense in my head. :P**

G.E.A


	25. the grand city of bruina

**Last time:**

'_There is just one problem, how do we tell Lily?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm coming with you!' yelled an annoyed Lily.

'No your not, you have to continue on with the expedition!' James fought back, while packing his things and preparing Wilfred for the long ride ahead of him.

Sirius beside him, doing the same thing, kept quite, he wanted to keep his head, not have it bitten off by Lily.

'The expedition is shot! They know what we are doing! The Xarks ambushed us, and it is only a matter of time before they succeed and kill us all!' she argued extremely loudly.

James winced at the noise level.

'Lily, use your _inside_ voice, your hurting my ears.' He tried to reason with her.

'I _am _using my inside voice, and as long as you insist on leaving us behind I will hurt your ears as much as I want.' Replied Lily in her "inside voice" that was still very loud.

'LA LA LA LA LAAAAA!!' Lily screamed.

The men all winced and held their hands to their ears, some even whimpered.

'Lily please, your being unreasonable!' James attempted to reason with her.

'LA LA LA LAAA, I-AM-ONLY-GOING-TO-STOP-WHEN-JAMES-TAKES-US-WITH-HIM, LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA!!' she sounded.

The men all started pleading while rolling on the ground in pain.

James knew that he had no choice, he had to take her with him, if he didn't he would loose his hearing. Permanently. And the men did deserve a break, and Lily would be helpful seeming as she was a Princess, she _did_ have power' James thought to himself as he winced at Lily's screeching voice.

'FINE!!' James yelled

'Lily! I said you can come, just please stop!'

Lily ceased screaming and turned to James and said in a sickly sweet voice

'I knew you would come around' before walking off to pack her things.

James turned to the men now lying on the ground still in slight pain.

'Erm, well go and pack, we leave before sundown' before walking off rubbing his ears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galloping full pelt, down dirt roads and between trees.

Three hours later the horses were knackered and even Nelly, who was built for agile, long distant running was out of sweating even though the temperature was still around 0 degrees.

They were heading for Bruina, the realms main city.

Bruina was very different to Naralee, not just in the senery and weather, but the amount of people living there.

The city was huge **AN: think Lord of the rings Gondor (bruina), verse Rohan (Naralee). **Naralee had a castle, but it was only the size of a couple of standard peasants huts and the main town itself was only small.

Bruina was humongous in comparison. The city was at least 20 times bigger then Naralee and the castle was 40 times bigger then Lily's home.

As they rode across the plains, a horn sounded and a flag rose.

Marking that the Prince had returned.

Lily felt slightly jealous, all she got when she came home was an extra piece of chocolate in her desert, let alone her very own flag.

The city resembled a tear cake, many layers upon layers.

When the front doors opened (and yes, they were large as well) the group of about 55 was greeted by a hoard of peasants all laying flowers and rugs down for them to ride over.

James was taking all of this in his stride, he was smiling politely and waving.

The Bruina men did not take much notice of the peasants until they saw one of their loved ones which they blew kisses to or waved at.

However, the Naralee warriors were all flabbergasted, _nothing_ like this had _ever_ happened to them and they were in shock, glancing around at the faces and the large city.

Lily was one of them.

She was riding next to Sirius and getting a lot of weird looks from the crowd. Making her feel uncomfortable.

Sirius however was flirting with every girl he passed that was over the age of 15.

Winking and smirking, looking them up and down, then moving on to the next, making them all believe they had a chance with him.

Lily couldn't really blame them, I mean he was attractive, but not her type.

_James is your type though_ came her inner voice.

'Shut up stupid inner voice, I don't need you right now!' she thought angrily.

At that moment they had reached the top on the tear shape city, and now faced a gate, James, who was up the front talked to a man behind the door, and it swung open.

Sirius turned to Lily and said:

'Tighter security, round the clock guards since the king was poisoned, though not much use when the real culprit is behind that gate.' He explained grim faced.

Lily and Sirius were at the back of the congregation but as soon as they had walked through the gate James joined them, obviously waiting for them.

They were now in a courtyard type garden there was a large path right down the middle, but with tiny little other ones running off the sides into the garden, like a maze.

Down the main path lead to some large steps, they seemed to go on forever, but when Lily looked up she found that they stopped at large wooden doors engraved delicately.

The place took Lily breath away and blew her mind.

Everything everywhere had so much detail, so much love and care pored into it, she found it hard to believe that _anything_ foul could be amiss here.

Glancing around with her mouth hanging open she twirled round on the spot a couple of times to get in the full picture of this place.

If she had something like this back home she would spend all of her time in it.

James noticed Lily's wonderment in the area and he smiled.

'It's amazing isn't it, my fore fathers made this place as a retreat for their descendants, and I assure you I do, you could get lost in this place if you didn't know it well.' He told her while glancing around in admiration for the place.

Lily simply nodded in agreement as she was still taking in the sights.

James chuckled a little before Sirius cutting in announced that it was time to go in.

By in he meant, into the main hall where the court would be awaiting their arrival.

James stopped laughing and became serious **AN: no pun intended** and looked at Lily.

'Are you ready?' he questioned her while placing a finger under her chin making her look at him 'They are going to be very critical of you, and maybe even mean, but I assure you if they go too far I will not allow it. They may be the court, but they have no power against me.' He told her with his eyes boring into hers.

Lily felt her chin burn where he was touching her and her eyes delve deep into his, she felt familiar feelings rise up, but she squashed them down again by looking away quickly and nodded.

James' hand fell to his side and had a disappointed look to him.

'Oh shit! You shouldn't have done that! Your going to scare her away again!' he insulted himself, his hand was now burning where he had touched her.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to the warriors and Sirius's scouts and dismissed them, telling them to 'have fun' with a roguish grin on his face, but to be expecting to be called back for duty soon.

Lily told her Naralee warriors to take care of themselves and to have fun too, though she did not have the smile that James had implying something completely different as to what she meant.

She hugged Franky and Dom tightly and told them she would be alright.

She had made sure that they would have the best accommodation and assured each other that they would see each other soon.

After saying goodbye, the three of them, James, Lily and Sirius, proceeded up the steps.

There was a lot of them, and it took ages to climb them all, but they were all very fit so no one such as broke a sweat.

Lily had learned that Sirius was actually a very high general in Bruina, not just the Princes best friend, he was also from a very respected family, but they were suspected, and according to Sirius deeply involved with the Dark Lord Riddle.

Sirius had rebelled and the King and Queen had taken him in at the age of 7, much to the disgust of Sirius's parents.

James and Sirius had been best friends since.

Standing in front of the large wooden doors, they stood there, staring at the delicate carvings.

Lily spoke.

'James, I have been thinking, if the court really is corrupt they will not take lightly to a Naralee captain being here, as well as a princess. A princess is harmless enough, but when she has a mind of her own and can fight as well. Then she becomes a threat.' Turning to face James she continued with a sour face at what she was about to say.

'I think I should be a Princess for this visit, just to make sure things run smoothly for you. And once everything is back to normal I will show the real me.' She concluded.

James and Sirius looked at each other and had a silence conversation with their eyes.

They finally turned to Lily and James spoke.

'Are you sure Lily? It would help me, but I don't want you to do something that you don't want to.'

'It is fine, this is more important, I can handle being a Princess for awhile.'

And at that James lead her in through a door to the left.

Half an hour later, Lily emerged wearing a floor length dress cut off the shoulder and exposing only just a little bit of cleavage. There was a floral pattern on the skirt part, and a ribbon tied round the waist. The bodice part of the dress was just a plain pink, but with lace trimming.

Her hair was curled and half was pinned up in and elegant twist, and the rest was flowing down her shoulders.

James couldn't stop staring.

And at one point Sirius thought he was drooling.

'So, are we finally ready to go in yet?' Sirius questioned mockingly.

Lily poked her tongue out at him, but then straightened her posture and placed her hands on top of each other in perfect princess delicacy.

James tapped on the door three times and waited.

The doors swung open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey guys, thankyou so much for all of the reviews! But I am sorry to inform you, its not a bad thing, but the story changes a bit now, its less killing Xarks, more saving the realms sorta thing. So I hope you guys like it, and keep sending in reviews, like I have said before, they make me write faster!!**

G.E.A


	26. shifty characters

**Last time:**

_James tapped on the door three times and waited._

_The doors swung open._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The hall was 20x larger then the one back at Naralee and it was made out of pure marble with what looked like gold trimmings.

Lily however did not have time to gaze at the decor.

She had to be a pretty princess, so in her high heels she walked in and placing her hand on top of Sirius's.

James was walking in front of them, and nodding at a few bystanders, though he walked with conviction and beat them to the front by half the hall.

Lily was walking very slowly, like a princess so this wasn't very hard for him to beat them.

When they finally reached the front of the hall, they were faced by two thrones side by side that sat upon a podium.

Both chairs were abandoned, but standing beside them were three men.

The one that was standing next to the smaller one on the left, clearly were the queen would usually sit, was a short plump man, he wore a coat that was green and shoes that curled at the ends, like his moustache.

The man introduced himself as 'Cornillius Fudge' in a posh accent, but very enthusiastic.

The next man was standing more to the right of the larger chair, for the king.

He was fat. One was to put it, very overweight and seemed to twitch every few seconds, like he was scared that any minute someone would jump out from behind him and spear him through the heart.

After looking at this man for a few moments she realised that he resembled some sort of rodent.

A rat.

Rat man introduced himself with a low bow, almost touching his nose to the floor.

'P-p-peter Pettigrew' he stuttered.

The final man was standing right next to the Kings throne and was very nearly sitting on it he was that close.

This man had long white hair that reached his waist, it had all sorts of plaits and twists in it and was dead straight.

He was slim, and his skin was ghostly white.

He wore a simple silver tunic with green around the edges.

His long slim fingers had nails that were pointed at the ends.

His nose was long and shaped like a hook.

All of this made Lily feel slightly suspicious of the character.

But when she saw his eyes, she shuddered.

They were squinted, permanently, grey almost white that seemed to piece your skin with a single gaze.

This made Lily certain that this was the man that was trying to steal the throne for James family and he was a supporter of the Dark Lord Riddle.

While Lily had been assessing the men, James had started to speak.

... 'And this gentlemen is Princess Lily of Naralee, she will be staying here to help reinforce the bond between the realms.' James made an excuse up for her.

Lily was very impressed, he was handling everything so well.

'Lily please meet, Lucius Malfoy, he is the head of the court.' Lily nodded her princess nod at the cold man.

'It's a pleasure' she sounded, remembering her princess training back home.

'No dear, the pleasure is all mine' replied Malfoy. As he said this though, the man was looking her up and down while licking his lips.

Lily was mortified and pursed her lips while raising her head with dignity, as she had been taught.

James seemed furious at the public display at Lily.

_His_ Lily.

But he chose to ignore it, there was pressing matters at hand.

'Lucius, I wish to see my father, where is he?'

The man nodded, and said 'In his room, I'm afraid he is not doing too well, but it is good that you are here to look after the throne now isn't it.' Even while he said this, his eyes told another story.

They were flashing dangerously at James as if to say 'Get going boy, or you'll end up like your father.'

James however simply said.

'Good day' before walking off.

Lily followed with Sirius.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been at Bruina for two days and all that time James had not once left his fathers side.

Lily learnt that James's mother had been also ambushed and killed when he was little as well.

This made Lily suspicious that it was planned that _all_ of the queens were killed off.

James and his father had been inseparable and that Sirius was like a son to the King as well.

Apparently, he had been asking for his 'Two sons' when he had first gotten sick.

The news was good, and that the King would be in good health soon.

Lily had not yet seen him as she had thought it best to leave the family to themselves.

She had spent most of her time in the garden, weaving in and out of the maze, each time finding new spots to go.

She loved it, and it was the only place in the city where she didn't feel like she was being watched.

She had to keep up her princess act the entire time, but already the cracks were showing.

At breakfast, even though she had eaten it alone, she had swore when she ate something too hot.

When she thought no one was watching she had taken off her shoes and walked barefoot only to run into a hoard of member of the court. Lucky her dress hid her feet.

And apparently Nelly was not dealing very well with being locked up in her stall. Not giving off a very good impression of a tame friendly princesses horse.

But now she had been summoned by James to the main bedroom (and yes there were hundreds and hundreds of bedrooms, apparently this one was the 'main' one).

So here she was, standing outside the big white double doors with gold trimming, waiting to be asked to come in.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood a very ruffled looking Sirius. He looked like he had slept, ate, or showered in days.

'Probably because he hasn't' she thought to herself.

'Hey Flower, come on in.' he ushered her in through the doors.

The room was huge!

All of the windows were open with the curtains back. It was all very pretty and expensive looking.

Looking over to the canopy bed she could see James sleeping on a chair next to the bed.

In the bed was a man with white hair and beard he was propped up by some pillows and was currently reading a book.

He had half moon reading glasses on and was subconsciously muttering the words he read under his breath.

At the sound of her shoes he looked up and his face burst into a wide grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hey! Sorry I havnt been able to update lately. I hope you liked this new chapter, I have included some characters from the book, but I will not be including peter petigrew much, I really do hate that guy.  
please please please review, you make my day and I write faster when I get reviews.**

**G.E.A**

**:D**


	27. the king of Bruina

**Last time:**

_At the sound of her shoes he looked up and his face burst into a wide grin._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Princess Lily, it is an honour to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from these two. Ahh, they are right, you are very pretty. You look just like your mother, but you have your fathers hair.' The greying man ranted on.

'What have they got you wearing dear child, we should get you out of this at once. Oh never mind we can do that later. Come over here so I can see you better.' He patted on the bed between him and James, who was still sleeping even though his father had been practically yelling a moment before.

Lily looked slightly suspicious before walking over and sitting on the side of the bed.

'It's very nice to meet you your majesty' she told him with all of her manners, after all he _was_ the King, after all.

'Argh, none of this majesty stuff, call me Patrick, Pat for short.' He corrected her.

'Oh, alright' she could tell she was going to like Pat.

'You can get rid of the Princess act dear, I know all about you, and I know that you must be hating every minute of this. James had supplied some clothes for you, so that at least when your in here, you don't have to be a princess'

'YES!!' she screamed before launching herself at the older man and hugging him tightly all the while muttering 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, you have no idea how badly I hate that dress, and those shoes and that damn corset. I swear, if I had one more moment in that attire I would have done something drastic. Most likely to that Malfoy guy cause he is creepy and I don't like him' she rambled on.

Pat was laughing whole heartedly at her and Sirius had fallen asleep in the chair across the room.

Lily ran over to the clothes and a couple of minutes later emerged from a side room in some comfortable slacks and a loose shirt. She was smiling broadly.

'Now that's better isn't it?' said the King.

'Much, thank you so much Pat' she told him.

He smiled back at her and ushered her back over to the side of his bed again.

'So, how is your father?'

'He is great, he finally gave in and made me captain, so when I left he was a little worried, but other then that he's doing good. Do you know him?' she replied.

'Know him!? We were best friends back in the day, you and James would have been only babies' and he continued on and on and on telling stories that made Lily laugh and coo over descriptions of baby James.

It was the most fun Lily had had in so long, and apparently the same went for the King because when James woke up, when it was dark (the sun had gone down an hour before), pat announced:

'This girl is a keeper James, I like her' when smiling back and forth at the two young adults, but not noticing the deep shades of red both had turned.

'Well, err, Lily had probably get ready for dinner, it starts in an hour and it takes a long time to fit that dress.' James said while running a hand through his hair.

'And father, I don't think it is wise to be going to dinner tonight, what if they try to poison you again?' James told his father.

Lily, over hearing while picking up her dress.

'And I couldn't sit next to you to look after you and neither could Sirius, we both have to sit up the other end.'

Lily cut in 'James, seeming as I am a guest, isn't it customary that I sit next to the King? So If I sit next to Pat and make sure no harm comes to him then he could go right? And it is important that he goes to prove that he is not weak, is it not?'

James thought for a moment and replied. 'Yes. Yes. And yes. I like it! And nobody will expect that the princess is packing it now will they' he said enthusiastically.

Lily laughed at the 'Princess is packing it' statement.

'As long as this is alright with you Pat' she questioned the King.

'Hey, I have been stuck in this room for a week anything to get me out, and I trust you Lily, while I'm with you nothing will happen to me' Pat told Lily.

Lily started to feel a little anxious, what if something did go wrong?

'Ha ha' the old man laughed 'I was just kidding, but I do trust you' he told her with his joking face on.

Lily play punched him in the arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pat was to be Lily's escort for the night, giving her an excellent reason to stay close to him.

Walking down the hallway with hundreds of portraits and pictures of forefathers and mysterious lands, Lily clung to Patrick.

James had left earlier to get ready as had Sirius and they were going to meet them at the feast.

A welcome home feast for James had been prepared and she knew that it would be a perfect time for the "enemy" to strike her companion, when he was distracted.

'Are you nervous?' Pat asked Lily.

'No, I learnt that nerves only make a fool of you and that you can do better with out them, they only weigh you down' she told him with a serious look on her face, she had a feeling they were being watched for some time now.

Suddenly out of the shadows to their left as they walked past a sculpture, came clapping.

It was a steady CLAP………..CLAP………..CLAP.

None the least, Lily knew who it was.

The creepy white hair guy, the one that had been following her everywhere since she had arrived at the castle.

Lucius Malfoy.

Lily held her head high and breathed in deeply.

'And to what circumstance do we owe this pleasure?' she asked in her snooty princess voice that she hated so much.

'Now now Princess, can't a man simply watch a pretty girl voice her opinions to an old man' he told her. While indicating to the king.

'This guy is weird, pretty sure that back in Naralee it's called stalking' she thought to herself.

Before she replied Pat cut in 'Dear Lucius, it is nice to see you once more' although his expression showed otherwise 'But I fear that we must be on our way, we are already late.' And with that he started to walk away.

Lily simply looked down her nose (well technically it was up her nose because the man was so damn tall) at the creepy stalker and said clearly 'Good day sir'

And with that she followed pat, but not before she caught a snippet of what creepy stalker guy (the nickname she now had for him) had been muttering under his breath.

'……-it will be a good day princess, well at least for master and I-……'

'Shit! Shit!' she thought to herself while continuing their walk to the grand hall where the feast would be held

'The creepy stalker guy is gonna do something to Pat! Tonight! Argh!... ok, I need to calm down. Well they can't exactly do something rash like an assassin, they would want it to look natural…… Oh god don't think that! …… ok calm, I am calm. Hmmm, I got it! They're gonna poison him again. It's so simple that it's the last thing they think we'd check, I mean he has already been poisoned, and it kinda worked, he's already weakened. It fits perfectly. All I have to do, is stop Pat from drinkingor eating anything tonight….. oh god this is going to be hard' she had an entire conversation to herself.

Snapping out of her state, she looked up to realise that they had now made it to the hall.

Every one was already in there waiting for them to arrive, with a gentle nudge from the door assistant she was pushed through the door towards the table where she would be sitting.

It was the head table, where every one could see everything.

This made her have mixed feelings.

Positive: If anyone tries anything shifty eg. Creepy stalker guy, then the entire hall full of dignitaries would see it.

Negative: She wasn't exactly up to scratch with her table delicacy, living without luxuries such as cutlery for a long period of time can do that to you.

Sitting down in her spot next to the King, who was in the centre of the table **AN: think great hall Hogwarts people, Hogwarts!**.

She glanced around the hall, they were all looking at her with curiosity, 'Well I suppose I am the only contact they have had with Naralee for quite awhile, they must be pretty curious as to what we are up to. I understand this, but would they stop with the staring, it's unnerving' she thought to herself scanning the room for anything potentially dangerous to the king.

She couldn't see anything too threatening other then a couple of guards that were holding some sharp objects that they didn't look like they had the intelligence to use.

She also couldn't see James, but she knew he wouldn't be too far away.

At that moment the doors on either side of her opened and a procession waiters came out following the chef who announced that "Dinner is served" with a heavy accent.

A servant tottered up to the King who, by tradition must be served first.

He lay the meal in front of him and unveiled the dish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey guys, this chapter is slightly odd. But other then that I hope you liked it : . Also I case you didn't notice "Pat" is describe the same as Dumbledore. I was going to use Dumbledore, but thought against it, so he is a different Dumbledore, slightly more stupid and weak. But I still like him :D**

G.E.A

**ps. Don't forget to review!!**


	28. poisonous encounters

**Last time:**

_A servant tottered up to the King who, by tradition must be served first._

_He lay the meal in front of him and unveiled the dish._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It looked great, and smelt great… except for one thing, whoever the idiot was that placed the poison in the meal, wasn't too bright as it was still visible.

Although the King could not see that, all he saw was a delicious meal with a nice seasoning on it.

Lily knew better.

She needed to stop the King from eating the roast lamb the deathly poison was on.

But how?

Snapping into action she tugged politely on the kings sleave, knowing full well that the entire room was watching her.

She indicated for him to lean down so that she could whisper the message to him, but before she could, creepy stalker guy, who was sitting at the first table stopped her.

He had obviously figured out what she had seen and was now trying to stop her, the bastard!

Creepy man stood up in his spot and announced.

'How about for tradition sake, the guest princess and our very own prince have a dance to start off tonight' he smirked at her while indicating to James behind him.

James must have been hidden by creepy stalker guys unnaturally large head.

Lily shook her head princess like and tried to refuse, but the idea had caught and everyone was now looking at her expectantly.

She threw one last look at the King who was not paying much attention, and walked down to the dance floor where James was waiting.

'Ahh, irony, it really does hate me doesn't it, dancing? Really, who was the cruel soul that made this up… oh right, creepy stalker guy, must remember to, when I get the chance, behead the git' she thought to herself.

'I just hope that Pat can reframe from eating that meal till I get back' she hoped silently.

They got into the waltz pose and waited for the music to start playing.

While they were waiting, Lily leaned up to James ear, causing some 'awww's' and 'ahh, young love' from the older generation watching.

Lily mentally hit them.

WACK!

'God that felt good' she thought with a silly grin on her face

Leaning up once more, ignoring the sighs, she whispered to James.

'Psst! James, I case you haven't noticed, but your dad's food is kinda poisoned' she bluntly put it.

James looked crushed and crest fallen at the same time.

'Maybe I should have been more sympathetic?' she consulted her inner thought once more.

At that point the music started up, and they started twirling together, both with worried looks on their faces.

In between twirls they were whispering to each other.

'What do we-' James spun Lily around 'Do?' he muttered.

'We have to get back to the table'

'How? Everyone is watching' James replied eyeing all of the guests watching them.

'Someone create a distraction while the other makes a break for Pat'

'Ok' he simply replied.

'You create the distraction, I go' she told him and made to leave, but James pulled her back.

'Lily! You're a princess you can't go galloping over there, you'll draw too much attention' he argued.

'…Fine, I'll make the distraction, but you owe me big time' she told him under her breath while they danced.

James spun her around one more time before turning to the audience.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just been talking to Princess Lily and she has agreed to teach you all a traditional Naralee dance as a thanks for the hospitality.' At this he bowed and walked off the dance floor, with Lily evil eyeing him the entire way.

James was mean.

Lily hardly ever danced, and when she did, it was because she was made to.

Thinking of a dance to teach the eagerly waiting crowd, she found the perfect dance to teach them.

It was simple and Lily could pull it off.

She walked up to the band and whispered the song that she wanted.

Turning around she faced the crowd.

'Thankyou for this honour, tonight I will be teaching you a very special dance for my home land Naralee.' With this the music started up, it was upbeat and catching and everyone immediately started bobbing to the music

'It's called the Nutbush' she announced, everyone looked impressed, no one had ever heard of this so called "Nutbush" before.

'Ok, everyone get in lines of ten, yes that's right, now follow me' Lily started jumping.

'Right, Right'

'Left, Left'

'Back, Back'

'Back, Back'

'Knee, Knee'

'Knee, Knee'

'Kick, Kick'

'And Repeat!'

'Everyone's doing really well!'

The entire hall was howling with laughter and enjoyment as they learnt the Naralee dance.

Lily glanced over to where the king had been sitting, although he wasn't there any more.

If the plan had gone off without a hitch, then this was a good sign, otherwise, it was a very bad one indeed.

Turning back to her "students" she announced her retirement, but even after she was gone, the entire hall of dignitaries continued to "Nutbush".

Racing down the many halls and corridors of the castle she made her way to the King's bedroom, flinging open the door she let out a sigh of relief when she saw both Pat and James sitting on the bed.

'Lily, thankyou ever so much, I cannot believe to was going to eat that, it looked splendid, serves me right for being a guts' he talking to himself, more then to Lily.

'Never mind that, Lily we have important news!' James announced, and for the first time she noticed Sirius sitting in a chair not far away with his head in his hands.

'Sirius? What's wrong?' she questioned, he looked terrible, like he had seen a ghost.

'Sirius didn't go to the feast, on the way there, he over heard someone talking, he investigated and found a meeting of some of the court members… those who we suspect to be the dark lords followers' James answered for Sirius.

Sirius lifted his head and looked at Lily continuing on with the story that James had started.

'I hid in the shadows, listening, taking in information. What I heard was not good Lily. If I heard right it means that there is to be a mass attack upon Bruina and then Naralee in a month's time.' He said this with pain in his eyes.

'Although, that was the bad news' he brightened slightly at this 'But there is a silver lining to this, not a very bright one, but still good in a way. Apparently, the Dark Lord Riddle lives for his minions and they live for him, literally. If they die, he dies, so basically, if we win the battle, he dies, meaning we win the war.'

The men looked at Lily for some response, but all she could say was

'Woah'

James and Sirius chuckled, 'yea, woah, couldn't have put it better myself Lils'

'So basically we have a month to somehow conjure up an army large enough to defeat the Dark Lord Riddles army, which by the way is huge.' Sirius concluded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok ok, I know a bit weird, but get used to it, I'M weird. :D I hope you liked it and that you are enjoying the story so far. Thankyou to those who are very kind and are reviewing, it make me write faster. But for my last chapter I got 3 reviews, I don't want to sound like a spoilt brat, but can I PLEASE get some more reviews! Anything, even just a few words, I can't hurt.**

**G.E.A**


	29. Lord Muffin Cake

**Last time:**

'_So basically we have a month to somehow conjure up an army large enough to defeat the Dark Lord Riddles army, which by the way is huge.' Sirius concluded._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Why do we call him "Dark Lord Riddle" I mean that makes him sound all powerful and that he scares us.' Lily randomly put in, earning weird glances her way.

'Err, well that's because he is all powerful and because he does scare me – I mean us!' James told her 'If it makes you feel any better then we can call him something else' sounding impatient.

'Yay! Hmmm, lets see…' Lily thought while rubbing her chin.

'How about, weird all powerful guy' Sirius added hopefully.

'No' Lily told him with conviction.

'Old man'

'No'

'Stinky rodent'

'I like, but no'

'Lord fatty pants'

'Good, but needs something more'

'Lord Muffin cakes?'

'Yes! I love it!' Lily screamed.

'You two are so immature' James noted while watching Lily and Sirius do a victory dance around the room.

'Er, hello? We still have the problem of the giant destructive army marching our way in less then a month' James interrupted.

'Oh' they deflated.

By this time King Patrick had gone to sleep and was currently snoring.

'Well, how many soldiers can we get?' Sirius asked.

'In the city we have about 3 000, but in all of Bruina about 5 000' James recited, as prince and warrior captain it was his job to know these things.

Lily was rattling off numbers in her head too 'In Naralee, we could send over about 2 300, but that is all we can spare' she told the men and they nodded their heads.

'Ok so we have 7 300 soldiers… and our opposition has 15 000, we are screwed' said a defeated Sirius as he throw his hands in the air dramatically.

They were silent for awhile, they all went and sat in seats and occasionally voicing outrageous ideas to the room.

Half an hour past and Lily had a peculiar look upon her face.

James noticed and questioned it.

'I have a crazy idea' she said slowly as if she was still trying to run through it herself.

Sirius snorted 'Can't be worse then James's, I mean c'mon, it was pretty stupid.' Lily interrupted just as Sirius was about to go into a fully fledged raving session on how stupid his best friend is.

'Err, well are we all familiar with the lullaby, ring around a rosie?' She questioned them, looking slightly nervous for some reason.

The others nodded to show they knew what she was talking about.

'And how it is related back to the disease crisis along time ago?' she once more turned to them to see if they were following.

They were.

'Well, what if it meant something else, something hidden…in the hidden message… in the song?' she turned away and snorted.

'I no, pretty silly isn't it, worse then James's I'd say.' She ranted on and on.

James interrupted her with a hand on her shoulder.

'It's not silly, we would like to hear the rest of it please' He said, almost pleading with her.

'Umm, well alright' she fingered the lace of the dress she was still in.

'When I was a child, my mother would always sing me the song, whenever I cried, couldn't sleep, it was my comfort. But after she'd sing it, she would say "remember this Lily, one day it will be very important and save many lives" but I would always laugh or fall asleep, not taking much notice. But now… I think…. I think the song has a hidden message for me... I told you it was silly' Lily finished.

'Lily! It's not silly, I think your onto something! Sing the song!' James told her in an excited voice.

Lily was reluctant, but with some reassurance from Sirius and James, she began to sing in a soft soothing voice that washed over them with pleasure.

Ring around a rosie,

A pocket full of posies,

A tissue, A tissue,

We all fall down.

'Again! James shouted, looking like he was in deep concentration.

Ring around a rosie,

A pocket full of posies,

A tissue, a tissue,

We all fall down.

James's eyes lit up.

'Lily! You're a genius! The song has places of Naralee and Bruina all through it. Listen, sing it again.' He told jumping circles round her in excitement

Ring around a rosie.

'Rosie! That's not far from here, you have to do a ring around the little town of Rosie to get to Jokers road. That's what it means.'

'It's a map!' Lily shouted now equally excited, they were both jumping round Sirius holding hands.

Sirius looked like he would have very much liked to punch them. So they stoped.

'Wow, I can't believe that all this time that song was a map, and that my mother knew that one day I would need it' Lily wondered out loud.

'Yea, tell me about it' James added in subconsciously.

They were all in silence for awhile; with Sirius looking back and forth to the two with dazed spaced out looks on their faces.

'Erhum' Sirius coughed, catching their attention finally.

'Oh, right, the map, umm, well the next bit is easy too' James continued on.

'See here, it says, a pocket full of posies. Just off Jokers road there is a pocket, or small field, of posies that are in flower every year.' James finished looking very smug.

'This bit is harder though, I mean, what the hell is "a tissue, a tissue" suppose to mean.' Lily once again questioned out loud.

They all grumbled some odd ideas but soon the room was silent with thought and ticking brains.

Half an hour passed.

Then another.

Until Lily sprang from her chair, 'OH!' she announced to the startled boys.

'I just thought of something, it's a long shot, but hey, there have been a few of those lately.' Lily told them.

'Just get on with it' Sirius sighed while rubbing his temples 'I'm tired and this saving the realm thing is boring me'.

Lily just rolled her eyes in response and continued on.

'Well I'm allergic to posies, but only when they are purple…. Weird I know. What if we followed a trail of purple flowers only' Lily concluded.

'Mmm, we might have to wait until we get there to see that one. We will figure the rest out when we get there, it's the only way.' James informed them.

It was now very late at night and Sirius was practically falling asleep in his chair, so they decided to call it a night, with the possibility of a realm saving expedition in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Slightly odd, I know, but please bare with me here, it only gets weirder. :P  
I know that most of my chapters are short, so from now on I will be making them longer just for you, feel privileged XD.  
and don't forget to press the lovely attractive purple button to your left otherwise it may have its feelings hurt, and we can't have that now can we?  
till next time**

G.E.A  
:P


	30. frozen toes and bickering battles

**Hey guys, I just have to clear something up.  
in my last chapter I had the whole ring around a rosie song, and I had a few ppl telling me some different versions of the song. I know that mine is not the 'real' one, but it's the one I grew up with, so bare with me ok? Thankyou for pointing it out to me though, I truly did not know that there was so many versions. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:**

_It was now very late at night and Sirius was practically falling asleep in his chair, so they decided to call it a night, with the possibility of a realm saving expedition in the morning._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was currently noon (Lily may have slept in) the next day.

They were riding out the front gates of Bruina after saying goodbye to Pat and for Lily; Franky and Dom.

They were setting out on a mission to find the golden goblet.

They had finally figured it out that morning…. Lily may have slept in, so technically it was James and Sirius and a little help from Pat.

The Golden Goblet is an age old tale and legend.

Apparently, when you rub it you get a wish, kinda like a genie bottle, but cooler.

This was what the song was indicating.

The plan is that one of them would rub the Goblet and wish for the army to be killed and in doing so, so would Lord Muffin Cake.

But the catch was they had to be close to the army for it to work.

So as Lily, James and Sirius rode away from the city containing many loved ones, they could only hope they would get to the Golden Goblet in time to get back and save Bruina and Naralee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had past and it turned out that the little town of Rosie was not indeed close at all; it was actually on the other side of the realm.

Lily was further then she had ever been from home back in Naralee.

During the week Lily, James and Sirius had faced groups of Xarks everywhere, doing their best to kill them all, but they knew that there was too many of them.

After all they were only three people, and they had bigger fish to fry.

Like finding a certain Golden Goblet, that was putting up a good game of hide and go seek.

'Stupid Goblet…… Stupid gigantic destructive scary army…….. Stupid Lord Muffin cake' Lily muttered under her frozen breath as she waded through the knee high snow, leading Nelly behind her.

Nelly had been a saint; she had pushed on, even though she was tired from constant galloping and being in bloody battles with Xarks that smelt like puke.

Lily was so impressed by her, so she gave her an extra carrot each morning and night.

She had also picked up a cloak for the horse back in Bruina for the long cold nights.

But Nelly had grown tired and the snow levels had risen, they all soon found out that the horses weren't very stable on the wet and slippery snow when Wilfred had stumbled.

James had landed awkwardly on his chest, but was currently rubbing his butt…..Nelly may have stood on it, ignoring the prince in pain beneath her foot.

'God Lily! Can't you control your horse? That thing is a menace!' James grumbled while waddling through the snow.

Even he was shivering, the snow was covering them head to toe, and was freezing them to the core.

Coincidentally making them snappy and angry at each other for no apparent reason… ok so maybe James did have a reason.

'She didn't see you James, geez! How many times do I have to tell you?!' Lily replied slightly nicked off that he was still on the subject.

'Oh c'mon, how could she not see me, everything else is pure white!' James yelled behind him to a Lily who was lagging because her smaller frame.

'She's a horse! She's colour blind!' Lily hollered back.

'White and black aren't colours, they are _shades_!' James replied frustrated at her.

'Why must she defend that stupid horse?' he thought to himself as he struggled though some deeper snow.

'WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!' Sirius screamed back at them, he was way ahead of them on the hill they were currently trying to move up.

Lily and James stopped walking and looked up at Sirius with innocent faces.

'Don't give me that damn look! I have been listening to you two bicker, whine and yell at each other since we left Bruina and I have had enough! God! Why can't you just realise that the only reason your fighting against each other, is because Lily you are so damn desperate not to fall for James, that you don't even realise that you already have!'

At this Lily opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish before finally settling on blushing and staring at her feet.

'And James! You are so frustrated that you can't be with her, that you are constantly picking fights because you realised it is the best way to get close to her.' Sirius continued this time looking at James.

James copied Lily and imitated a goldfish, before looking back and forth between Sirius and Lily.

'Sorry to have to burst your little bubble here, but it was getting bloody annoying and I would very much rather you two snogging then bickering with each other all day.' Sirius finished and started back up the hill again this time with a little more effort then before now that he had peace and quiet.

Lily and James both stood there registering what he had just said a bit longer before continuing the gruelling task of wadding through the deep snow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours and frozen toes later, they decided to call it a day, but resolving to keep going for another twenty minutes in search of some sort of shelter or clearing.

They had no idea how close they were to Rosie, but they knew that they were on the right track as James had a map.

They continued to walk in silence, with James and Lily casting looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching.

'Ok, so I like him…. Ok I am head over heels with the guy, but what can I do about it? It would never work between us anyways' Lily thought to herself

'_Yes it would, you two would be great together, your just scared of commitment' _came her rather annoying inner voice.

'Scared of commitment? Oh come on! I am the princess and captain of Naralee, and you are saying that I am afraid of commitment?!?! You have got to be kidding me, and besides, warriors aren't afraid of anything' Lily replied… to herself?

'_Say what you like, but there is a reason that you pushed him away and it wasn't what you told him, it's something else and you know it.'_

'What are you talking about?'

'_It's time to fess up Lily, you need to consider what your life would be like if James wasn't in it, cause he isn't gonna wait for you forever' _ the voice came once more and left Lily with her thoughts.

A few minutes later and Lily heard a shout from up ahead where Sirius was.

Lily at first went to grab her sword, thinking it was an attack, but Sirius sounded happy and was jumping on the spot.

Sirius was weird, but not weird enough to be happy at the possibility of being slaughtered by a pack of stinky slimy Xarks.

Lily ran the rest of the hill, following James who was already running.

when they got there, Sirius was pointing to something down in the valley below them.

Rosie. 

'Wooo! Yea! We made it!' Sirius said, congregating them.

'Took longer then what I thought, but we did, we made it.' James said softly.

Lily just stood there with a little smile playing on her lips. 

'Well gentlemen, it looks like our mission is a quarter of the way done.' She told them before pushing past and starting down the hill towards the town.

Not before Nelly took the time to promptly stand on James toes, making him growl in pain, but not willing to upset Lily. 

'Bloody horse…. Has it in for me….. One day…..' he chanted to himself under his frozen breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the night in Rosie, wrapped in many layers of blankets and dry clean clothing.

They all shared a room, though they did not have to pay for anything, being royalty and all, it did have its perks.

The room was tiny and was above the local pub "The Feisty Goat", as the name suggested the occupants were indeed, feisty, and did not leave the premises till the early hours of the morning.

All three though we too tired to care.

But James took an extra minute to revel at the red head currently snuggled up next to him "for warmth", before drifting off to sleep himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the woke up around mid day, they were all sore and aching from the week long trek through the knee high snow.

They ate breakfast, served by the very friendly bar maids, who seemed besotted with Sirius.

After breakfast they went and sat in front of the fire to plan the rest of the trip. 

'ok, well we know that we have three weeks left to get to the goblet, seeming Rosie was so hard to find' James started, but stopped to stifle a yawn.

Lily jumped in at the silence 'so now we have to find the field of posies'.

they all contemplated this for awhile before Sirius interrupted the silence with a puzzled look on his face 'Err, guys, you know how we have to follow the purple flowers, but well in case you haven't noticed, the ground is covered in a metre of snow, how are we suppose to find them?!'

They all looked at each other and simultaneously groaned, 'Aaawwwww!!' 

'Well what are we going to do now?' Lily asked slightly annoyed that they didn't think of it sooner. 

'No idea' James mumbled.

Lily dove belly first onto the rug in front of the fire and sulked for a few minutes.

Sirius however had a peculiar look on his face.

'Errr, Sirius?' James questioned his best friend slowly. 

'James, i was thinking, maybe the flowers a special or something? Maybe they grow in winter?' with this he jumped up from his chair, ruffled up his hair and strolled over to the bar maids, who at sight of him swooned.

'James, what is Sirius doing?' Lily asked confused. 

'Wouldn't have a clue' he replied.

five minutes later and a slap on the ass for one of the bar maids, Sirius came strolling back over. 

'Do you love me, or do you love me' Sirius stated before doing a little turn on the spot. 

'Why do we love you Sirius?' Lily interrogated him suspiciously.

'Because I just figured out where the flowers are' Sirius said casually.

'The fine young ladies over there, were very comforting and helpful, they told me that the field of posies that we so wish to find, can be found in the magical forest to the left of the town, where I might add, it does not snow, as the magic is too great.' Sirius told them in a very bad mystical voice. 

'Sirius, do I want to know how you got them to tell you that?' Lily chuckled.

'All to do with the irresistible Sirius charm' and with that he winked at Lily.

James and Lily laughed.

They sobered up and James said 'Well we had better get ready to leave, I'd say in an hour' and with that they all separated to gather their belongings and in Lily's case to bask in the heat of the fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**YAY! 30 fricken chapters!!!  
I am entirely in debt to my loyal reviewers, I love you!!  
as you can tell, I have graciously made this chapter longer for you. Huzzah! takes a bow  
I LOVE it when I get reviews, it makes my ego inflate and resulting in a major writing session. Soo… if you want me to write more, just click the attractive blue button to your left. :D**

G.E.A  
:P


	31. the enchanted forest

**Last time:**

_They sobered up and James said 'Well we had better get ready to leave, I'd say in an hour' and with that they all separated to gather their belongings and in Lily's case to bask in the heat of the fire._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they threesome were farewelling the towns folk that were so comforting and kind to them in their stay.

they all looked sad to be seeing such high ranking personnel leave their sleepy and some what boring town, but none more then the barmaids as they waved goodbye to their prince charming, Sirius.

Lily snorted as one of the girls started to cry. 

'Bloody hell Sirius, what did you do to them?' she asked her companion. 

'What can I say, I am irrisistable' he told her with a smirk. 

At this Lily rolled her eyes before laying them back on the road they were currently trotting down. 

'So Sirius, where is this "magical" forest supposed to be anyways' James mocked his friend.

'Ahh, now if I told you that, it would be breaking my promise to those lovely ladies back in Rosie' He told them with that same trade mark smirk that annoyed the hell out of Lily, and also apparently Nelly.

The horse turned to the right, where Sirius was currently riding and bit the butt of his horse.

Sirius's horse wasn't very special, or unique at that, it was a thoroughbred with no personality except to go hard and to look buff.

Nelly coincidentally hated the horse.

As she bit it's butt, the dumb horse, by the name of Bruce, perked it's ears and reared on its hind legs, sending Sirius tumbling to the ground below.

'Jeeze Lily! Control your horse!' Sirius shouted from the ground.

'I told you it was evil! But no-oo, no one listens to James do they!?' James complained and winged to them.

'Ahh snuff it James. Nelly has a built in idiot finder, you two are obvious beacons on it' And with that Lily and Nelly trotted away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a couple of hours later the team, following Sirius, stumbled upon the magical forest that played host to the posies.

They had to ride through the forest to the middle, where the flowers were supposed to be.

The forest was extremely green with bright vibrant colours on the variety of vines, flowers and bugs.

It's almost seemed to be alive with movement, from the smallest bugs to the larger birds and animals.

At the threshold of the forest, there was a stone pillar on either side of the road leading into the trees.

They had markings on them that Lily and Sirius could not make out.

It had an ominous feeling about it, the forest was very beautiful and almost enchanting, but the stone pillars that lay in front of them gave Lily chills to her spine and back again.

They stood there for a few moments taking in their surroundings, both amazed and suspicious of the breath taking scenery.

James however, was inspecting the pillars, looking them up and down, touching, feeling and at one point even climbing; this received a scowling from Lily.

Lily spoke after awhile of this 'We need to find out what those pillars say, if only we knew what language they were in' she pondered out loud.

'Well that is easy' James started, 'it is written in Veniswala, the fairy people of the west.' James supplied casually.

'He surprises me every day' Lily thought to herself.

'Well? Can you read it?' she asked.

'I learnt a little back in school, but I am sketchy' James told them slowly, he was still examining the statue.

'I think it says,' he started, squinting his eyes to see it all properly,

"_Enter at own peril; beauty divine, breathtakingly pretty, watch for the vine. Hollow belly is the way, through you must travel in the day"_

They all were silent for a few minutes, looking at the pillar, to the forest and back again.

'It- It's like a warning, with imbedded directions' Lily stuttered out with a perplexed expression on her face.

'Yea, but I don't get them. I mean why do we have to "watch for the vines" ?' Sirius asked.

'They are pretty simple, we are just used to hard riddles, we have to look at this literally' James told them.

'Well then Mr. Expert, please enlighten us to what it could be' Lily mocked him, annoyed at his arrogance.

Sirius simple nodded his head and looked expectantly at James, as if to say, 'yea James, go on, tell us'.

James however still looked cool and collected and began to decipher the riddle.

'Ok, we the start is easy_, enter at own peril_. Enter at own risk' James told them, thinking out loud.

'Then _beauty divine, breathtakingly pretty, watch for the vine_, this I think means that the forest may be pretty and beautiful, but there is something with the vines that could harm us, maybe they will strangle us, it does say _breathtakingly _pretty. So the vines are dangerous, stay away from them, they will strangle you if given the chance.' He told them.

Lily and Sirius simply nodded at their friend.

'Ok well the next bit is harder, _Hollow belly is the way, through you must travel in the day. _But I think it means that we have to have an empty stomach, something may be able to smell food and might attack.' James explained thinking out loud.

'And apparently we have to travel through it in the day, at night it seems that it may be dangerous'. James concluded.

'Sooo, basically we have to stay away from vines, don't have food on us and travel through it in the day.' Sirius simplified it for them.

'Sounds simple enough' Lily said while nodding her head in agreement.

'We will have to wait for tomorrow though, so our stomachs are empty and it is nearly dark.' James informed them and made to walk away when Sirius, standing there dumb founded spoke.

'Err, so you are saying that we arn't allowed to eat for 24 hours?' He questioned anxiously.

'Yea, pretty much, you heard what it said' James told him turning around to face his best friend.

'But, but, I'm hungry now!' Sirius whinged back.

'Umm, Sirius, we ate an hour ago, what are you talking about?' Lily interrupted.

'But I'm a growing boy, I _need_ food!' Sirius cried.

'Sirius, hate to break it to you, but your 18, you aint growing any bigger' James told the pouting man in front of him with amusement.

'But I'm going to starve!' he howled.

'Some how, I think you will live' Lily told him while patting him on the back, and the continuing to mount Nelly to start search for a place to camp for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they camped in a gully next to a very large tree, it was an old maple tree that appeared extremely old yet durable.

Lily considered this as she leant up against it in her sleeping bag.

'What you thinking 'bout?' James asked, noticing her spaced out expression.

'oh nothing really, I was just looking at this tree, imagine being that old' she said indicating at the tree 'the type of things this tree would have seen, how I wish it could talk and tell tales.' She sighed in a dreamy way.

They sat in silence, looking at the old tree, and thinking about the past.

The sister realms had survived a lot, many wars and battles, many invasions and fights, tragedies and deaths, but this time, there weren't sure.

Even though they had beat many enemies, this time, it was different.

The Dark Lord Riddle, was a very powerful man, there was even a rumour that he was a sorcerer.

This scared Lily, and the people that the rumour had reached. Sorcerers were people to fear, they were strong and horrible, evil seeped from every pore and they would stop at nothing until the world around them felt pain and suffering.

This made Lily shudder at the thought.

James noticed this and asked her about it.

'Oh nothing, don't worry about me' and with that she fell asleep on his shoulder.

James sighed and before he could stop himself, he kissed the top of her head.

Her hair was soft and smelt like roses, even though they hadn't had a good wash in a long time.

Sighing in contentment, James started to fall asleep, taking pleasure in knowing that his Lily-flower was safe in his arms.

'I would go to the edge of the world just for you' he muttered into her hair before closing his eyes and drifting into the deep slumber.

The night was still, all except for a certain red head that turned in the young man's arms, reeling in what he had just said and done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was bright and……….. sparkly?

The entire atmosphere around them, as they rose from there sleeping spots on the ground, was glittering and sparkling, like tiny little glowing snow particles were floating around them.

'Wha… what is going on?' Lily asked softly, rubbing her eyes with her lips parted in wonder.

'I don't know' James said slowly, glancing around them.

They entire space around them looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Cute little white bunnies bounced around them, butterflies and birds fluttered above and everything seemed to be in a brighter and livelier colour.

'Wow' was all that Sirius said as he glanced around, his eyes wandering.

They all sat cross legged in their sleeping bags simply watching and looking at the picture perfect scenery surrounding them.

After a while James spoke.

'I think' He paused still scanning the area 'I think that we made it to the magical forest, this seems magical enough to me' he breathed slowly and softly.

Everything seemed perfect, like nothing was wrong, or could go wrong in the world.

'I'm hungry!!!' Sirius announced loudly, breaking the magical and subtle feel in the air.

'Sirius, do you _ever_ stop thinking of your stomach!?' Lily asked ruthlessly at a sheepish Sirius.

James turned to Lily and sighed before going into mission mode 'Lils, Sirius is right, we need to get a move on, our stomach's are empty' Sirius cut in '-I'll say!' James continued over the top of him 'and it is daylight, it is time to make our way through the forest'.

Lily nodded determinedly and stood up heading for Nelly standing near a glittering tree.

'Hey girl, how are you doing?' She breathed to the horse affectionately.

Nelly whinnied and nuzzled Lily's neck affectionately.

'Good girl, I know that you are tired, but we have to go on.' Lily told the horse solemnly.

But before Lily could continue, the horses tail flicked and whipped a still sitting James in the face.

Spluttering and rubbing his face, James started his usual rant, 'God damn horse…… nothing but trouble……… has it in for me'.

Lily giggled behind her hand and turned back to Nelly, 'Not as tired as I thought' she told her horse with a smile before mounting her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yea yea, I know, very cheesy, but it starts to get more bloody after this so I decided to stick in a little james and lily bit there. Keep up the reviews, they are great.  
and I would just like to say that the deathly hallows kicked ass!!!  
bye for now, don't forget to review though.**

G.E.A  
:D


	32. flowers, flowers FLOWERS!

**Last time:**

_Spluttering and rubbing his face, James started his usual rant, 'God damn horse…… nothing but trouble……… has it in for me'._

_Lily giggled behind her hand and turned back to Nelly, 'Not as tired as I thought' she told her horse with a smile before mounting her._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of the menacing pillars again, this time they had empty stomachs and the sun was high in the sky.

They all looked at each other from the backs of their horses and took a deep breath.

'Here we go' James said.

'Yep, here we go' Lily repeated.

'Lets get a move on, these pillars freak me out' Sirius said before nudging Bruce forward. **(Bruce is his horse remember)**

Lily and James followed, they all walked over the threshold into the forest together.

'Now remember, stay away from the vines' James reminded them.

The forest on the inside was even more beautiful then what it was on the outside.

They were all in awe as they slowly made their way down the dirt path winding it's way through the trees and bushes.

The whole thing way so pretty that they all soon forgot that they were supposed to be on guard and to stay away from the vines.

Lily had trotted over to a very pretty flower growing on a tree, she smelt it and gazed at it's beauty, not registering the shouts from Sirius and James, to her all that mattered was how pretty the flower was.

James and Sirius were shouting themselves hoarse.

Lily had one minute been walking with them, the next she had a dazed expression on her face, her eyes had clouded over and she was trotting over to a nearby tree to smell a flower.

Very unlike Lily.

They were just about to grab her and pull her away from the tree when they noticed something coiling around the tree braches.

'What is that?' Sirius had asked at the time.

'it looks like a snake, but green' James had replied looking at the weird slithering thing.

'James, you don't think that this is what the freaky pillar thing was talking about when it said _watch for the vine_?' Sirius inquired.

'Oh god!' James exclaimed finally realising that a vine was about to strangle the enchanted Lily.

He cantered at her and drew his sword, raising it high above his head before bringing it down hard on the green twisted vine.

It made a shrieking sound that seemed to draw Lily out of her state.

James led her back into the middle of the path, away from the treacherous vines.

'Wha-What happened?' she asked slightly dazed and confused.

'I think the forest put you under some kind of enchantment so you were drawn in by the flower while the vines snuck up on you' James supplied.

'You were pretty far gone Lils, we had better keep an eye on each other from now on, those vines are sneaky' Sirius said.

'I agree, that was a close call, too close for my liking' Lily agreed.

They all started off again, this time more aware of their surroundings and each other.

An hour later and the path was getting smaller and thinner, meaning they had to go single file as to stay away from the edges, and the vines.

Another 20 minutes past and a few swipes from the vines in an attempt to grab them, the path splayed out again, this time into a clearing full of posies.

It was at least an acre **An: sorry people, I'm aussie, meaning aussie measurements :P **, full of bright coloured posies, they were small and smelt amazing, they rose up on a hill, with a single tree in the middle.

'Wow!' was all that James could muster to say.

'Yeah, wow' Sirius repeated.

'We made it' Lily said.

'We sure did' Sirius said, turning to face her with a grin on his handsome face.

Lily couldn't help but smile back at him.

'Well, lets get to work, let's find those purple posies' James announced.

'Hang on, hang on' Sirius interrupted 'We need to get our priorities right, we need to make a base camp so that we can…..EAT!' he exclaimed, throwing his hands out for emphasis, like it was the greatest idea ever.

Lily just shook her head and shrugged, 'Why not?'

They set up under the single tree in the middle.

It had a thick truck and healthy green leaves, it was very beautiful.

'I suppose you couldn't really help that living in a place like this, it would just come naturally' Lily pondered.

'Ok, _now_ are we ready to find the purple posies?' James asked slightly annoyed at them.

'Ok, fine' Lily groaned.

'Yep, I'm ready' Sirius said with a smile while patting his stomach contently.

'Alright then, I say we split up and search the clearing in thirds.' James instructed 'Lily you take the top right, Sirius takes the bottom and I will take the top left.' He told them, pointing at the areas he wanted them.

Lily and Sirius nodded obiediantly.

'he sure likes to take control' Lily thought to herself

'_And it's a bit of a turn on having him ordering you around like this too' _ Lily's inner voice stuck in.

'What! No it isn't, he is just being a good leader, we need one and he rose up and took the challenge, I admire it, that's all' She fought with herself.

'_C'mon, you have to admit, he is cute when he gets all bossy like that' _

Lily smiled as she watched James.

'And remember we are looking for the _purple_ posies' He said.

'Ok, so maybe he is cute, but that doesn't mean anything' She said 'Now I am leaving to find my posies' And with that Lily walked off to the top right corner of the clearing to start the search for the flowers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hour after hour passed, crawling on their hands and knees checking each flower hoping it was purple, but all they got was pink, yellow, blue and orange, not a purple in sight.

Lily sat up from her crouching position, she had checked nearly half of her designated third and had not found one purple flower, but she did get various bee stings and rashes from the pollen.

She sat down surrounded by the flowers that by now she was starting to hate.

Taking a swig from her water container she glanced down at the other two, she was sitting on the higher part of the clearing.

Sirius was getting frustrated; every now and then he would scream a variety of incoherent words and rip out a bunch of flowers before resuming his search still muttering.

This made Lily chuckle, Sirius sure was weird.

Glancing over at James she had to sigh, the sun was beating down on his area of posies, so he was sweating and had his shirt off exposing his taunt muscles and pecs.

In this enchanted forest the magic was so strong that it melted the snow, everything was warm, just like back in Naralee. Lily liked it a lot, she was sick of the cold and it made James take off his shirt.

His hair was just as messy and unruly as usual, but it was weighed down by the sweat on his brow, he ran a hand through it and it sent Lily wild with the erg to ruffle it up and for her to be the one to run her hand through it.

He was on his knees, sitting on his feet, looking and searching for anything purple, but nothing.

'God it's hot!' he thought.

The sun had reached his area about an hour ago and since then he had discarded his shirt, he was also sweating something fierce.

'I am so sick of this, why can't I find any purple ones!' With this he sat up and lay back, resting on his elbows.

He looked up and laughed, seeing Sirius having one of his fits.

'Stupid flowers!! ARGH!'

James chuckled and fiddled with some of the flowers.

He looked to his right, only to see a red head already watching him.

He smiled as she blushed before waving slightly at him and resuming her search for the purple flowers.

God she looked hot, her pants were ripped, showing off a lot of creamy white thigh that made him groan at the sight. Her red tressels were matted and knotted, cascading down her back. Her shirt was loosened because of the heat, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

'Wait, No! Bad James, be a gentleman! Look away!' he mentally slapped himself and tore his gaze away.

'Distract yourself!' he resumed looking for the purple flowers, but his mind was still on Lily.

'Why oh why does she have to look so damn gorgeous?' she thought to himself 'How is a guy suppose to concentrate!?'

He took a few deep breaths and calmed down, 'Look on the bright side, at least Sirius hasn't seen her yet' he smiled and continued searching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, but school has been hell. You'd think that the teachers thought school was all we did and that every spare moment must be spent studying or doing assignments.  
I hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise from now on I will be updating regularly.**

**REVIEW!**

G.E.A

once again im sorry. 


	33. The handle

**Last time:**

_He took a few deep breaths and calmed down, 'Look on the bright side, at least Sirius hasn't seen her yet' he smiled and continued searching._

* * *

Yet another couple of hours past and Lily couldn't take it any more, she rigidly got up and returned to the base camp under the tree.

'That's better, any longer in that heat and I would have died!' she thought rubbing her sweating forehead on her sleeve.

'God damn it, why do I have to wear such hot clothes!? I am boiling!' She complained while rolling her eyes.

'Hmmm' she looked either side of the tree to where James and Sirius were, they couldn't see her where she was sitting and they were both still looking at the ground.

With that she whipped off her shirt and picked up her water container, it was almost empty and the water was hot, but with what was left of it she tipped over her sweating torso.

'Ahhh, much better' she sighed out loud.

'What's better?' a voice asked from the other side of the tree.

It was Sirius.

'Lils are you alright?'

And James!

'Oh shit!' she thought

'Ugh! Don't come round here!!' she exclaimed, flailing about, trying to find her shirt.

'Lily? Are you alright?' Questioned a worried sounding James.

'Yeah, just don't come around!' she shouted back.

In her attempts to find her shirt, coincidentally missing at such a crucial moment, she knocked over quite a few objects, making a lot of noise.

'Lily! Are you ok? What was that noise, I'm coming round!' Exclaimed a paranoid James.

Lily froze as James figure came round the tree.

His eyes widened as her took in her bare chest, his mouth opened and closed like a fish before coming to his senses and turning around blushing furiously.

'ARGH!!! JAMES!!' Lily screamed before sprinting behind a confused looking Nelly.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME AROUND!' She hollered.

James, still facing the other way and still blushing, simply muttered repeatedly 'I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorry Lily'.

'SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!' she screamed.

'Lily I really am sorry, but umm why _were_ you sitting around naked any ways?' James asked.

'I was hot, and my shirt was long sleeved and making me sweat, you and Sirius were supposed to be looking for the purple posies anyways!' she told him, still hiding from behind Nelly who was now nuzzling her for food.

They were silent for awhile and extremely awkward, James who was still facing the other way didn't know what he was supposed to do 'They never taught us how to deal with this in warrior training!'.

Lily however was currently involved in the difficult task of retrieving her shirt, she had located it under her water container.

She stood up and turned to James before asking softly 'Umm, James?'

'Ugh?'

'Do you think that you could get my shirt for me? I can't reach it' she asked.

'Oh, of coarse' he replied, turning around and resuming his shade of pink as he saw her standing behind the horse without a shirt on.

'Shit, umm think un-sexy thoughts, think un-_Lily_ thoughts, ugh, Dads underwear, umm Sirius in a dress….where did _that_ come from?!'

'It's under the water container' Lily instructed James.

'Oh, I see it now' James pushed the water container off her shirt and picked it up 'Here you go' he said, handing over her shirt.

'Thankyou James' Lily replied and shocked herself by blushing when their fingers brushed.

James however just smiled sweetly at her so she smiled shyly back.

'Ok, I will just be round the other side of the tree, come round when you are ready.' James told her calmly.

'Erm, ok, thankyou' Lily said.

He walked away and Lily once again, had privacy. Pulling her shirt over her top she took a deep breath.

'Shit' she said out loud.

'Well at least he acted like a gentleman although he did stare at the start that was unnerving' Lily thought, now tying up her shirt.

Taking one more deep breath, she walked around the other side of the tree, a deep flush coming up her neck as she saw James refusing to tell Sirius what happened.

'C'mon James, tell me what happened, why wont you tell me?!' Sirius whinged loudly.

'Sirius I'm not going to tell you, now shut up!' James said.

'But whhhyyyyy?' Sirius moaned.

Lily choose this point to intervene, she didn't want Sirius to know what happened.

'Sirius! That is enough!' Lily shouted glaring at him.

Sirius and James both looked up at her from their spots on the ground.

'Fine' Sirius relented.

He really was just like a kid, all he needed was discipline.

Lily sat down and began to find some food in their ruck sacks, but she could feel James eyes on her.

'God this is awkward' she thought as her hand struck a banana.

She pulled it out and began to peel it, she was really hungry, all of the posie searching was wearing her out.

Taking a bite of the mushy fruit, she sighed.

'This is hopeless, we will never find those purple posies!' she exclaimed before falling face first onto the ground to sulk.

With her face pressed up against the ground, her eyes tight shut she began to mutter 'It's hopeless, utterly hopeless, how the hell are we suppose to find a couple of posies of a particular colour in a field of millions!' Lily grumbled.

She lay still for awhile, enjoying the coolness of the flowers below her, soon she opened her eyes.

'I am so sick of these god damn flowers' she thought as she stared at one in front of her 'I hate everything about them, their stupid stems, their stupid green leaves and especially their stupid purple petals, hummpphhh' she sulked.

Laying there staring at the flower in front of her….. 'wait a second….. _purple_ petals!?' her eyes grew wide.

'PURPLE PETALS!' she announced loudly.

The two boys stood up startled by her yelling.

'ha ha! Yeah! Purple! It's purple!' she exclaimed at them.

'What? What is?' Sirius asked stupidly.

'The flower!' she yelled and crouched down beside the purple posie 'It's purple!'

The two boys leant over the flower to examine it after a few seconds they bounded up and hollered.

'YAY!!!'

'WOO!' James screamed

'Lils you rock!' Sirius added.

Lily chuckled, 'Yea, I suppose I do' she said modestly before laughing again.

'We need to find more though, remember, we can follow just one' James interrupted the mini celebration.

'Oh' Lily's excitement was crushed at the thought of having to search for more flowers.

'err, James?' Sirius interrupted 'In case you haven't realised yet but we are _surrounded_ by purple posies!'

They three of them looked around at the flowers covering the ground.

They were _all_ purple.

'They were under our noses the entire time!' Shouted a frustrated James.

'We started here, and we didn't even think to look under the tree, damn it' Lily added in.

They purple posies surrounded the single lonely tree in the clearing, the place that they had used as a base camp.

'Well we have found the flowers, now what?' James asked curiously.

'We follow them' Sirius supplied.

'Ugh, Sirius? In case you haven't realised just yet, but the posies are surrounding this tree, there is no where to follow them to.' Lily explained to her comrade.

'Oh' he simply said, slightly deflated.

'Hmm, maybe we don't have to follow them, maybe we are already there' James said very mysteriously as he looked at the tree.

Lily followed his gaze and her eyes grew large.

'The tree?' she whispered under her breath.

James however, still heard her and nodded in agreement.

'Lily, what is the ending of the song?' James asked her.

Noticing her confused expression, he said 'The song, sing the song'

Catching on to what he was saying Lily began to sing.

'_ring around a rosie  
a pocket full of posies  
a tissue a tissue_

His face was screwed up in concentration.

'Hmm, maybe it has something to do with the tree, I mean it can't just be a coincidence that the posies are surrounding it' he thought out loud.

'Yeah, I suppose your right' Lily added in.

'But what does, _we all fall down_ mean?' Sirius asked while glaring at the tree.

'Ok, well we know that there is something about this tree that will help us find the golden goblet, but I can't think what' Lily said.

'Maybe we all fall down might mean something like a tunnel or a under ground cavern, but I don't see any around here' James supplied.

'It could be on the tree, like a trip wire or button to activate the tunnel or something' Sirius said while feeling up the tree for anything suspicious of being a button.

'Wow, for once Sirius actually made an input, well done' James laughed.

Lily smiled and laughed along with James, Sirius looked like he was about to pounce on his best friend but rethought it and gave a cheeky smile.

'Yea yea, laugh it up, lets get searching!' Sirius announced.

With that said the three of them split up around the tree and began to search for anything that could activate a tunnel or entrance.

Running her hands up and down the tree massaging and rubbing, James really wished that he was the tree under Lily's touch.

Sighing he resumed his search, trying to suppress the erg to look at the beauty to his right.

They were at it for nearly ten minutes when Sirius yelped in surprise.

James and Lily ran over to him, where they found their friend pointing accusingly at a knob on the tree.

However, the knob was no longer an innocent part of the tree, it in fact had now turned into a carefully carved handle.

**

* * *

**

**G.E.A  
:P**


	34. The Thundeera Caves

**Last time:**

_However, the knob was no longer an innocent part of the tree, it in fact had now turned into a carefully carved handle._

* * *

It was shaped as a strange looking human, in fact it looked exactly like a pixie.

Pixies were human like creatures; they looked just like them except for their pointy ears and small stumpy bodies, not to mention the lack of hygiene and the razor sharp fangs and claws to help devour their prey.

Even though the physical differences were small and few, the pixies attitude and demeanour were what made them stand out from the human race.

Pixies were horrible violent beings, they have no remorse and they love the sight of blood and the sound of screams.

They are independent yet live in tribes, love is not known to them, they mate only for the gain of having a child that may protect them in their old age.

They have no trust but are always willing to fight for something they hold worthy, however they fight with brut force and hatred mixed, a lethal combination.

Pixies are violent creatures and no body can befriend them, self gain is their top priority, they won't even serve the dark lord riddle because they see no gain for themselves in doing so.

Seeing a pixie on the handle poking out of the tree made Lily shudder, she had experienced a bad encounter with a pixie when she was a child, it had killed most of the troop she was in before being brought down.

Lily hated this memory, because the pixie was frightening, even now that she was nearly an adult. It seemed to feel no pain, a scary thought.

Standing next to James and Sirius however, made her feel safe and secure, even under the gaze of the wooden pixie handle.

It was Sirius that spoke first 'Yay! I found the handle! Let's touch it!' he announced before reaching out his hand.

Before Lily and James could stop him Sirius grabbed hold of the handle, but seconds after he did the handle sprung to life and bit him before resuming its still position.

'Ow!' Sirius screamed in pain, glancing down at his hand and holding it.

'It bit me!' he whined 'Lily make it stop hurting' he cried.

'There there Sirius, it's not so bad, it's only bleeding a little bit' Lily comforted the pouting Sirius in a motherly type way.

She was crouched next to him and was currently rubbing his 'injured' arm.

'Now Sirius, you really shouldn't have reached out for that foreign object, you should know by now that things where you can't see where it keeps it's brains, are dangerous' she treated him like a child as he sniffled.

James simply rolled his eyes and walked away from the two in search of his bag.

He rummaged through it and came back with a biscuit.

'Are you two coming or what? And Sirius stop being such a cry baby' James told them.

'I'm not a cry baby, it hurt!' Sirius muttered under his breath at James.

Sirius and Lily got up and stood beside James in front of the handle.

James reached up and presented the biscuit to the handle 'Wooden pixie handle, open your secrets to us and we will repay you with this offering' James said strongly.

The handle was still for a few moments before springing to life and wrenching the biscuit out of James outstretched hand.

It devoured the food in two bits, leaving them standing there in the field of posies in silence.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Sirius spoke 'Well that was a waste of food- but before he could continue the handle began to speak.

'New comers, you have acquired access into the caves of Thundeera, but be warned, be on your guard, dangers lurk in every corner. Make it to the end and you will be presented with sunlight, but make a wrong turn and forever in darkness you will live.'

After it's little speech the handle once more was paralysed and was still.

'The caves of Thundeera' James murmured under his breath 'I have never heard of it before'

But before Lily or Sirius could say anything else, the tree gave a startling crack, like it was breaking in two.

The three of them jumped back, as not to get hurt.

The tree tussled a bit before the side with the handle disappeared completely, revealing a completely hollow centre of the tree.

In the middle of the hollow tree, was a dark hole in the ground, it was straight down and had no stairs or rope to help them get down.

'Ugh, what are we suppose to do now?' Sirius asked, looking at the dark hole with confusion.

'Well, I think we have to go down it' James supplied 'But I don't think we should, we don't know what's down there, there must be another way'

The three slowly entered the tree, looking at the hole.

It's contents was completely black and a stuffy damp wind blew up from it, making Lily's hair fly behind her.

Grabbing a rock Lily through in down the hole, listening to it hit the sides of the tunnel on the way down before after a minute or so, hitting the bottom.

'The hole is long, and the bottom is rock hard but is broken by something before it hits' Lily supplied to the men.

'We have to find another way then just jumping in, we could be killed if we do that, maybe if we can get some rope and slowly lower ourselves into the – LILY!!' James screamed.

Lily had jumped into the dark abyss, leaving the two distraught men behind to hear her body hitting the sides of the tunnel with deafening thuds and thumps.

'SHIT!' Sirius exclaimed.

'FUCK! Lily!' James screamed before jumping in after her leaving Sirius standing by himself.

'Oh this is just great!!' he said sarcastically, biting his finger nails and running his hand through his black mop.

'Fine! But don't leave me here' and with that he too jumped into the dark menacing hole.

* * *

'Ugh! I am so sick of James thinking everything through!' Lily thought as she watched James analyse the hole in the ground.

'We are warriors, this is what we are suppose to do, take risks and do dangerous stuff, he frustrates me so much sometimes' Lily raged in her head.

Eying off the dark hole she made a decision, she knew that if she went through it, James would follow and Sirius would too. So one last look at the sky, she held her breath and walked to the edge of the hole.

Ok, on the count of three.

1

2

3!

Lily could feel her hair rushing above her as she fell.

Her stomach reaching her throat as she plummeted down the rabbit like hole.

Bracing herself, her small body was flung against the side of the tunnel, grazing her arm, though she did not care, she had almost missed pain.

It felt good to be doing something reckless again.

WACK!

She hit the wall again, this time crying out in pain as a sharp rock tore into her rib cage, she felt the blood seep from the wound.

Still falling, constantly thumping into the rock hard side of the tunnel.

Gashes and cuts, bruises and blood.

Finally after falling through some type of bushes, she slowed down and hit the bottom with a painful thump.

From above she could hear James swear and the distinct sound of him jumping into the hole as well.

Lily lay there her eyes closed, feeling the pain shoot down her sides and arms.

She didn't think that anything was broken, just cut up.

Blood oozed from her body, staining her clothes.

Shakily she pulled her self up onto her hands and knees and crawled a few meters so she wouldn't be squashed by James or Sirius.

Laying on her back, she went through the cycles they had taught her in warrior training of how to deal with pain.

First take deep slow breaths, then forget how you got them, then forget that they are there.

Lily had mastered this technique many times, and was glad that this time it also worked.

Getting up just in time to see a bloodied James fall in a heap where she had fell only moments ago.

He groaned and clenched his hands before letting out a strangled cry 'Lily!' before cringing in pain once more.

'James, are you alright!?' Lily exclaimed, even though she knew it was a rhetorical question, of coarse he wasn't.

Just then she heard the distinct sound of Sirius coming down the tunnel as well, he was swearing profusely and the thumps on the tunnel walls were loud.

Lily bent over James and told him to brace himself as she rolled him out of the way of Sirius.

She leant over him to inspect his wounds.

His clothes were torn and blood stained, gashes were up his arm and legs. His torso was mostly unharmed protected by his arms and legs.

He had a small cut on his right cheek giving him a bad ass look, Lily giggled at this.

James opened his eyes and looked at the giggling red head above him 'I can't look that funny can I?' he asked.

'It's nothing' she waved her hand to blow it off.

'Lily! Your hurt!' James exclaimed noticing her scratches and bloodied clothes.

'I blocked out the pain, so I am fine, you should do the same.' She instructed to him.

Just then, with a thump, Sirius landed in the spot where both Lily and James had fell.

He groaned and turned over on his side, giving them a full view of his face, now covered in blood.

'Oh Sirius!' Lily exclaimed, leaving James's side to rush to Sirius's.

Sirius was bleeding heavily from his right fore arm, a deep gash probably from the bushes.

His face also had a graze down the left side of his face. Cuts and bruises were every where, Sirius had clearly gotten the worst beating out of them all.

'Owww' he groaned while opening his eyes.

'It's alright Sirius, we are at the bottom of the tunnel, you are hurt, but you have to block out the pain ok?' she instructed a dazed looking Sirius.

He didn't need telling twice, the pain was getting worse with every passing moment, so he quickly did the pain blocking ritual.

James had already completed it and was now looking around the cavern they found themselves in.

It wasn't large, but they could still stand up in it, there was moss on the rock walls that surrounded them and the gentle dripping sound of water on the walls.

The smell was damp and moist, with a gentle breeze blowing through it.

There were two ways out of it, one was the tunnel hole and the other was an extension on the cave, like a passageway.

Sirius had now stood up after completing the pain blocking ritual, and was also taking in the sights, Lily was gathering there stuff that Sirius had smartly thrown down before him.

The three of them stood in front of the passage way, looking at it.

'We had better stay close, so we don't get lost' James said.

'I have an idea' Lily announced 'tie rope around each of our waist's so that we cannot get lost'

With that she pulled out a rope and tied it around the two males waist before her own.

James was at the front, Sirius in the middle with Lily at the end.

'Ok, let's set out' Lily said.

Taking one last look at the sunlight coming down the tunnel, they commenced their journey in the Thundeera caves.

* * *

**Hey guys,  
I will be updating much more regularly now. I have actually written further ahead in the story so yeah. I hope you like this bit, it was a bit of a more reckless/warrior Lily and the part with the pain blocking was just a result of me having an over active imagination. I hoped you liked it.  
want me to tell you a secret??  
reviews make me happy!  
:P**

**G.E.A  
D**


	35. anything but pixies

**Last time:**  
_Taking one last look at the sunlight coming down the tunnel, they commenced their journey in the Thundeera caves._

* * *

It was almost pitch black, the light from the cavern the had left was slowly leaving as they travelled deeper into the caves.

They had all suppressed their pain and had sped up the healing process, but there was still the distinct smell of blood that followed them, it was even more prominent in the enclosed space.

Lily picked up a decent sized log on the ground and lit the tip, bathing them in light.

They had been walking through the tunnel for some time now, yet they seemed to be getting no where, everything looked the same.

However, every now and then they would come across more caverns to the side of the passageway they were on, like a hallway with doors.

They had inspected the rooms to begin with, but there were too many of them for them to check them all.

The rooms were odd, and had the three of them spinning with confusion.

The walls were not like the rest of the caves and the passage way, they were dripping with a sort of wax, sticky ooze type stuff that let off a terrible odour.

They stayed far away from it as possible.

The flame was flickering and their shadows cast against the mossy wall, they knew something was foul and evil down here from the ominous feeling now surrounding them as they turned a corner.

A groan and a screech was heard somewhere up ahead and it echoed down to them, they immediately reached for their swords in their halters.

'W-What was that?' Lily breathed.

'Not sure, but stay alert' James whispered back.

They continued down the passageway swords drawn.

Lily untied them from their safety ropes so that if worst came to worst, they could fight freely.

The others under stood her motives.

The sounds came again, now foot steps could be heard.

They stopped, there was nowhere to go or hide.

They would have to fight what ever was coming down that passageway at them.

Lily flicked a piece of hair out of her face and turned to James, he nodded, telling her that they would have to fight.

Nodding back she braced herself as the noises drew closer and closer.

Squawks and squeals, they sounded brutal and horrible even to each other.

As the source of the noise rounded the corner, they three humans were met by a group of five pixies.

The pixies all looked at each other and bared their teeth.

'What are a couple of bites like you doing in our lair!?' One of the larger ones asked rudely.

'We come in peace, we simply wish to pass through the caves' James spoke.

'We do not trust you, you are here to kill our tribe aren't you! For this you must die!' It screeched and drew out a battle axe from it's halter.

The others did the same, 'Get 'em' said the leader.

They all started sprinting at James, Lily and Sirius, they prepared themselves, getting into a fighting stance and raising their blades, except for Lily, who reached for her bow and arrow.

Aiming it at the leader she let her first arrow go, it hit the pixie right through the head.

The others seemed to hesitate before continuing there running, there seemed nothing in it for them.

But they continued to advance on towards them, battle axes and swords held high, ready to attack.

Lily quickly got rid of her bow and arrows and also drew her sword.

The pixies hit them full pelt, swinging their weapons fast and hard, Lily dodged one and stabbed it in the back, watching it fall to the ground with a squeal in surprise.

James already had one on the ground and was currently taking down another and Sirius was chasing one that was escaping.

Lily quickly swung her sword and cut off the head of the pixie James was fighting, blood splattering all over them.

Sirius walked back with a satisfied look on his face, and blood dripping down his sword.

'We had better get away from here, no doubt this place will soon be crawling with more of them' James said.

Lily and Sirius nodded and they picked up what they could salvage, before setting off at a steady jog.

James looked over at Lily as they jogged down the now dark and damp passageway, he had never seen her really fight before now, and he had to say, she was extremely good.

Her usual pale delicate face was now sprinkled with a dusting of blood and her cuts filled with dried blood.

Soon, after nearly twenty minutes or running, their breath became laboured and they slowed once more to a jog.

'We have to get out of here' Lily panted 'This place is a pixie lair'

'I know, but got any bright ideas of how to find our way out' James replied.

Suddenly they heard a distant drum beating coming down the passage way.

Bang…….. Bang…….. Bang

The steady rhythm scared the crap out of Lily.

'It's a pixie battle drum' Sirius supplied an answer to the noise 'it means that they have found the bodies and they are ready to fight' he said solemnly.

The beat was coming from both ends, they were surrounded, no where to go.

The pixies were mad, well madder then usual, it was not a good sign for the three humans stuck in their lair.

Before they knew it, hundreds of pixies were running down the passageway at them screeching and calling.

Lily subconsciously grabbed onto James and held onto him.

Before they could even draw their weapons though, a pixie drew a wooden club and hit each of them over the head, knocking them out cold.

'Oh god! I hate pixies, anything but pixies!' Lily was thinking as her world went black.

* * *

The drums had stopped, that was the first thing that Lily registered as the world around her came back into view.

Her head hurt and her body was aching.

Remembering everything that had happened up to the moment when she got hit over the head by the pixie with the club, she looked around.

She realised that she was currently hung from her wrists from a stone wall, her feet only just touching the ground.

Beside her, on either side were James and Sirius both still unconscious and also shackled to the wall.

They were in a large hall, and had a giant fire in the middle for heat and light.

The pixies were all scuttling everywhere in foul moods, doing their jobs and tasks.

'We must be in the head room' Lily thought 'they brought us here after they knocked us out, I wonder what they want with us'.

Suddenly a passing pixie carrying some wood noticed she was awake and ran off to tell someone.

Lily sighed, they were in for one hell of a night…. Or was it day, 'how long had they been here for?' she wondered.

Just then, a group of pixies dressed in armour, clearly soldiers, approached her.

Lily was about to speak, to ask for their release, but before she could open her mouth the one at the front slapped her across the face, making blood dribble out of the corner of her mouth.

'Oh shit, they mean business' she thought, before the one that had slapped her said something to the others.

They left, all except her abuser.

'Now, human red head girl, state your claim for being in our caves' he said verminously, spitting in her face.

Lily found her voice and began to talk, trying not to show weakness 'W-we are travelling in search for the golden goblet, you see there is a war, and we need it to stop the dark lord Riddle. Have you heard of him?' she asked.

'So what if we have heard of that scum, it has nothing to do with the fact that you are in our caves!' she yelled bitterly at her.

His breath smelt terrible, a mixture of rum and rotten meat, it made Lily's eyes water but she carried on trying to convince the pixie.

'We have followed clues for many miles and the recent one has led us in here, we only wish to pass through peacefully' she told the pixie in front of her.

'Pass through peacefully!? What do you think we are?! Some sort of high way to your "golden goblet"?!' he yelled angrily at Lily.

'I do not like this feeble excuse, now you and your friends will experience pain!' he screamed at Lily face, only inches away, his nose nearly touching hers.

Before she could even register it, the leader pixie had walked away and his minions had returned, except they had returned with bats and clubs.

Lily's eyes widened as they sniggered at her distressed and already bloodied face before raising there weapons and bringing them down on Lily's body.

THUMP!! Lily screamed out in pain as a club made contact with her chest.

WACK!! Her head was hung low as she tried to suppress the pain.

CRACK!! The minions laughed at her state.

This continued continuously, with Lily screaming her guts out in what was the most painful thing she had ever encountered.

They were still beating her as some started to kick and punch her, one even bit her on the arm.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pain and her lips parted as she gave a strangled cry in desperation.

'I am going to die…' she thought, her mind slowly clogging from the pain.

She fell limp, only her arms keeping her strung to the wall, all her weight placed on her already bleeding wrists.

Lily felt herself giving up, not even bothering to try to defend her self from the blows any more.

Finally the creatures stopped, seeming satisfied that she was beaten enough and for the first time in a long time, Lily cried.

A single tear slid down her dirty face, leaving a clean trail behind it.

Her head fell back, her hair was matted on her head with blood, and she sighed before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**This wasn't a very descriptive, but basically Lily just got the shit beaten out of her by those evil pixies. Shun the pixies! SSHHHHUUUNNNN!!!!**

**Er-hum, any ways, please leave me a review and I will love you long time.**

**G.E.A**

**XD**


	36. Nelly?

**Last time:**  
_Her head fell back, her hair was matted on her head with blood, and she sighed before closing her eyes._

* * *

James opened his eyes slowly, feeling his head thumping loudly in pain.

He looked around, making all of the observations that Lily had, before turning to his left.

The first thing he saw was Sirius looking straight back at his with a very solemn look upon his face.

There was something in front of Sirius, so he couldn't see his friend that well, he was about to ask his best mate to move the red thing out of the way so he could speak to him, when he realised what or rather who it was.

Lily was hanging limp from her shackles attaching her to the wall, her head was back, so he could see her face.

It was covered with sweat and dirt but most of all dried and fresh blood, scratches and wounds covered her delicate body, James let out a tear choked cry.

'Lily!' he went to reach for her, but his hands were still restrained on the wall.

'Oh god! Sirius when did this happen?!' he yelled at his friend, attracting unwanted attention from the pixies who scuttled off to tell someone that they were too, awake.

James did not care though, Lily was hurt, bad and he couldn't see a way to save her.

'I woke up just in time to see a pack of them walking away laughing with bats and clubs. Shit James, if she wasn't covered head to toe in her own blood I would say that she deathly pale. Mate, we _need _to get out of here, she'll die if we don't' Said Sirius, whispering the last part.

James had gone quite, the same pixies that had hurt Lily were making their way over to them, Sirius informed James of who they were.

When they arrived, the leader smiled at the sight of the bloodied Lily.

'I'd say by the look of her, she won't live out the night. Good job boys' It spoke with a chuckle congratulating his minions with.

'Why have you done this!?' James roared at the pixie.

'Hmm, let me see' she faked thinking 'Because I can!!' he roared back while his minions behind him laughed and looked eagerly at the two men with their bats.

'Your friend here has already tried to explain your predicament, so I do not see the need for you to as well' he said almost with a bored expression, with that he walked away not before waving his hand, indicating to his minions that they could commence.

The pixies approached James and Sirius who were now struggling against their shackles trying hard to keep the pixies at bay, but it was hopeless, they soon advanced and started their ruthless assault.

THUMP!! They were hit and both grunted in pain.

WACK!! James bit his lip making it bleed in an attempt to suppress the pain, while Sirius clenched his fists.

CRACK!! The minions laughed at their state.

KABOOM!!!!!!

The pixies stopped their assault and squealed in terror.

They dropped their bats and clubs and began to run.

James looked up, through the dust that was now swirling around the hall from the "KABOOM" before, he saw a silhouette.

It looked like a horse, but it was huge, at least four times the size of Wilfred.

The pixies seemed absolutely terrified of the beast, they screamed and rushed here and there trying to escape, but any that ventured near the large beast were goners.

James soon snapped into action, realising that this was their lucky break, forgetting about his injuries, he used his feet to pull over some splinters from the bats.

After awhile he was able to pick the lock that bound him to the wall, Sirius had done the same.

Meanwhile the battle between the pixies and the giant beast raged on, it appeared that the pixies were losing, they weren't even getting hits on the huge thing.

James embraced Lily as he finished picking her lock, she crumpled into him, but managed to moan a faint 'James' into his shirt.

'So she is still alive and half conscious, c'mon Lils hang in there' he thought

Scooping her up bridal style he began to look for an escape.

Just as he saw the entrance to a tunnel, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'What Sirius?' he asked slightly annoyed.

He turned around, only to see Sirius point towards the dust filled room where the silhouette was beginning to come their way.

'SHIT!' James exclaimed as her readjusted Lily in his arms.

But before they could make an escape the beast came into view from the swirling dust.

James was right it was a horse…

It was Nelly.

But Nelly now was at least six times her usual size, she had large fangs dripping with blood her eyes were shinning gold and her tail was now a thin whip with a spike on the end.

**AN: for those Inuyasha fans out there, Nelly is slightly like Kilala/Kirara. But her height is now the size of a two story house. For those who arn't think BIG therstals from HP.**

She had a large spike out of her forehead, like a unicorn but this one was deadly.

Her hooves were large and black with spikes on the bottom, but what shocked them most, was that she now had giant large bird like wings, white just like the horse it self.

'N-Nelly?' Sirius stuttered out.

She whinnied in reply, making the cavern shake.

'What happen to you?' he asked.

But Nelly did not hear him, she had spotted the bloodied Lily now nestled in James's arms and was snorting angrily at the sight of her harmed master.

James was next to speak 'Nelly, Lily is badly hurt, we need to get her some medical attention, can you help us?' she asked, not feeling stupid at all for talking to a horse so seriously.

The now huge horse regained her composure and was now stuck on the task of saving her loving master, Lily.

Indicating with her head for them to climb onto her back, she lower one of her wings so they could climb up.

They sat on her now large back and James held Lily close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They grabbed some of Nelly's hair when she started to move as not to fall off.

James had no idea what was going on, and he didn't even seem to care that he was now riding a giant horse.

All he cared about was that Lily made it, that Lily lived.

They made it out of the cavern on Nelly's back, they were so glad to see sunlight, but were too hurt and tired to care.

James lay Lily down into the secure area where Nelly's two wings met, it was lined in feathers from the wings and had support so she wouldn't fall off.

James crawled up to Nelly's head and rested on her neck next to her ear.

He began to speak 'Nelly, thankyou so much for doing this, please find us the closest village or house where Lily can get some help' Nelly neighed in response and nipped at him with her giant teeth as if to say hold on.

James joined Lily in between the wings where Sirius was already snuggled up to her fast asleep.

As soon as he lay down and held on, Nelly's giant wings began to beat.

They lifted off the ground but James could hardly register it, he was slowly succumbing to the pain and the erg to collapse.

Soon everything went black and James was enclosed in a dream about Lily and her red hair.

* * *

**Ok ok, i KNOW that it was weird for nelly to suddenly turn into a giant horsey thing, but i had no other way to get them out and ill explain it later on...  
even though it was weird, i hope you liked it.  
till next time**

G.E.A


	37. the burrow

**Last time:  
**_They lifted off the ground but James could hardly register it, he was slowly succumbing to the pain and the erg to collapse._

_Soon everything went black and James was enclosed in a dream about Lily and her red hair._

* * *

'Ooo, look at the poor dear, he's all beaten up' came a voice.

James felt him self coming around, his head hurt something fierce and he couldn't move his body.

Everything started to come back to him, from the expedition, to the posies field and the pixies, not to mention a rather odd encounter with a giant Nelly.

Just thinking of that made his head hurt more.

What was going on!?

He heard voices muttering and murmuring around him, they sounded very friendly and nice, this gave him some comfort.

Groaning he rolled over onto his aching side and opened his eyes.

Where was he?

He was lying on a fur bed made in the far corner of a small, but homely hut.

It had all sorts of dolackies and boinghopers. But all of the clutter gave it a feeling of love and security.

There were some crooked stairs on the other side of the room and a door leading to what smelt like the kitchen.

Looking out the window from his fur bed, James could see a variety of animals, from pigs to chooks.

But no Nelly.

James pulled himself up onto his elbows from his lying state, just as a plump looking woman made her way in.

She wore an apron and a nice house wife dress, she looked around mid ages and had a nice caring face.

Her hair was red, but not like Lily's more of an orangey colour, not nearly as nice.

Suddenly a thought bounded into his cloudy mind.

Lily!

The woman rushed over to him tutting and fussing over something but before he could asked about Lily, she thrust a thermometer into his mouth and held it shut.

'Ahh, your awake, it's good to see dear, you had us ever so worried with all of your bruises and cuts.' She ranted on while trying to make his hair stay flat, and getting frustrated with it.

'Oh silly me, I haven't even introduced myself.' She said while placing a hand on her forehead and shaking her head.

'My name is Molly Weasley, and this' she gestured around the home 'Is the burrow and it has been your home for the last week'.

'A week!!?' he blurted out.

'Yes dear, you rode in on that giant horse of yours with you and your friends all bloodied up a week ago today.' She informed him with a worried look on her face.

'What, I mean, how is Lily? Where is Sirius? What happened to Nelly?' he gushed out.

'One question at a time dear' she told him and began to tell him what happened.

'That lovely young man Sirius, he's a looker that one, was up and about three days ago, most of his injuries were healed, he has been helping me out while he waited for you and young miss Lily.'

'And Lily!?' he asked urgently grabbing her shoulders.

'Oh the poor dear, she was the worst out of you three, I don't know what they did to her, but she was in a bad way. She woke up yesterday asking about you and Sirius, all very confused, but she is still very weak and can barley even sit up' she told him solemnly.

The kind lady continued 'That horse of yours is safe, she had a few cuts and bruises but my husband, Arthur, fixed her up, he said it was very rare to come across such a strong, let alone tame, Carmillia' **AN: Car- Milly – A .**

'Of coarse, that would explain a lot, Nelly is a carmillia, able to change her shape into a large beast on will' James thought out loud.

'Yes' Molly nodded while smiling.

'Now you must be hungry, how about I go and fix you some food' she said it more of a statement rather then a question.

'Umm, can I please see Lily?' James asked.

'Of coarse, she has been asking for you' She said softly.

James followed the lady on unsteady feet up the crooked stairs for a couple of flights.

'She's in here' Molly gestured to the door in front of them. 'Good luck' she said with a smile.

James couldn't help but smile back at the kind lady.

Reaching out he turned the squeaking handle and pushed open the door.

Inside Lily had the same type of fur bed that James had, but she was on an actual bed, not just the floor.

She was looking so much better then the last time he had seen her.

Her wounds were bandaged and stitched and the blood washed away, even through that though she was still very pale.

Bruises covered what James could see of her body, but her hair was beautifully brushed, it was shinny and untangled, Molly had clearly spent time to do this for her.

James felt a rush of admiration towards the older lady.

Lily had her eyes closed and her arms resting beside her, her breathing was steady and soft.

James grabbed a chair out of the corner of the room and placed it beside Lily bed.

He reached out a hand and stroked her hair, feeling over her wounds and running a cool finger down her cheek.

Lily groaned and leaned into his touch making James smile.

He removed his hand and slipped it into one of Lily's.

Just sitting there listening to Lily breath in and out, and feeling her pulse beat through her hand.

James felt so lucky that she was alive.

Hours passed and Molly came and went to tell him that if he wanted food it was ready, he apologetically declined and returned his gaze to Lily.

Molly was smiled sweetly at him and told him that Sirius was looking for him, but she would tell him to leave James alone with Lily for awhile longer muttering something that sounded like 'Ahh, young love'.

It was soon dark and James had not moved from his spot next to Lily.

He was just about to get up to leave when Lily's eyes fluttered open.

James cracked into a huge smile.

'There you are, I was wondering when you would come to' he said softly to her.

'Hey c'mon, I beat you remember, you were still sleeping last time I checked' She mocked him weakly.

James sighed and leaned in to her subconsciously, 'I am so glad you are ok, you scared me back there' James whispered.

'I scared myself' she whispered back.

With that the corners of her lips gave a little tug as her eyes stared up into his before falling into a sleep once more.

James sighed and stroked her cheek before walking out of the room in search of food and his best friend.

* * *

'JAMESEY!!!'

Hollered an over excited Sirius, he launched himself at James and pulled him into a giant bear hug, but when James cried in pain he pulled away muttering 'Sorry mate'.

James laughed at his best friend before being ushered to the table in the kitchen by Molly who was currently commenting on how skinny he was and that he should 'put on some weight, here eat up'.

James and Sirius sat down at the large table opposite each other but could barely see the other from all of the food piled onto the table.

'Thanks Molly, once again you have out down yourself' Sirius told the woman who blushed at his comment while waving a hand at him saying 'Oh it's nothing'.

James looked over at Sirius, he looked nearly back to normal, except for quite a few cuts and bruises stitched and bandaged up.

Sirius saw him looking and said 'Molly is an old hand at healing, she uses magic to speed up the process a bit, she used to be a warrior nurse before the kids'

'The kids?' James asked confused.

'Yeah, the kids' just as he had said this two young boys can tearing into the kitchen.

'Sirius!!' they screamed before piling on top of him.

James laughed heartedly as Sirius mucked around with the boys, definitely in his element.

'Oh right, James this is Bill' Sirius said while indicating to the eldest and biggest of the two boys. 'He's a little rascal and want's to be a warrior just like us when he grows up' Sirius supplied.

James laughed as the boy growled and showed his muscles to prove that he was strong.

'This is Charlie' indicating to the younger smaller sibling 'He's the mischievous one, always up to something, but brave as anything, he ran full pelt into a tree the other day, didn't even flinch!' Sirius seemed extremely impressed by this as he wrestled with the two boys.

'Bill is 8, Charlie is 6 and Percy' indicating to a toddler running in through the back door, 'is 4'.

James and Sirius played with the three boys for a bit before Molly made the three boys sit down at the table to eat.

'Mmmm, this is really good Molly' James said, the food was so amazingly delicious.

'Molly is the best cook ever, even better then the ones back at the castle, and they get paid!' Sirius exclaimed, Molly again blushing from all of the attention.

After food, Sirius showed James the yard and they set to work in helping Arthur, Molly's kind husband, cleaning the yard.

* * *

Three days past like this, James would spend half a day with Lily, eat Molly's wonderful food, and help out in the yard for the rest of the day.

The burrow was a working farm, so the two men had their work cut out for them, but Molly made sure that they weren't worked too hard.

Arthur was constantly telling them how great it was to finally have some help on the farm, it was 'looking better then it has in years'.

But James could not lie, his favourite part of the day, was when he spent time with Lily, who was doing so much better.

She was almost back to normal and always trying to sneak out of bed.

She came down for the meals and played with the boys before Molly would usher her back upstairs to rest.

James and Lily ended up playing games like cards or chess; they actually got really good at it.

Both enjoying the company of each other.

Her wounds were almost all gone and her bruises were growing faint, thanks to Molly's wonderful magic that sped up the healing process.

They had also talked about the mission and decided that the next day they would be leaving the burrow and returning to the exit of the Thundeera caves so they could figure out where to go from there.

They were running out of time and they knew it.

Only a week left.

Only one week to find the golden goblet to stop the Dark Lord Riddle's massive army.

It didn't seem enough time.

* * *

**HEY!  
this chapter was clearly inspired by the weasleys but mainly Molly.  
i hope you enjoyed it.  
but i am sad (yet releived) to inform you all that the story is nearing the end.  
please tell me what you thought of it,  
dont hesitate to click on the marvellous blue/purple button to your left, it will make me happy XD**

**G.E.A**


	38. heading out

**Last time:**  
_Only one week to find the golden goblet to stop the Dark Lord Riddle's massive army._

_It didn't seem enough time._

* * *

That night while James was with Lily, he packed for her while she told him where everything was and where to put it.

James had already packed and so had Sirius.

Molly had insisted that if they were leaving the next day, Lily would need to stay in bed to gain strength.

James was currently picking up and folding Lily's clothes, her clothes seemed so small compared to his, well I suppose Lily was a small person.

Picking up an item of clothing, not really paying attention to what it was, he went to fold it, and realised that it was a bra.

He yelped and throw it across the room, only for it to land on Lily's amused head, making her look like she had dog ears.

Lily couldn't help but giggle as she pulled it off her head and got out of bed.

'I think I'll do the rest, thanks James' Lily said still giggling.

He gladly obliged getting up off the floor and walking out of the room blushing, leaving Lily.

'I don't see why every one is babying me like this, I mean I'm almost completely healed thanks to Molly, I sure am going to miss her, she is the first mother like figure I have had since my mother died.' Lily thought as she folded the items that James had avoided.

She finished packing and decided to go and see what James and Sirius were up to.

She found them out side, trying to get Nelly back into her yard, and not getting very far.

Nelly was resisting and clearly trying to get to the house.

'Nelly we have told you, Lily is alright now, she just has to rest!' James yelled at the distressed horse.

'James I don't think she's listening to you' Sirius pointed out the obvious.

Suddenly the mare spotted Lily and began galloping towards her happily, throwing her head in the air for emphasis.

'Why hello there Nelly' Lily said formally to mock the horse before throwing her hands over the white mares neck and hugging her tight.

Nelly nuzzled the red head with contentment.

'I heard what you did for us, and I thankyou so much, we wouldn't have made it out alive if you didn't' Lily mumbled into Nelly's coat.

Nelly neighed modestly.

'But you do realise that we owe James and Sirius an explanation' Nelly nodded slowly accept what they must do.

Lily walked over to the boys with Nelly trailing behind, she looked up at them guiltily.

'James, Sirius, I have something to confess, and I feel horrible for not telling you to start with, but I was afraid as how you would react.' She started cautiously.

'Flower, does this have something to do with Nelly being a Carmillia?' Sirius asked.

'Yea, how did you know?' She asked confused.

'Just a wild stab in the dark' Sirius replied 'You know seeming we rode in on her back and everything' he said smiling.

'So your not mad?'

'Why would we be?' said a calm James with a small grin on his handsome features.

'Few! I thought you would be, but I do suppose I owe you an explanation.' Lily said

'Nelly was born in the mountains of Naralee, both her parents were horse Carmillia, just like Nelly, her father was extremely strong' Lily started.

'There was a bounty placed on Nelly and her family for the first one to catch them and kill them. Nelly's parents were killed, but there was speculation to whether Nelly was a Carmillia or just a horse as she never transformed.'

'Hunters that killed her parents concluded that Nelly would fetch a good price once broken in, but no matter how hard they tried, she would not be broken' Lily smiled at Nelly in admiration.

'They were going to kill her when I heard of it, I was almost completely sure that Nelly was a Carmillia from the tales told about her resisting her training. So I came and bought her off them.'

'Nelly and me bonded and got close and one day she transformed for me. I helped her train and learn how to fight and fly, but we thought it best not to tell many people as her species is highly wanted.'

'Carmillia's have the ability to change their appearance between a certain animal, in this case a horse, to a large beast with special abilities. They are also extremely intelligent and hold grudges for life. Sorry James but I think she has mistaken you for a stable hand back when we first got her that stood on her tail.' Lily told them with a guilty smile.

'But on the bright side, travelling will be a breeze now that we can fly.' She said with a smile hoping to bribe them with the good news.

'Didn't you get frustrated that you couldn't fly everywhere? All those days of riding!' Sirius exclaimed.

Lily laughed and nodded her head.

'But Nelly's well being comes first, and I couldn't well have the entire expedition knowing her secret' Lily said with a laugh.

'But us, you could've told Sirius and I' James interrupted.

'I suppose I was being paranoid, you have to understand Nelly is very precious to me, and I couldn't bare thinking something would happen to her.' Lily told them shyly.

'Well now that we know the truth I suppose we can fly tomorrow' James said cheerfully.

'I was worried we would have to walk seeming we had to leave the horses back in the posies field' Sirius said relieved.

After awhile of planning and talking they all heading inside for a good night's rest, they would be needing their energy tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Lily was woken up by a very excited Sirius.

'Wake up Lily! It's time to ride the giant Nelly!' and with that he cantered out of the room still screaming.

'Sirius is truly weird' she thought as she climbed out of bed nimbly.

All of her wounds were now almost healed, and Molly had made a special cream that should minimise scarring even though Lily hardly ever got scars.

Getting changed into her warrior clothing, something she hadn't worn since that fateful day down in the caves of Thundeera, Lily made her way down stairs.

She was greeted by the wonderful scent of Molly's fantastic cooked breakfasts, James and Sirius already tucking in and having devoured most of it already.

'Morning Lily dear, how did you sleep?' Molly asked in her motherly way.

'Very well thankyou, it looks like you have made quite the feast for us' Lily commented on the food fast diminishing with the boys eager taste.

Lily sat down and began to eat herself, though not as much as James and Sirius, they seemed to be having some sort of primitive battle with how much food they could consume.

Lily smiled as she thought this.

After breakfast they went and got their things and began to load an already transformed giant Nelly.

They turned after they had finished and went to say goodbye to the people that were so friendly and comforting to them.

Molly got emotional and shed some tears, making it contagious and Lily caught on too, both of them blubbering to each other.

The farewell was harsh on both sides as they had gotten to know each other very well, so as Nelly took off beating her wings hard from the front yard of the burrow, Lily made a mental note.

'These people will be highly commended and I will find some way to repay all of the good they did for us, though I don't think I could ever repay all of it.'

* * *

**hey hey,  
this chapter was kinda pointless, but yeah some credit for the Weasleys, god knows they deserve it. I love the whole weasley family (minus percy maybe) in the HP series, so i thought that i would add them in my story. :D  
next chapter up soon, i promise.  
and YAY! i passed 10 000 hits! thanks to everyone who has read so far and extra special thanks to those who reveiw, you guys are awesome!**

till next time

**G.E.A**


	39. fight the feelings

**Last time:**  
_'These people will be highly commended and I will find some way to repay all of the good they did for us, though I don't think I could ever repay all of it.'_

* * *

Flying on Nelly's back was an experience in itself, though Lily was used to it as she had been the one that taught Nelly _how _to fly in the first place.

James and Sirius however took it upon themselves to gawk and take in the views from above.

Flying was a thing that neither had done and come to think about it, they would be the only people in the entire realms that would.

They smiled and let the wind ruffle their hair when they stood up.

Nelly's back was very large and sturdy and you only got wind on you if you did indeed stand up.

Lily was again in the spot between Nelly's wings watching the show that the boys were putting on for her, and it was quite funny at that.

James would stare and point at something and spend the next five minutes trying to show a Sirius that lost interest in two.

It was hilarious.

After awhile they touched down again, this time at the exit of the Thundeera caves, a place that Lily wished she would never have to go in again.

'Stupid pixies' she muttered as she climbed down Nelly's wing.

Her feet touching the ground once more she smiled, she never really got used to flying, it always gave her a feeling of weightlessness, making her sometimes feel a little sickly.

Just as she was thinking of this she looked up just in time to see Sirius fall flat on his face from the height of Nelly's back.

Lily burst out laughing rolling on the floor in stitches and Sirius did the same in pain.

James, wondering what the commotion was, went to the edge of Nelly's back only to fall as well onto a recovering Sirius.

This did it for Lily, she had tears streaming out of her eyes and clutching her stomach from the pressure of laughing so hard.

After about ten minutes she eventually sobered up only to meet the faces of two unamused men.

At the sight of them Lily couldn't help but giggle slightly, but covered it with her hand.

After awhile of searching out the place and finding a few dead bodies of pixies scattered around the exit, they found a path heading off towards the mountain ranges.

The trouble was that the mountain ranges were 10 days hike away, meaning a 2 day flight.

'Are you _sure_ that this' indicating to the path 'is the way?' Lily asked sceptically.

'Well Lily we can always take the path over there' James said sarcastically pointing to nothing, still pissed off at her laughing at his fall.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, there were dead pixies everywhere, and it stunk. They had gashes and cuts all over them, clearing trying to escape from a rampaging Nelly, but not getting far.

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust.

'They stink don't they' Sirius said, pointing out the obvious.

'Yeah well, they deserved it' Said a huffy Lily.

Sirius and James simply looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

'Well, if that is the way' Lily started, ignoring James and Sirius look 'Then we had better get a move on, we only have 7 days to kill this army before it reaches Bruina, and it will take 2 days to get there, so come on let's get moving' she ushered the boys towards the giant horse.

Clambering on without another word, they settled down on Nelly's back while Lily told her where to go.

They soon were launched up into the sky with giant beats of the horses' wings.

An hour passed of doing absolutely nothing, just sitting and feeling the wind in there hair, then attempting to untangle it.

All of this spare time just lazing around gave Lily time to think, something that she didn't like.

_'You like him, you like him, la la la la la laaa!' _her inner voice mocked her through song.

This battle had been going on for nearly half an hour and Lily was starting to wonder where the heck this voice was coming from in the first place because it was damn annoying.

'Will you SHUT UP!' she screamed at the voice mentally.

'_I won't shut up until you admit that you have the hots for Jamesey boy'_ came the mocking voice again, followed by a whining sort of singing voice.

'I will not admit that I like him because I don't, so there'

'_if you don't like him, then why are you trying so hard to convince yourself that you don't?'_

'because… because… because I just don't ok?'

'_You keep making excuses of why you two can't be together, all of them bogus of coarse-'_

'-Hey!'

'_the truth is that your scared' _the voice said, suddenly very wise and knowledgeable.

Lily couldn't reply to that, so instead glanced over at James who was deep in thought as well.

The wind was blowing in his black untameable hair, he ran a hand through it and Lily shuddered.

Oh how she wished that it was her that could run _her _hand through his hair.

His shirt had been discarded, he was trying to tan, but the truth was, Lily didn't think he needed it.

His skin was already a lovely honey-coffee colour that made her more aware of her own pale complexion.

His muscles were so chiselled and defined she could see them tensing in the wind, a heavy gulp on Lily's behalf.

His hazel eyes were sparkling with a hint of mischief and had that all knowing glint about them.

Glancing up and down his body, she almost jumped him then and there.

'Ok' she said to the inner voice.

'_pardon what was that' _it mocked her back.

'I said Ok, I think that James is cute, hot and any other descriptive word that would match.' She gushed, eyes still on James.

'_And…'_

'…And I like him…… a lot'

'_YAY!' _the inner voice screamed.

Lily smiled to herself, still looking at James, she couldn't believe just how long it had taken her to figure out that she liked him.

'Now for the hard part' she thought, while gulping deeply.

'What am I going to do about it?'

* * *

Snuggling up between the two men, who were both already drifting off to sleep, she made her self comfortable.

The chilly night air had drove them to between Nelly's feathered wings for cover.

Resting her head back, she glanced over at James, only to find him already looking at her while leaning on his side.

They were all packed in, Sirius was taking up most of the room so Lily and James were practically lying on each other.

There faces were alarmingly close and Lily could feel James's hot breath on her face as they looked at each other.

James had a contented expression on his face, like he could and would be happy just to stay like that, staring at each other, for all eternity.

Lily felt a sudden rush of confidence, they had been through so much, they had nearly lost each other in the caves, proving just how short life was.

Lily was sick of doing the right thing by her standards when it came to James, she didn't care if he didn't feel the same way about her any more, she needed to be content with herself that she had indeed tried even if she failed.

Taking a deep breath and licking her lips her eyes flicked down to his lips from his eyes.

Suddenly the hazel orbs grew wide at her recent act, and he smiled, not a smirk of cockiness, but a genuine smile.

Lily took this as a sign and rolled onto her side so that their faces were aligned.

Leaning in, her face slightly tilted her lips met his, barely touching, just brushing against each other.

A chaste kiss.

Pulling away Lily looked up at him, he looked shocked for a moment, but soon over came it when he pulled her by the back of the neck back to his moist lips, kissing her so passionately Lily thought she would faint, lucky they were lying down.

Breaking away from each other, Lily nestled her face into the crook of James's neck kissing it slightly before drifting off into a comfortable and satisfied sleep.

* * *

**hi guys, **

**YAY! james and lily finally get some! lol ;) i hope you liked this chapter, i no that lately i havnt been updating very often but please forgive me, school is a KILLER. anyways, please press the attractive button to your left and leave me your thoughts (but please be nice, constructive would be nice).**

**till next time**

**G.E.A**


	40. All in

**Last time:**  
_Breaking away from each other, Lily nestled her face into the crook of James's neck kissing it slightly before drifting off into a comfortable and satisfied sleep._

* * *

Lily woke up to James and Sirius talking, she opened her eyes and was met by Sirius with his eye brows raised.

She looked around for a bit only to realized that she was practically lying on top of James and her arms were around him. **An: and no, they did not do the mcnasty you sick minded people.**

She sprang away, a look of shock on her face. 'ugh, umm' she tried but only got a laugh from Sirius and an amused look from James.

A tint of red began to cover her face, but she was saved when a sound of a horn came from below.

Crawling over to the side of Nelly's back, they all peered over the side down at the landscape below.

Their eyes were met by a mass of marching Xarks, black bobbing creatures all massed together, thousands upon thousands.

The horn sounded again, 'Xarks' Lily muttered under her breath.

For the first time the reality sunk in that thousands of evil creatures were marching towards their homeland with one intention in mind, to kill every thing.

Taking a deep breath Lily looked away and crawled into the middle of Nelly's broad back.

'Their armour is weak at the neck and elbow' Sirius suddenly said in a stern voice 'Arrows would be able to pierce it'.

The trio spent the next twenty minutes starring at the black mass below as they flew over them.

* * *

Boredom struck them after the Xarks had trailed off in the opposite direction and they couldn't really be bothered panicking any more either.

So they decided to play cards.

An hour since they had started and the game had turned nasty.

'James! You can't do that!'

'Why not?!'

'Because it's against the rules!!'

'But what about you before, that was clearly cheating!'

'HA! You admitted that you were cheating!'

'Now your just twisting my words'

'Will you two kids shhuuuttt upppp!' Sirius yelled, sick of the two _kids _bickering.

But he had a smug look on his face, while the two were fighting/flirting he had taken a peek at their cards.

'Teehee' he giggled in his mind as he went "all in".

* * *

Sirius had won the card game and was currently gloating openly in their faces.

'Oh, by the way Lily did you happen to notice who won the card game??' he would randomly add into their conversations.

Needless to say Lily ended up threatening to throw him off Nelly if he didn't quit it.

'James! Control your girlfriend!' he shouted making the other two blush profusely.

James stayed out of these many incidents knowing that if he interfered he'd join Sirius falling off Nelly.

They were expecting to arrive at the mountains, where the goblet was said to be located, by morning meaning they still had one night left on the giant horse.

James smiled to himself as he thought about the night before, Lily and him had kissed… a lot… for a long time.

'YESSS!!!' his mind screamed.

They hadn't talked about what happened yet, he knew he'd have to wait for her to come to him, he'd scare her away otherwise.

Even though she was a warrior, a very independent and strong women, she was extremely timid when I came to him.

Sighing slightly, the sun began to set.

He had gotten a slight tan today, having his shirt off all day so he could. Smiling slightly as he remembered catching Lily starring at his chest a few times before she looked away with a tint of red on her cheeks.

She was looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

The air turned chilly as the sun disappeared, ushering them into the warmth of Nelly's wings.

Sirius, as soon as he hit the feathery bedding, fell asleep and continued to take up most of the room.

Lily lay down next to James, a sense of da ja vu **(Spelling??) **occurring as she felt him watching her.

She had thought a lot about the night before and had come to a conclusion.

She liked waking up in James's arms, even if Sirius was laughing at her.

She impulsively wriggled her way over to James, her nose almost touching his.

James however did not look surprised, almost like he had been expecting this.

She opened her mouth to say something when James quickly swooped down and capturing her lips open in shock.

Using this as his chance, he slipped his tongue into her mouth running his tongue along hers causing her to moan.

Closing her eyes she deepened the kiss by pushing herself up against James, his arms instinctively wrapped around her pinning her to him.

Tilting her head slightly she began to rub her own tongue along James's gaining growling like sound from James.

She felt the vibration from the back of his throat and smiled against the kiss, happy that she could make him moan just as much as he could make her.

Tongues duelling, no one the clear winner, but if Lily got the upper hand James would nip her playfully on the bottom lip to pull her in order.

Soon James's hands began to wander, rubbing her sides, up and down her thighs and over her butt not forgetting it give it a playful pinch.

Lily's hands pressed up against James's chest, she could feel every muscle under his shirt and she liked it.

Lily rolled them over, she was now on top straddling James. She broke the kiss and smiled victoriously down at him, both their lips swollen.

They stayed like that for awhile, just looking at each other. James was running his hands up and down her thighs, enjoying every minute he got to touch Lily.

She suddenly spoke in a hushed tone as not to wake up Sirius

'James, what does this mean?' she asked timidly.

'It can mean whatever you want Lily, but I'm hoping it means that your mine now' his voice husky from the passionate kissing before.

'_his now? _I should be offended by that, but for some strange reason, I like the sound of it.' She smiled to herself.

James took the smile as a chance to give her a peck on the lips.

'Maybe after all of this is done we can court?' he asked with a roguish grin, one that made Lily's heart do flip flops in her chest.

'That sounds nice' she replied, with that she lay down on his chest and closed her eyes.

James sighed in relief, she had basically just agreed to them courting… after all this was done.

'How the hell am I going to control myself around her till then!?' he thought hastily.

After a while of Lily watching, he brushed a strand of fire red hair out of her eyes before falling to sleep himself, content with Lily lying on his chest.

* * *

**teehee, because you all reviewed my last chapter I got into a writing groove and guess what!?  
****I FINISHED IT!  
****So it looks like I shall be updating a lot from now on :D  
****See what happens when you review someone??  
****I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.**

**G.E.A**


	41. finding the goblet

**Last time:**  
_After a while of Lily watching, he brushed a strand of fire red hair out of her eyes before falling to sleep himself, content with Lily lying on his chest._

* * *

The next morning the trio woke up with a jolt.

Nelly had suddenly shifted upwards and started ascending into the sky.

Sirius rolled from his spot where he was sleeping and nearly fell off the end before he figured out what was going on and grabbed onto some of Nelly's hair.

'WOAH!' he shouted, clinging on for dear life. 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!'

'I think we've made it to the mountains and are now going up' James explained.

'Well, could've used a bit of warning' he grumbled in response.

'We've been approaching them for the last hour Sirius, I think that's warning enough' Lily giggled.

'But- but' he stuttered still clearly annoyed at his rude awakening.

Suddenly Nelly flattened out again and Sirius was tumbled forward.

'Wooooaaahhhh!'

Nelly came to a halt and landed gracefully, well as graceful as a giant horse can, onto a flat part of the mountain. Nelly transformed back into her small horse form and trotted away.

Looking at their surrounds it was now evident that they had made it to the top of the mountain, but were currently residing in the middle of a crater.

Apparently this mountain was a volcano as well, but it didn't look too active.

Looking up at the walls surrounding them, steam could be seen coming from various holes and rocks scattered throughout the crater.

'I think' Lily started 'I think we're in a volcano' she said slowly.

'I get that feeling too' James replied.

Glancing around they saw Sirius's figure about fifty meters away.

'How did he get there so fast' Lily asked while chuckling at her friend.

'Sirius has an unnatural curiosity' James told her with a cheeky grin on his face.

'HEY! LILS! JAMES!' Sirius hollered across the crater. 'COME AND SEE WHAT I'VE FOUND!!'

'Geez, do ya think he's ever heard of an inside voice?' Lily joked as they made their way over to an excited Sirius.

'Pffttt, please, this is Sirius we're talking about' James replied.

'Oh, right, of coarse he hasn't'

'So mate, what ya got here?' James asked his best friend.

Sirius was standing in front of a giant rock with steam rising from behind it.

'Now, now, lets not be hasty' Sirius said with an amused expression.

'Firstly, before I show you what it is, you two must do everything I say'

'WHAT!?' they screamed when Sirius told them his conditions.

'uh uh ahhh' he waggled his finger at them 'Do you want to know whats behind the rock?'

Lily and James looked at each other before reluctantly nodding their heads solemnly.

Sirius beamed down at them.

'Firstly you must say "Sirius is the best, he can beat all the rest"' He rhymed.

Lily opened her mouth to protest but was promptly reprimanded by Sirius.

'No complaining' he said with a cheeky grin.

'Fine' James breathed.

'_Sirius is the best, he can beat all the rest'_ they chimed.

'YAY!' Sirius announced.

'Ok, I'm happy now. Ready for your minds to be boggled??!!!' Sirius over exaggerated.

Leading them around the giant rock to the other side, they were met by a stone doorway attached to the rock with step leading down into darkness.

'No way!' Lily yelled when she caught sight of it.

'uh-uh' shaking her head furiously 'No way am I going into a tunnel again!'

'But Lils, this is the entrance to the golden goblet!' Sirius exclaimed. 'LOOK!' he pointed to the inscription above the door way.

_Enter at ye own danger,  
__Below there be customs,  
_"_those who enter shall,  
__never return, danger lurks,  
__at every turn".  
__however this may be real,  
t__rue love prevails,  
__when all else fails._

'We found it!' Sirius exclaimed to them.

His face was beaming at them, but Lily and James looked nervous.

'Ugh, guys don't know about you, but I'm not too keen on going into more caves any time soon' Lily stated nervously.

'And I'm not too sure what that inscription means, it's freaking me out' James added.

'You guys worry too much' Sirius said while waving his hand around care free.

Grabbing his sword and placing it in his holster on his hip, he turned to James and Lily.

'Don't know bout you guys but I really would like to get this goblet before the massive destructive army destroys the city, so let's stop treading softly round this thing and jump straight into it, I'm sick of being careful, are we warriors or not!?' He said with passion, something very rare when it can to talking to Sirius.

Lily looked at the two men before bowing her head to look at her feet.

'I…' she started softly 'I don't think I can go under ground again, it's too soon' she muttered.

James and Sirius looked at each other and had an unspoken conversation.

James walked towards the red head and placed his arm around her.

'It's ok Lils, you can stay out here and guard the entrance ok?'

She just nodded solemnly; extremely disappointed in herself that she couldn't go with the others.

James followed Sirius's lead and grabbed his sword, thrusting it into his belt.

With one last longing look at Lily she nodded at him in a curt way, telling him just to go.

He smiled a forced smile back at her before following his best friend into the mass of darkness that was the stairs leading down to the golden goblet.

* * *

It was so dark, he could barely see his hand in front of his face. No matter how hard he tried though, his mind would not stop thinking about the girl back up at the surface.

She looked so disappointed that she couldn't come with them, but he knew that she had made the right choice, there was no point in her getting down there and freaking out.

But even as he told himself this, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread. An ominous shadow hanging over him that had nothing to do with the darkness surrounding him.

Taking a deep breath he continued to make his way down the stone steps.

Sirius had lit a piece of wood so they could now see, but even though there was light, there wasn't much to see.

Surely the cave of the golden goblet would be much more eventful then this?

After awhile both men let their attention drift, so neither of them noticed the string drawn across one of the stairs, glittering with malice.

Sirius's armoured shin pushed up against it and it snapped, a simple twang that disturbed the silence.

Sirius and James stopped and turned to face each other.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion and pain.

KABOOM!

And then it was black.

* * *

**hiya!  
thankyou all so much to those who reveiwed, i would just like to take the time to thank lilalex13 and An Aspiring Author.  
you two are my constant and keep me going, thank you so much for always reveiwing :D.  
i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. if anyone is confused, they are in the crater thing that is on top of volcanos.  
till next time**

**G.E.A**


	42. Stand and fight

**Last time:**  
_KABOOM!_

_And then it was black._

* * *

Lily was sulking at the entrance of the stairs 'I can't believe that I was too scared to go down there!' she was thinking over and over again as she threw rocks as far as she could to vent out some of the frustration.

She picked up a stick and threw it at a boulder in front of her only to have to bounce back and hit her on the nose.

'Ouch!' she cried rubbing the bridge of her nose while evil eyeing the stick.

Suddenly there the ground began to shake and there was a massive rumble and explosion coming from below.

Lily threw herself to the ground and covered her head with her arms, but nothing came, what ever it was it had came from below.

Sitting up with a panicked look on her face as realisation set in.

James and Sirius!

There must have been a rock slide or the cave collapsed.

'Uh-oh' was all that she could think.

Standing up she cleared her mind and began to think.

That noise was so loud the entire realm would have heard it, meaning someone or something would soon come to investigate.

And when they did come, what would they find?

Lily standing at the entrance by herself, completely vulnerable?

Most likely.

Her mind was skirting around the fact that Sirius and James might not have survived the avalanche of rock.

But even though she knew that was a possibility, there was something inside her that was telling her that they were fine.

So she trusted her gut, and stood defence in front of the stone entrance awaiting their return.

* * *

It was dark, but he could still see the swirls of dust in the air as the last rock rattled away.

The stairway had been booby **AN: teehee **trapped setting it off to collapse.

James had a gash on his arm and he'd have a mighty big bruise on his leg, but other then that he was ok.

Picking himself up from the ground with a grunt he cast his gaze to him surrounds.

All around him there were stray rocks and boulders, James felt so lucky that they had all managed to somehow miss him.

Sirius was sitting on a boulder nursing his ribs.

'Think I broke it' he muttered.

'Bloody infernal trap' James muttered back and the two men couldn't help but share a grin and a snort of laughter.

The stairway was now littered with boulders and rocks, but somehow was miraculously clear.

They took off down the stairs, or what was remaining of them, going much slower then before because of the change in terrain and their injuries.

'S'pose we shouldn't be too surprised, it must be heavily guarded if the goblet has not been recovered before now. Best be alert and more cautious' James said in a hushed tone.

'oh shuddup mum' Sirius said with a cheeky grin.

Two hours, seven traps, four broken bones, nine gashes and an annoyed Sirius and James later a golden glow could been seen down the corridor they currently were on.

Panting heavily and limping slightly, Sirius and James looked at each other with relived looks on their faces.

They had found the golden goblet.

* * *

Lily was getting quite bored now, even though she knew that what ever was going on below her with the men would be anything but.

Yawning extravagantly stretching her arms wide, making sound effects to match her enormous yawn Lily's head flicked up and her ears pricked.

There was a gentle boom…boom…boom coming from over the lip of the carter.

What could it be?

Lily got up and racked her brain for an answer.

The ground soon began to shake and tremble with each booming noise that drifted ever louder over the edge.

Soon a distinctive roar could be heard coming from the booming noise.

Lilys eyebrows flurried together, knitting her a confused look.

'It cant be…' she muttered under her breath to no one in particular.

Suddenly a massive roar was heard and stamping along with the menacing booming noise.

Lily's eyes grew wide.

'Xarks' was the only word she could say as she stumbled back and ran to grab her weapons and armour.

It was clear now that a large group of Xarks could be heard coming in this direction and probably to this point.

That collapse before must have alerted them. Xarks were every where these days, so they must have heard it.

Lily's stomach knotted as she began to put on her armour.

It sounded like there was hundreds of them.

What would she do?

At least five hundred Xarks were heading this way, towards little Lily and her not so little Carmillia.

James and Sirius weren't back yet.

Lily had two choices:

a) Get on Nelly and fly away leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

Or

b) Stand and fight, protect the entrance and the boys, but with the potential of dying.

Lily was a loyal, brave and fiercely determined woman.

Pulling on her wrist protectors and strapping on her breast plate.

Lily sheathed her sword into her belt.

No way in hell was she going to take option A.

* * *

Entering the golden room they soon realised that it was not a glow emitting the colour from the room, but rather the pure gold covered walls.

'Whoa' Sirius whispered as they made there way to the middle of the room where there was a podium.

Glancing at the podium James groaned and audible moan of frustration.

'Not _more _inscriptions!'

and indeed there was 'more inscriptions'.

The podium was a golden circular cylinder in the middle of the room and on top was 'The golden goblet' Sirius muttered.

The goblet lived up to its name of "golden" as it was completely the colour, scattered all around the outside of the majestic cup was different sized rubies and diamond, emeralds and pearls. Intricate designs adorned it from every angle and the goblet itself was twice the size of a normal goblet.

"Phoar!" and "Woahs" and "Holy crap" was all that could be heard coming out of the two mens mouths.

Suddenly the heard a distant noise, coming from down the tunnel they had just navigated through. It was like a hum with a dull beat to it.

Choosing to ignore it, their eyes back on the mass of gold.

On the podium there was an simple inscription in fancy, curly writing.

_Whilst love is true,  
I will stay with you._

'Well that was a bit of a let down' Sirius exclaimed randomly.

'Huh?' James asked stupidly.

'All the other ones were long and danger filled, but this, gosh the thing is talking about love for goodness sake!' He said while waving his hands about.

'Meh' James shrugged. The journey through the obstacles had brain drained him.

They were soon once more enveloped in silence, and the eerie hum from above was still there.

Slowly stepping forward, as if the goblet might bite them, James reached his right arm forward, his bloodied hand opened awaiting the goblets cool surface.

Grasping it, he gently and slowly lifted the cup of the pedestal and cringed as if expecting something terrible to happen, but when nothing did his eyes snapped open in surprise that soon turned to confusion.

Pulling it towards him he inspected the cup, looking for and booby traps or anything that may harm him and Sirius in any way.

But nothing, the cup seemed completely safe.

It was indeed quite heavy, as expected, solid gold and layered in priceless gems and stones.

Pulling it to his chest he was surprised to feel that the cup was ice cold and was currently freezing his hand.

Switching hands in an attempt to stop his hand freezing, Sirius gave him a questioning look.

Explaining the cups temperature, James handed the cup to Sirius who demonstrated exactly what James did by inspecting the sup and slowly moving it from hand to hand.

Handing it back to James who secured the cup to his belt holster tightly he said with a curious tone 'why is it so cold?'.

James was silent for awhile before replying 'it must be the magic in it', although he looked sceptical.

Such a long and gruelling journey they had been on to get this far, so James had assumed that the object they had worked so hard to acquire would be somewhat more menacing in the least.

'Yeah, well James as much as I like this dank dark dirty place' Sirius interrupted the silence with heavy sarcasm 'But I would very much like to return to the surface and sunlight so that we can save thousands of people with this cup of ours.'

Grinning at his friend joking at such a time, he picked up his sword and took one last glance at the pedestal and its engravings before turning and following Sirius back up to the surface.

* * *

**hiya! sorry bout all of the scene changes in this chapter, i wanted to get an even point of veiw from both parties and it was a bit boring to stay with just one of them for an extended period of time. i hope you liked it none the less, and sorry that i didnt really go into too much detail about what James and Sirius had to go through, it just didnt really seem that important or that interesting to me, so yeah...**

**till next time**

**G.E.A**


	43. the final battle

**Last time:**  
_Grinning at his friend joking at such a time, he picked up his sword and took one last glance at the pedestal and its engravings before turning and following Sirius back up to the surface._

* * *

The roar that came from over the lip of the crater was giving Lily shivers, every time the noise would surge with the beat of what must be a Xark battle drum sent tingles down her spine and made her hair stand on end.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and calmed her nerves. She hadn't even seen them and she was already sweating and shaking.

Planting her feet firmly on the ground she opened them with newly determined flash in there emerald surrounds.

Looking to her side Nelly was in her Carmillia form and was chomping and kneading the ground in anticipation.

A glance behind her at the entrance, there was still no sign of the two men she hoping would turn up anytime so that they could get the hell out of there.

But no, it still bore the empty shadows it had a minute ago when she last check.

Suddenly the roar that sounded so close came to an abrupt halt.

Silence, nothing but the wind and animals could be heard now.

The silence before the storm before all hell broke loose.

The silence lasted for a minute before the Xark battle drum started again.

The steady beat.

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

On the third beat, the roar that emitted from over the crater was deafening.

The first Xark ran over the lip screaming bloody murder on the top of its lungs, a single black dot.

Then another.

And another.

The whole side of the crater lip was black with Xark bodies running full pelt at her, emitting battle cries.

At least two hundred, her guess had been close.

Whipping her bow and arrows out she gabbed a handful of arrows and positioned them in the bow.

Firing five at a time, she hit every time, black dots falling every where.

She was fast and quick, killing over thirty in a matter of seconds.

Running out of arrows she fired her last bunch before replacing her bow with her sword.

Holding raised to her right, she gave a small nod to Nelly who was to her side.

At this gesture Nelly turned from her innocent horse state to a full blown Carmillia ready to kill for Lily.

Extending her wings she beat them and took off for the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

Some of the Xarks watched this with a smirk, to them it looked like she was running away.

Suddenly a white winged beast burst through the clouds gathering speed hurtling towards the black mass of Xarks.

Their eyes widened with realisation as Nelly sped towards them flattening out she swooped down, dodging the spears and arrows being thrown at her with ease.

Scooping up at least ten Xarks in her beak and crushing another 20 with her hoofs she clamped her jaw down, blood spurting from the now mangled bodies of the Xarks.

Spitting out the bloody bodies, the other wide eyed Xarks were splattered with blood of their comrades.

Nelly flattened her wings to her sides and sped up towards the sky, preparing for another attack.

Lily watched with a small smirk on her face.

The Xarks were now less confident and some were even shaking with fear as they now at a slower pace, approached Lily.

Swinging her sword in front of her face menacingly she snarled at the closest Xarks,

'Do your worst scum'

And with that they launched themselves at her with howls of anger and bitterness for the red headed human in front of them.

Slashing her sword through the stomaches of the mid air Xarks, the red mist that emitted from them sprinkled her pale skin with an ominous red glow, one that could rival her hair.

Spinning on her heel she jabbed and cut her way through a nearby Xark making him gasp in surprise and groan in pain.

Hearing a Xark creep up behind her she flipped her sword around the other way and plunged it into the beast without even looking.

Using her shield to stop an on coming attack from her left, at the same time she flicked out her dagger and threw it into the forehead of the offending Xark.

Dashing over she pulled it out of its head only to be tripped, falling flat on her back she dodged an oncoming attack that stabbed the ground without relent, to her left then her right and pushing her herself upright just in time to slash at the Xark.

Glancing up she could see Nelly still doing her aerial attacks, taking out an immense amount of beast.

Grunting as she lunged at a nearby Xark she soon found herself surrounded.

Bending over backwards so that her torso was almost horizontal with the ground she spun her sharp sword around in a complete circle slashing them all in the chest and making them fall to a heap on the ground.

Standing up straight she looked at the scenery around her.

She and Nelly had killed a lot… but there was still a lot left.

Lily suddenly heard something behind her, whipping around she was met by the biggest Xark she had ever seen in her entire life.

It was at least twice the average size and was heavily armoured.

Looking up at its face as it roared Lily felt her stomached twist it what must have been anxiousness.

Jumping to her right as the creature let its giant battle axe fall towards her with speed.

Ducking she was suddenly pulled from the back as another Xark held her still around the waist.

Squirming against it, she tried to swing her sword to hit it, but with no avail.

The large creature was fast approaching, and Lily couldn't move.

Panic shot through her as she let out a strangled cry of frustration and despair.

The only thought running through her mind at that moment was 'Not like this'.

* * *

James and Sirius were now running up the last corridor of the tunnel, sunlight flooding in from above.

They had heard the distinct sounds of battle a few moments ago and were now quaking in fear as they saw shadows flittering across the sunlight on the stairs.

Lily.

Lily.

Lily was the only thing that comprehended in James's mind as he puffed and panted in exhaustion, but he did not care, Lily was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

Pummelling out of the tunnel, squinting his eyes at the sudden pain from the sun light, he gasped in shock as he took in the surrounds.

Hundreds of little black dots that were Xarks splattered across the crater.

Catching sight of something in the air, Sirius and him watched as Nelly dive bombed a bunch of Xarks with speed and force, taking out at least thirty of the beasts before heading back up to do it again.

A flash of red and steel caught his eye and suddenly he had spotted Lily, battling bravely with a _giant _Xark.

She was dashing all around the beast, dodging its attacks and stabbing it with her own sword, however its armour and skin was so tough it was only making slight scratches.

Suddenly a by standing Xark grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against him, disabling her.

She couldn't do anything, she was stuck.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**oooo! a cliffy! im so evil, teehee. XD  
Whats going to happen to lily??****  
i hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, i had fun writing it.  
i also hope that i conveyed the whole battle scene with nelly and Lily, not sure if i made it clear enough but oh well.**

**till next time**

**G.E.A**


	44. Whilst love is true

**Last time:**  
_Suddenly a by standing Xark grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against him, disabling her._

_She couldn't do anything, she was stuck._

* * *

The large beast started approaching the restrained Lily, stopping in front of her and raised his battle axe high.

Lily let out a loud cry that sounded like her heart was being ripped from her.

Sirius quickly turned to a stunned looking James and shouted at him

'THE CUP! JAMES! USE THE CUP!'

Comprehension suddenly found him as he reached for the jewel encrusted cup hanging from his belt.

The battle axe began to fall.

James clutched the cup tightly and screwed his eyes shut, thinking over and over and over again, _I wish that the dark lord Riddle wad dead._

Opening his eyes just in time to see the axe make contact with Lily's shoulder, she let out a heart piercing scream in pain.

But strangely the creature stopped, and withdrew his axe making Lily grunt in relief.

Suddenly all of the Xarks around them began to twitch and convulse in sharp motions and right before their eyes they suddenly turned to a black sort of sand and slowly began to blow away.

Little pools of black sand now lay where the menacing army of Xarks stood only moments ago.

James sprinted towards Lily who was ten metres away.

She was extremely pale and before James could get to her, her knees buckled and she toppled to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Flinging himself to the ground beside her, all James could do was mutter her name and search for her wound.

Sirius dashed off to calm Nelly who was kneading the ground with her hoof at the sight of her injured master and friend.

James inspected her gash, it was a deep incision on her right shoulder, cutting right through the bone and deeper below, blood was seeping out at a fast rate, staining her clothes, skin and ground around her.

James pulled her onto his lap and began to talk to her 'Lily? Lily? Can you hear me? Come on Lily, tell me that you can, please Lily…'

Her eyes were glazed over and were slightly milky making their usual sparkling emerald green turn into a dull forest green. She was looking at his face, but not really. Her eyes were unfocused as she fought with the pain.

Her breathing was now coming fast and uneven, laboured and raspy, she wheezed and spluttered, coughing every now and then in pain.

James didn't know what to do, he was lost…

For the first time in his life, he was petrified, scared witless and completely and utterly lost.

'L-Lily….' He whispered, his voice chocking up as he watched her helplessly.

A fat tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another.

Lily's grip on his shirt loosened and her eyes began to flutter shut.

Letting out a strangled sob her clutched at her hand shaking it as if trying to wake her up from a deep sleep.

'Why? Lily why did you stay?!' he whispered to no one in particular 'Didn't you know that it was too much…? Why would you put yourself in such danger?'

The tears were coming freely now, and Lily's blood was still streaming from her wound, soaking her hair making it matted and the skull red to match her hair.

He bowed his head into her neck, his tear mixing with her blood.

There was nothing he could do, after a few moments Lily's breathing became shallower and slower, her skin cold and pale and the blood flow became steady.

James' cheek was pressed against her neck, he could feel her pulse slowing and it growing weaker.

A moment later it stopped all together.

James let out a cry of distain and disbelief, pulling her now lifeless body to him, his clothes soaked in her blood.

Whispering in heaved breaths, so quietly that it could barely be heard. 'I love you'.

Suddenly the golden goblet that James had dropped by his side began to shine with an eerie golden glow.

The jewels sparkled with mischief and wonder and surprisingly it began to float upwards.

James raised his tear stained face from Lily's neck to look at the cup as it began to shine brighter and with more force.

James swallowed and reached out a hand to touch the cup only to pull it back quickly when some strange writing appear around the rim in curvy golden lettering.

_Whilst love is true,  
I will stay with you_

Suddenly the cold figure that was being held tightly in James' arms began to stir.

James gasped in shock and disbelief as Lily's warmth came back, the wound sealed and her pulse restarted.

James' let out a curious whimper 'Lily?'

With her eyes still closed she parted her blood splattered lips enough for a tiny decibel could be heard as she said 'James'.

This was enough for James as he whooped in pure disbelief and joy.

Lily's eyes snapped open only to close a moment later as James' lips crashed down on hers, catching her by surprise.

Moments later they pulled apart only to stare at each other with small smiles on their faces, content looks in their eyes.

Rubbing his cheek against hers lovingly he whispered in her ear with a purr 'Never do that again'.

Lily let out a weak chuckle as she replied ' Sorry, I can't promise that.' She shot the man hovering above her a cheeky grin.

* * *

**Ta Da!  
hurray for the amazing glowy floaty cup thingy!  
lily is alives!  
however, i am now the barer of bad news.  
the next chapter is the last one for this story.  
:(  
i hope everyone has enjoyed the ride as much as i have, and i no that most of the time this story didnt have too many fans, or plot line for that matter, but it has been undiscribable to write this.  
to any one out there who keeps thinking, maybe i should write something one day.  
today is the day!**

bye for now

G.E.A  
Btw. my names actually teesh... just thought i would let you know. :P


	45. Three years later

_**Disclaimer:** I can only wish that harry potter and lord of the rings belonged to me, but sadly not. The plot bunny and all of the OC's that you see are mine though, ALL MINE!!_

**

* * *

**

**Three years later**

Lily stirred awake with the feeling of something brushing over her right shoulder, tracing what remained of the scar she had gained while on the quest for the golden goblet.

Moaning softly she rolled over towards the offender and opened her emerald eyes with a small smile on her face.

Her husband was lying next to her, while she was splayed out over his bare chest.

'Good morning Lily' he said with a smirk while kissing her nose with affection.

'Good morning James' she said back but without a kiss, smiling mischievously.

James growled and flipped them over so that he was lying on her chest, he nipped at her lips and pushed them firmly on hers biting and licking as if to show her what she had missed out on.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man in a neatly groomed uniform walked into the room.

'I am sorry to interrupt your majesties' at this Lily growled 'but you are needed in the throne room' And with that he left.

Groaning loudly James rolled off Lily and ran a hand through his already messy hair, 'What could they possibly want this early in the morning and on a Sunday for crying out loud!?'

Lily chuckled and shimmied over to James before straddling him and running her hands down his chest.

'Honey, we _are _the rulers of two large realms, of coarse there is going to be work to be done early on a Sunday morning'.

Swinging her legs off him she wrapped one of their maroon bed sheets around her and made her way to the adjoining ensuit.

'And besides, we need to organise another trip to Bruina and Naralee' her voice drifted out from the bathroom.

After they had used the golden goblet to destroy the dark lord riddle and it had saved Lily, James and Lily had gotten married. Because both Lily and James could not abandon their realms they decided that they would build an entirely knew city at the border of Bruina and Naralee called, ironically, _The Border land. _

Both kings of the realms had gone into retirement so James and Lily decided that they would each appoint a steward **AN: steward: someone that looks after a city in the stead of royalty** to look after the individual realms while they took the over all control of it.

Lily granted Franky the steward of Naralee while in Bruina, it was Sirius.

Sirius had recently gotten engaged to Lily's old maid, Jasmine. The two had met at a Lily and James' wedding and had hit it off from the start, Jasmine seemed to be able to take control Sirius' lecherous ways.

Nelly and Wilfred now lived at the border land castle with James and Lily and had recently had a foal together, it was half a Carmillia so it had wings, but it was the cutest thing. Nelly still held a grudge against James for whatever reason, but James learnt to live with it.

'Lils, do we _have_ to ride!? Why can't we fly to Bruina and Naralee?' James' voice sounded through the room.

Lily snorted in frustration as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed in comfortable dress that was made especially for her. It was suitable for a royal, yet easy to move in for a warrior.

'James, I have told you a thousand times, Carmillia are still avidly hunted.' She told him with a scowl.

'Fine' James muttered as he pulled on his pants and did up the buckle.

'But I suppose that we might _have _to fly…' Lily said slowly, making her way over to James and sat on the bed in front of him.

James cast her curious look and scrutinized her; this was not like Lily she usually fought tooth and nail about this subject.

'And why is that?' James asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Because…' Lily took a breath and took James' hands 'I'm pregnant'

James looked shocked and then worried and then finally a large grin spread across his face.

'I'm going to be a _dad!_' he howled.

Lily chuckled as he was lifted up by James and spun around before being hugged tightly.

Placing her on the ground James gave her a long wet kiss.

'Wow!' he said 'How far along are you?'

'Three months' Lily replied with a cheeky grin on her face.

James flushed at the memory of that night.

'It's a boy' Lily randomly said.

'Huh?' James replied stupidly 'How do you know?'

'I just do' she said with a shrug.

'I like the name Harry' James said with a smile.

'Me too, I like it'

'Prince _Harry_' he whispered to no one in particular, savouring the name of his son.

Six months later Prince Harry was born, along with his twin sister Maya.

Both Harry and Maya became the best warriors the two realms had ever seen…. Apart from their parents that is.

Lily's mermaid escapade was still told for generations to come and the story of how James and her saved the realms and fell in love was forever written in stone.

**THE END**

* * *

**OMFG!  
i can not beleive that it is over!! i started this at the start of the year without any real plot or thoughts as to where it would go, and i did it!  
unbeleivably proud of myself for sticking with it even when nobody seemed to really read it.  
I LOVED writing this, it let my imagination go nuts and roam unchecked and nobody could question it as it was all fantasy. teehee!  
I hope that you all enjoyed it and i would like to thank those who have been there from the start, i love you guys and owe so much to all of your imputs and ideas.  
again thankyou all so much, and i hope that many people continue to enjoy and R&R my story.  
i do not care if you send me a review a couple of years from now, no matter how old the story everyone likes a little recognition.  
Cyall in my other stories.  
Bye!**

**G.E.A  
(teesh)**


End file.
